Be My Forever!
by KDGaines08
Summary: Roman Reigns was at the top of his game when it came to his career. However he had been unlucky in love until the day he saw her back stage. Then his whole world changed. *A Roman Reigns/ OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**March 2016 **

"Well Dad, I just gotta say that you are an ego maniacal miserable old bastard. And you have lost your touch. You've lost your touch with your business. You've lost your touch with your fan base. You've lost your touch with reality. You've lost your touch with me and you've lost your touch with your grandsons. But you know what all that does, all that he says it just fuels me. Because it is my destiny. It is my absolute destiny to be in control of Monday Night Raw. It's all gonna stop! It's all gonna stop! The chairman's tyrannical grasp on everything that stops. The Authority THAT STOPS! All of the backstabbing all of the backstage politics that all stops because it is choking the life out of this business. There are so many guys with so much talent that never get a break and then there are those that I see that get all the breaks but have no talent. That stops!" Shane McMahon stated as he stood in the middle of the WWE Ring giving a promo after being gone for over 7 years.

"DayAnna your boss is pulling no punches tonight." Stephanie said coming up to the young 26 year old.

"He's speaking truth Stephanie." DayAnna giggled.

DayAnna Forester was Shane McMahon's personal assistant. She had been working for Shane for the last few years since she graduated from Yale University.

Stephanie laughed. "You've been drinking that Shane kool aide. How are your parents?"

"Good as far as I know. Will told me they were in Italy for a few weeks." DayAnna said.

The McMahon family had been close friends with the Forester family for a long time. Stephanie use to baby sit for DayAnna and her brother and sister when they were younger. When DayAnna needed a job Shane was more than willing to give her a chance in his company working for him.

"I had heard they were traveling more since your dad is semi retired." Stephanie said looking at the screen as Vince's music played and he did his McMahon strut out to the ring.

"Semi is the key word he still likes to micromanage Will at every turn when it comes to his company." DayAnna giggled as she turned her attention to the screen as well. Just in time to see Vince drop a framed photo of him and Shane to the ground and step on it. "Steph does it bother Shane or even you when this gets to personal?" She asked.

"Not any more. One thing I have learned after all these years and something Shane knows too is that we just play characters on TV. We may use our real names but when those cameras are rolling we get into character and you can't take anything personal." Stephanie explained.

DayAnna nodded. "Still it can't be easy when the lines of this story line and your personal life are so blurred."

"It's just something you get use too. Shane and I have an advantage we've been dealing with this our whole life." She said patting the young woman's back.

"We wont be needing that any more will we?" Vince stated standing on the stage looking down at the broken frame and glass. "I just want to say one other thing it's totally ironic that my greatest creation will put to rest my greatest failure. Security get him! Get him." Vince said.

In no time at all security was in and near the ring. Shane gave them a warning not to touch him but soon a brawl broke out as Shane was taking out the security guards. Standing tall after taking them all out. When he got backstage DayAnna was standing there with a towel and a bottle water.

"Here Shane." She said.

"Thanks sweet heart." He said taking a drink of the bottle water then wiping his face with the towel. "I better call Marissa. Hey can you make sure the jet will be ready first thing in the morning. I have to be back to New York by 1 pm for that meeting."

"It's all set we leave at 5 am." DayAnna said with a smile.

"Good." Shane nodded taking another drink of his water before grabbing his phone and heading to call his wife.

She took care of the towel and then was on her phone checking to make sure that everything was set or Shane's meeting tomorrow and a few other tasks that needed to be done before the week was out.

"Do you ever get a day off?" Hunter chuckled coming over to her.

"I use to get Sundays off." She chuckled as Hunter hugged her.

"Then Shane had to start dragging you to Monday Night Raw." He said.

"Exactly. But it's my job so I don't mind keeps my parents off my back too." She laughed.

"Hard asses." He joked with her.

"Hey Trips!" Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns walked over to them.

"Hell of an attack out there."

"But didn't you get the upper hand?" DayAnna questioned.

"I did and who are you?" Dean grinned.

"DayAnna Forester Shane's personal assistant and don't even think about it Ambrose!" Hunter warned.

"What I didn't do anything yet. Name's Dean Ambrose and this here is Roman Reigns." He said as he winked at her.

"I know who you both are." DayAnna said glancing at Roman.

"Good we have been making a name for our selves around here and you are right baby I did get the upper hand."

"For now but I think Hunter walks out of Road Block the champion." She smiled.

"Did Hunter pay you to say that?" Dean laughed.

"No I gave him that one for free."

"He can keep that title until Mania." Roman said looking at DayAnna with a smile.

"Oh really? You think you are gonna be Triple H for the title at Mania?"

"I don't think baby girl I know." He smiled winking at her.

"I guess we will see in a few short weeks." DayAnna said.

"You coming to Mania to see me main event?" Roman asked with grin.

"So sure of yourself aren't we big dog." She chuckled.

"It's my blood." He said cocky.

DayAnna giggled and Dean smiled watching his friend trying to flirt with the young woman in front of them.

"Then I guess I will see you in a few short weeks at Wrestlemania. Now if you will please excuse me I should get back to work." She smiled as she walked in between Dean and Roman.

"Damn she is fine." Roman growled low.

"Yeah she is." Dean grinned as both men watched her walk away.

"Down both of you. She is a close family friend of the McMahon's so don't get any ideas either of you." Hunter warned them.

Roman just smiled as he watched the young woman walk away until she was out of site. He didn't know what it was about her but he wanted to get to know her and that is just what he planned to do.

* * *

_**Hello lovely readers. Yes here is another story. This is one that I actually started and had ideas for before I posted my last two stories. So I thought it was time I finally posted this one. I will try to update twice a week but lately it's been more like once a week usually over the weekend or on Mondays. I love getting feed back so please feel free to leave a comment with ideas or just your thoughts on the story. All I ask is that you are kind. So here go with another story hope you enjoy! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Few Weeks Later – Dallas Texas. **

"Rogan slow down." DayAnna giggled as she was chasing after the three McMahon boys as they were running around backstage at the arena.

"Sorry DayAnna we are just so excited." Kenyon smiled looking around at everything.

"I know you are boys but we can't run and we have to stay together." DayAnna said looking around as well. She had never been to an event like this before. All the people from all walks of life coming together for this massive show.

It was the day of Wrestlemania the backstage area was a buzz with excitement and anticipation for the show to come.

"This is so awesome! I can't wait for Dad's match vs Taker." Declan said.

"DayAnna can we get a snack please?" Rogan asked pulling on her arm.

"Sure." She giggled taking them to the catering area.

They were now in catering as the boys were enjoying a snack.

"So are you Shane's personal assistant or kids baby sitter?" A husky voice asked in her ear she turned to see Dean Ambrose standing there.

"I help Shane were needed. He need to do something for the match and Marissa wasn't here yet. Besides I don't mind hanging out with the boys." She smiled looking at the three McMahon children.

"Hey we are awesome." Declan said cocky.

"Yeah we cool." Kenyon said.

"Cocky like their dad and grandfather." Dean chuckled grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to them and sitting down in it backwards.

"So are you ready for your match against what's his name?" DayAnna asked.

"Brock! It's Brock remember DayAnna it's a street fight and it should be kick butt." Declan chimed in.

"Right Brock are you ready?" She asked him.

"Ready as I will ever be since Brock is a lazy mother fucker and didn't want to work with me."

"Language there are children present."DayAnna reminded him.

"Right sorry don't tell your Grandfather he'll make Brock give me three extra F5's because of it." Dean said with a half laugh.

"We wont." Kenyon smiled.

"That's Roman." Rogan whispered as he noticed Roman Reigns walking into catering and grabbing something to drink. When Dean noticed and grinned waving his best friend over to the table.

"Hey Uce come over here." Dean called to him.

"What's up?" Roman asked as he glanced at DayAnna.

"Just chatting with the future bosses." Dean joked winking at the boys. "And the lovely DayAnna you remember her the one you couldn't stop talking about the other night."

DayAnna blushed as she looked up at Roman who slapped Dean on the back of the head.

"What was it something I said?" He laughed.

"HI DayAnna." Roman said. "HI boys."

"Hi Roman." She smiled.

As the boys waved to him.

"Hey I thought I saw them bring out more freshly baked cookies." Dean said as he motioned for the boys to follow him across the room to the food tables.

"Can we DayAnna?" Rogan smiled.

"Yes but don't leave the room deal?"

The boys agreed following Dean to the table. Leaving Roman and DayAnna together.

"So umm how ya been?" Roman asked.

"Good. Just really busy with work. It seems since Shane's work doubled so did mine." She said looking at him. The more she looked at the large gorgeous man in front of her the more she felt her crush on him grow.

"I bet he keeps you busy." Roman said glancing at Dean who was making a gesture to him. DayAnna didn't notice but it was Dean's way of getting Roman to ask her out.

"He does but I love my job. It's fun. So are you ready for your match against Paul?" She asked.

"Paul?" Roman questioned.

"Sorry Triple H." She corrected. "I am learning the business slowly."

"Trips and I go way back I got this. Just know I am gonna spear his ass and then super man punch him for good measure. That title is coming home with me tonight baby girl." Roman said as he was now in character.

DayAnna giggled.

"I don't doubt that for a minute." She smiled.

"So well look I know we don't know each other but see I want to be honest. Dean and I had a bet and if I don't ask you out he will. So I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out with me sometime?" Roman asked looking at her then looking away rubbing the back of his neck.

DayAnna smiled. "So it's either you or Dean Ambrose?"

"Yeah basically and I really want it to be me so I don't have to super man punch my best friend." Roman grinned.

"Then I choose you! So my answer is yes. I will go out with you sometime." She smiled.

"Great. I'll call you and we can set something up."

DayAnna nodded and gave Roman her number as he put it in his phone and vise versa.

"I better get the boys back to Shane before he sends out a search party." She joked.

"Wouldn't want that. Hey Day?"

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"I am looking forward to our date." He winked.

"Me too." She giggled.

That night was a whirlwind. DayAnna sat ring side with the boys for several matches. Shane vs Taker made her heart stop several times. She couldn't believe her boss jumped from the top of the cell. Then she watched the main event Roman vs Triple H. She didn't know what it was about Roman but she couldn't help but root for him. When he won the title she cheered for him as Roman held the title high above his head celebrating this Wrestlemania moment he looked down at DayAnna and winked at her. Roman Reigns had beaten Triple and H and was now the new WWE Champion.

**The Next Day – Monday Night Raw.**

It was the Raw after Mania things were intense as the feelings and emotions from the night before carried over. DayAnna was busy in the make shift office Shane had set up not only getting things ready for the week ahead at the office but making travel plans as Shane was now going to be running Monday Night Raw for a little bit. While she was working Monday Night Raw was playing on the screen she glanced up when she heard Roman's theme music.

"Pull it together Day. He's just another guy." She told herself watching the large Samoan walk to the ring the title over his shoulder.

As Roman stood in the ring the coward booed loudly.

"What the hell is their problem." She thought as she was paying more attention to the Roman standing their.

_"Awe come on."_ Roman said as the coward continued to boo him. _"I'm not a bad guy. I'm not a good guy. I'm THE Guy! That's why at the biggest Wrestlemania of all time I beat Triple H's ass. And I told Shane McMahon that I'm about to come out here and if any body want this then bring your ass out right now."_ Roman stated.

DayAnna couldn't help but grin as she watched the screen.

"Damn Rome you mean business." She smiled as she went back to the task at hand on the computer. She wasn't really paying to much attention the screen but would glance up every now and then to get a glimpse of Roman as other were now coming to the ring to what she assumed was challenge him for the title. Then next time she looked up at the screen she saw Roman spear Jericho in the middle of the ring.

"That's one way to handle him." DayAnna chuckled to herself before going back to work.

A little while later she was finishing up as she sent out the emails she was suppose to on Shane's behalf she heard the office door open.

"Hey Shane. Just set out the financial data and ..." DayAnna said as she looked up to see a freshly changed and showered Roman Reigns.

"It's not Shane. It's me Rome. So I was thinking we could go out on that date tonight?" He asked fairly quickly.

"Tonight?" She asked as she was putting her stuff away.

"Yeah I mean if you're not busy. I was thinking about just grabbing a bite to eat."

"Sure tonight sounds good. Just let me tell Shane I am done and we can head out." She smiled.

Roman grinned watching the dirty blonde haired woman finishing putting a few things in her bad and slip on her heels.

"Those really do make you taller." He smiled.

"Hey I am average height." She giggled.

"How tall are you?" Roman asked looking at her because even in heels she was still a few inches shorter than him.

"I am 5'5 thank you." She said grabbing the backpack as she had that on along with her computer bag over the other shoulder as they left the office.

She noticed Shane talking with Vince and Hunter.

"Hey Shane I sent out the financial data and spread sheets. The plane is scheduled to leave the Dallas Airport tomorrow at 10 AM. Is there anything else you need done?" She asked.

"No thank you. You've been a life saver this week."

"Just doing my job." She smiled. "So if there is nothing left then I am just gonna head out with Roman." She said.

As Vince , Hunter and Shane all looked up at the same time to see Roman standing off to the side with his backs.

"Roman?" Shane asked.

"He asked me to get some food and I agreed." She stated. "Vince don't say anything it's just food."

"Wasn't gonna say anything except have a nice time." He smiled.

DayAnna chuckled she knew that Vince would tell her parents because they were great friends with the McMahon's it seemed her parents knew everything she did.

After Roman put their stuff in the car he opened the door as DayAnna smiled and got in.

"Thanks. You know most men don't open doors for woman any more." She said putting on her seat belt.

"Well chivalry isn't dead. At least I hope it's not." He told her as he put his seat belt on then started the car and began to pull away.

Roman and DayAnna just started talking about her first Wrestlemania experience and how she enjoyed the all of it. Roman talked about his first Wrestlemania experience as a Super Star in the Shield.

"So not much is open this late so it wont be very fancy." Roman admitted as he glanced at DayAnna before turning his attention to the road.

"How about we just grab something at In and Out then go from there?" DayAnna smiled.

Roman nodded and put in the GPS for the closest one as he continued to drive.

"Can I ask you something?" DayAnna asked looking at Roman.

"Sure baby girl." Roman smiled but was a little nervous not sure what she was going to ask.

"Does it bother you at all when the fans boo you?"

"I'm use too. I have learned to not let it bother me. Wrestling fans can be fickle and some don't know what they want. So I don't let it bother me. I go out there and wrestle my ass off and do what I need to do. I entertain for everyone. Those who don't like me have the right to boo me just like those who like me have the right to cheer me." Roman explained.

"Well just so you know I wanted to go out there and tell them all to shut the fuck up."

Roman chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah they were being rude as hell for no reason. You beat Triple H fair and square and you are the champion you deserve respect." She reasoned with him.

"Thanks' Day that means a lot but it was he Raw after Mania and they will cheer at anything. I mean they cheered or a beach ball once. But thanks for caring so much."

"I do care." She smiled looking over at him as she softly reached over and grabbed his hand.

After they ordered their food Roman pulled over in a parking lot so they could eat and just talk. As the enjoyed their food the began to get to know each other.

DayAnna talked a little about her self. How she was the middle child of three. She had an older brother and a younger sister. Her older brother was perfect and took over her father's company. Her little sister was the princess of the bunch. She was the one that needed more direction as she never truly knew what she wanted to do in life. She went to Yale and after graduation Shane offered her the Job working with him she said yes to the offer moved to New York and 4 years later she was loving her job. She talked about how her family always seemed to want better for her but her mistakes always seemed to get the better of her.

Roman talked about his life growing up with his family. Playing football thru college his brief NFL career and then getting signed to developmental down in Florida. Then working for FCW before getting called up to the main roster with Shield. He was at the top of his career and loved when he was doing getting booed or not at least he was getting a reaction and he loved this business and loved the WWE.

"That's so awesome you get to live out this amazing dream every day." DayAnna smiled. "I have to admit when Shane said he was coming back and that I would be traveling more with him. I wasn't sure what to expect. I mean I had heard the stories from my brother when he would hang out backstage. But I really like it more than I thought I would." She smiled as her hand was now interlocked with Roman's.

"It's a rush baby girl. The roar of that crowd when the know I am about to spear someone the anticipation of my next move. It can't be beat. When my theme music hits and I come down to the ring that energy can never be duplicated." He smiled as they were looking into each others eyes.

"I can see how much you enjoy it. I can tell how much Shane loves being back too." She said.

"Look Day I am not gonna pretend to know what it's like to have rich parents or any of that. But just know that you are someone special. I knew that the second I saw you. Don't let anyone ever tell you what you can or can't do. You do what feels right to you. No matter where that leads."

"Thanks Roman. I know my Dad isn't thrilled that I am still an assistant. He thinks I should be climbing that corporate ladder. But I never really wanted that in my life." She admitted.

"What did you want to be?" He asked tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know I never thought about it? All I did know was that the business world wasn't something that interested me."

"Someday I know you will find what makes you truly happy." He said.

"What if I already did?" She whispered leaning in close to him. As Roman was leaning into her as their lips locked into a sweet but passionate first kiss.

* * *

**_Thank you 76ers , Jessica619 and Lisee for your comments and reviews on the first chapter. I love getting feed back and all your thoughts and ideas. So please feel free to leave a comment. All I ask is that you just be kind._**

**_Thank you to all those who are reading this story. I do want to apologize for any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things._**


	3. Chapter 3

**July 2016 – Washington DC Battleground. **

"Uce! Open the door!"

Roman was half asleep as he heard some one banging on the door.

"Go away! It's early." Roman growled.

"Uce!" Dean said knocking on the door again.

Roman growled as he went to the door and opened it a crack and stuck his head out.

"Bro what the hell do ya want?" Roman asked seeing Seth standing there.

"Long night?" Dean asked with grin.

Roman shook his head. "The point of you banging on my door is?"

"Heading to the gym wanna come?" Dean chuckled.

"No. I'm good. I'll go later." Roman said.

"Yeah you're good. You got in a hell of a work out last night." Dean Smirked.

"Dude I have no idea what the hell you are talking about." Roman said trying to keep a straight face.

"Sure Uce! Sure. I'll see ya later and tell Day I said hello." Dean laughed walking away.

"Who said she was even here?" Roman said shutting the door as he heard Dean laughing.

He stretched out a bit and crawled back into bed. A grin appeared on his face and he wrapped his arms around the dirty blonde haired woman pulling her closer to him.

"What the did he want?" DayAnna asked snuggling into Roman's chest her eyes still closed.

"Wanted to see if I wanted to work out. He also just wanted to be nosy to see if you were here." Roman smiled staring into her eyes as she opened them.

"Your friend is a dork." She smiled reaching up and playing with Roman's hair.

"A nosy dork." Roman smiled moving closer to her as he leaned in to kiss her.

"mmm uh." She agreed shaking her head returning the kiss.

Roman growled as Day opened her mouth a little granting him access as his tongue started to massage hers. Their make out session quickly turned heated as Roman's large hands roamed her body as they were both getting turned on.

"How about a little morning delight?" Roman growled kissing her.

"There is nothing little about you." She smiled.

"Damn right baby girl." He grinned and he sat up and grabbed a condom off the night stand and putting it on.

DayAnna laid there staring at him thinking to herself what a whirl wind the last several months had been. Her and Roman had been seeing each other since Mania week. They had been keeping it quiet but most everyone knew by now they were an item. She had spent time down in Florida and Roman has spent time in New York with her. They had become an official couple in Vegas the weekend of Money in The Bank when they hung out at Dean's house.

As Roman got on top of DayAnna she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. As he growled with pleasure he entered into her nice and slow. She moaned in delight staring into his eyes. He started moving his hips at a steady pace.

"Day!" He panted moving faster.

"Rome! Yes like that." She moaned.

Roman grinned continued. "I love making you moan baby girl. Moan my name."

"Roman!" She moaned again. "Don't stop."

Roman kissed her roughly as he started thrusting harder and faster as her hips were meeting his. Their pants and moans filled the room as their bodies glistened with sweat.

"Rome." She panted as her hands gripped the sheets.

Roman gave a cocky grin. "I love it when you grab the sheets when you're about to come."

As DayAnna reached her climax moaning out in pleasure. Roman gave a few more thrust.

"Day!" He panted out as he came hard. "I meant what I said last night." He said kissing her.

"Roman please I told you. You don't have to say it and I don't want to hear it if you don't mean it." DayAnna reminded him.

"I do mean it. I've never felt this way about anyone. I love you DayAnna."

**Later that evening. **

They were at the arena for Battleground. Shane had DayAnna running around doing things for him not only for his business but she seemed to be picking up more duties on the WWE side of things.

"Hey Day." Dean said coming up to her with the title over his shoulder.

"Cheater." She stated.

"Awe Day. I didn't cheat. We go over this every week. Besides you know I just cashed in on Seth." Dean stated.

"I know. I just like messing with you." She laughed.

"Have you seen Roman?" Dean chuckled.

"No. I know he was in the locker room last I checked." She said looking at the Ipad in her hand.

"Shane's been really working you hard lately." Dean said watching her.

"I know. He's been kind of weird the last month too. Have you noticed?"

"Yeah little. He kept asking me weird questions after we shot our little promo for tonight."

"Like what? If you don't mind me asking." DayAnna asked.

"He asked if I had seen you and Roman together a lot."

"What did you say?"

"Day you know I got your and Rome's back he's my brother. I just told Shane it was none of my business and I didn't know."

"So you lied." She stated.

"Didn't lie I hadn't seen you two together today technically I just heard you two last night."

"Dean Ambrose." She blushed hitting him.

"Hey we may have been staying at the Hilton but those walls ain't brick babe." Dean smirked.

"Oh God." She giggled. "But for real what do you think Shane's deal is?"

"I don't know but he just asked me about Roman." Dean said.

"Thanks. I mean it sucks now that Roman is on Raw and Shane is GM of SD Live. I haven't been able to see him much the last few weeks."

"Yeah that sucks. Do you get any days off now?" Dean asked.

"I get Thursday mornings off. Meaning I don't have to be in the office until 1 pm. Sundays IF there isn't a pay per view like tonight. But Roman is gone on the road Fridays to Monday Nights. Monday's I am on a flight to whatever town Smack Down is in."

"Look Day don't sweat it Roman is crazy about you and you two are together now. The time thing will work itself out."

"Thanks Dean. Who knew you were so wise." She teased.

"Oh I am fully of wisdom babe." He said cocky doing his little Dean wiggle.

DayAnna smiled. "Good to know. Maybe I should talk to Shane on the flight back to New York. I mean he's always been like a brother so I get the over protective thing but this just seems different." DayAnna said.

"Talking is always good. Just call him out and say Hey McMahon what's the deal." Dean said in a promo type voice.

DayAnna nodded when she felt two large arms wrap around her waist and lips kiss her cheek.

"You know I don't think my boyfriend would like you pawing at me." She teased.

"Nah I heard he can't wrestle. I can take him." Roman said cocky.

"Well he is THE Guy." She giggled turning around as she kissed him quickly.

They weren't into public displays at work but Dean was always a good look out.

"Good Luck tonight. Bring that title to Raw." She smiled as Roman's hand was resting on her hip.

"Shhh Baby Girl don't let McMahon hear you talk like that. He wants this loser to bring that title to Smackdown." Roman smiled.

"Just don't let Seth win then." DayAnna giggled. "But be careful." She said as she went to kiss him again before she heard her name being called.

"DAYANNA! I need to see you now." Shane stated standing down the hall way.

"She's on her way Skip. I found her for you she was working on getting me a sandwich." Dean lied as he winked at Day.

"I love you." Roman whispered to DayAnna as she started to walk away with Dean. She turned back and looked at Roman and mouth "I love you too." Back to him.

"Did get the edits to the writers?" Shane asked.

"Yes I did. I also finished and emailed the board meeting agenda out to every one for the meeting on Wednesday. I also finished typing out the report and emailed that out as well. I gave the copy of the edits to the writers and was on my way back. I was just sending Declan a Skype message as he wanted to know if you could get him a DC nationals shirt. I told him I already got him and his brothers their shirt."

"Thank you." He said. "Yeah the boys are really gonna love what you picked out for them. So I had an idea."

"Oh No Shane that's never good." She teased.

"Ha ha." He laughed. "Me and Daniel and are gonna be ring side for the main event tonight. What would you say if I said you could sit ring side too? I have a seat reserved for you behind where I'll be standing." He smiled. "Would you like that?"

"Hell yes! I want to sit ring side." She smiled.

"Awesome. I will have a security guard take you down there." He smiled.

As he waved over at a large man who came over and then escorted her to her seat. DayAnna was looking around at all the fans. This just had a different energy all the fans cheering as Shane's music hit and he came out to the ring. Shane noticed DayAnna and went over to her quickly as Daniel was coming to the ring. He leaned in and whispered to her.

"Have a great time enjoy." He said with a wink.

She smiled as then all three men in the match made their entrances. When Roman was walking to the ring DayAnna looked around and couldn't believe some of the boos she heard. She didn't understand the hate he was getting for doing his job. It seemed more than just so called heel heat. Roman stood on the ring apron and raised his hands to the crowd he looked down and noticed DayAnna looking up at him. He looked down and winked at her as she giggled and was cheering and clapping for him. Shane glanced over at DayAnna and then at Roman. As Dean's music began to play and he made his way to the ring.

It didn't take long for this main event to get under way. Roman went after Seth first then Dean after Roman. At one point in the match Dean and Seth teamed up to attack Roman. They did a double powerbomb on him putting him through the announcers table.

DayAnna watched on hoping that Roman was alright as he was temporarily taken out of the match. He looked up at her and winked. She was relieved he was alright and soon he was back in the match. Seth then did a pedigree on Roman and got a near Seth then did a turnbuckle powerbomb on Roman who gave him a Superman punch then a spear back to him. Dean however was waiting and delivered a Dirty Deeds to Roman for the win. The crowd reputed in cheers as Shane began celebrating and running around the ring with his hands in the air.

DayAnna laughed at her boss as he was then getting in the ring. Daniel Bryan right behind him. She then noticed Roman heading back stage slowly along with Seth. The Smackdown roster came out to celebrate the WWE Championship heading to Smackdown. She was getting ready to head back stage.

"Wait Day! Come this way." Shane said coming over to her and reached out his hand. He helped her over the barricade.

"Hell of a show huh Day. The title is staying on Smackdown." Shane smiled proudly. As the Smackdown super stars were mingling and heading toward back stage.

"Great match Dean. Congrats on the win." DayAnna smiled.

"Thanks babe!" He said pulling her into a hug. "Go check on Rome. He seemed fatigued." Dean whispered in her ear.

DayAnna nodded and headed back stage.

"Day I wanna head out in 15 make sure my car and driver are ready." Shane stated to her sternly.

"Yes Shane I am on it." She said as Dean glanced at Shane.

DayAnna went back to Roman's locker room where he was standing shirtless getting ready to jump in the shower. She could tell he was looking really tired.

"Hey Rome." She said knocking on the door and coming inside.

"Hey baby girl." Roman said his face lite up when he saw her. Pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her head.

"You alright? Those were some pretty hard hits." DayAnna asked looking up at him.

"Fine now." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"I am being serious do you need to see a doctor?"

"I am good Day. Don't worry."

"You know I will worry about you." She smiled hugging him.

"Why?" He smiled.

"You know why."

"Say it."

"I love you Roman."

"I love you too Day." He grinned his arms wrapped around her as he kissed her passionately.

While he deepened the kiss her phone started to go off with "Here comes the money."

Roman growled. "What could he possible want?"

DayAnna looked down at his phone. "He's ready to head to the hotel." She said.

"I'll meet you in your room later." Roman said kissing her again.

"Aren't you heading out to Raw tonight?"

"Shit I forgot I told Truth I would ride to Raw." Roman said.

"It's all right. Call me when you get there and we will see each other soon."

"Damn right I am gonna miss you." He said kissing her again as he smacked her booty.

"I am gonna miss you too." She said in to the kiss.

Finally they pulled away from one another as she grabbed her bag and headed out the locker room door.

"Shane is looking for you!" Dean said coming around the corner. "Hope his car's ready."

"It is." DayAnna said. "See you Tuesday."

Dean just nodded as headed into the locker room. DayAnna met up with Shane as they got into his car and they headed to the hotel.

"Hell of a match tonight Uce. But I won." Dean said cocky.

"Yeah! I know. You've earned it THIS time." Roman teased.

"Uce what's up?" Dean said. "I know that look."

"This sucks! I don't know when I will see Day again." Roman said.

"Bro you'll see her soon. Invite her to Florida to meet the family. Hell you've made it official time to officially tell the world."

"Damn right bro." Roman said with a smirk. "I am in love with her!"

* * *

_**Thank You Lisee, 76ers, Wolfgirl2013, Jessica619 and jjd022980 for you amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing your thoughts and ideas. **_

_**Thank you to all who are reading and following this story it means so much that you take the time to read my work.**_

_**I am sorry for any errors you may find I do my best when editing but I tend to miss things. **_

_**Hopefully I will be able to update more than once a week. **_

_**On a serious note I hope you are all staying safe and healthy. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**August 2016 **

"Yes Shane. I got it. I did that before I left the office. Of course I have everything set for your trip to Flight Club." DayAnna said sitting on the edge of her bed. Shane was making sure she did everything he asked her to do at the office as he had taken several days off to go to the Hamptons so he was catching up on everything now that it was SummerSlam week.

"Yes I did that too. I sent it out priority. This afternoon before I left." DayAnna explained. When a large hand grazed her lower back. Lips kissed and nibbled her neck. Roman had moved her long dirty blonde hair out of the way as he continued to nibble her neck. It sent chills down her spine as she was trying to stay composed while talking with Shane McMahon. Roman smirked when he moved his hand down the front of her shirt.

She bit her lip trying not to moan.

"F .. Fine Shane." She said as Roman smirked as cupped her breast in his hand. "I .. I gotta go. I will see you tomorrow at Flight Club." DayAnna said quickly before hanging up. "Oh that was so not fair." She giggled.

"Got you off the phone didn't it." He said between the kisses to her neck.

"mmm it did but don't leave marks this time. It's hard to explain a scarf in August." She said turning to face the large shirtless Samoan in her bed.

"I was just marking my territory." Roman explained.

"Oh is that what you call it? You're an animal Roman Reigns."

"They don't call me the big dog for nothing." He said cocky as he grabbed her and flipped on on her back and got on top of her in one strong motion.

"You are big that's for sure." She giggled.

"Damn right baby girl." Roman said as he leaned down and kissed her.

It didn't take long for things to grow heated between the two. As they were making love their eyes were locked on one another each making the other feel loved and alive. To say they were making up for lost time would be an under statement.

Roman and DayAnna hadn't seen much of each other the last month. Roman was busy traveling the world for WWE he was in a different city and country every night. His schedule was none stop. DayAnna was busy working as well not only traveling with Shane for WWE and getting more responsibilities on Tuesdays. She had to travel to London for a business meeting with Shane. Shane wanted to be in WWE and continue working for his business.

**The Next Day. **

After a little morning delight as Roman put it they grabbed a quick breakfast at a local diner before Roman headed to Brooklyn for some press and DayAnna was meeting Shane at Flight Shop.

"Hi Shane." She said handing him his coffee just how he liked it.

"Thanks Day. You look really nice today. New dress?" Shane asked.

As DayAnna was wearing a white dress with black polka dots on it. With a black belt around the waist. It was sleeveless in the arms as it went around her neck. She was wearing a cute pair of black heels to match. Her hair was up in a cute little up do.

"It is." DayAnna said as she began going over the days schedule. Today he had to split his duties with the business and SummerSlam so it was going to be busy.

"Shane this is Joe from Complex. He is the one who is gonna shop with you today." DayAnna said to him.

"Hey Joe. Shane." He said shaking his hand.

"Hi Shane. It's great to meet you and thank you again for doing this." Joe said.

"No problem. Any excuse to buy shoes." Shane chuckled.

"So really we'll just walk around the store talk shoes then you'll have a chance to buy and the camera will just follow us around."

"Sounds great." Shane said.

"A huge thank you goes out to your assistant for arranging this. It's a great idea." Joe said.

"She's great." Shane smiled as he looked over at DayAnna who was talking with the camera man who was setting everything up. "She did give you a list of things I was willing to talk about?"

"Yes she handled everything." Joe said.

As the camera started rolling Joe and Shane walked around the store talking shoes, the return to WWE and some of the sneakers other superstars have been seen wearing. Then it was time to shop. Shane was like a kid in a candy store and DayAnna could tell as he picked out three or four pairs of Jordan ones to buy.

"871 dollars." DayAnna chuckled as Shane handed her the bags.

"Ouch!" Shane smiled and made a face.

"Ouch is right. Four pairs of Jordan ones would pay my rent." She joked.

"Just borrow from the trust fund." Shane laughed.

"Oh haha." She giggled. "You know the boys are gonna want to steal those right?"

"They know better than to get into my shoe closet." Shane smiled. "We did just get each of them new shoes for the summer."

"Well hopefully you can get these in the house before they see them." She teased as she looked at her phone.

"Everything good?" Shane asked as they were getting into the back of the car.

"Yes everything is good." She giggled at Roman's dirty text message he sent her.

"Good. So I thought we'd stop by the office first get in an hours worth of work. Then was thinking we could grab lunch?" Shane smiled as he motioned for the drive to head to the office.

"Yeah we could do that as long at you are in Brooklyn by 2 pm. You have the special Olympics meet and greet with Stephanie."

"Always keeping me on schedule." Shane smiled.

"That's my job." She smiled.

"I am glad you agreed to continue to work with me. I know your dad wasn't thrilled." Shane said.

"No he wants me to go work with Andrew but I couldn't work for my older brother." She said.

"I wouldn't want to work for my brother either." Shane joked.

"You don't have a brother." She laughed.

"Exactly. That's why I do my own thing."

"Seems to be working for me so far. Well unless I talk to my dad for more than one dinner." DayAnna joked.

"I can talk to him. You are doing great things and now that I am back in WWE you are more than just my assistant you know that right?" He said putting his hand on her leg.

She glanced over at him he'd never touched her like that before but just brushed it off.

"Thank you Shane. That means a lot. I really enjoy this job and all of the opportunities you've given me."

"You've deserved every one of them." Shane smiled.

**A few days Later- SummerSlam. **

"Great match Dean." DayAnna said as she hand a couple drinks and popcorn in her hands.

"Thanks babe. I am still the champ ya know." He said cocky with that Dean wiggle.

"There was never a doubt in my mind." She said.

"Unless I am up against Uce?" Dean questioned.

"Right I will always root for him." She winked.

Dean chuckled. "Ah puppy love."

"Oh ha ha." She laughed.

"You hungry?" He laughed taking some popcorn.

"No not for me. This is Shane's."

"Well in that case the skip wont mind." Dean laughed taking more off the top.

DayAnna chuckled. "Go hit the shower Champ."

"You're not the boss." He laughed.

"You stink Ambrose shower." She called back to him.

As DayAnna made her way over to where Shane and the others were watching the show she handed him his drink and popcorn.

"Thanks Day." He smiled eating some popcorn.

"Of course." She said. "So Roman's match is next?"

"Yep." Hunter smiled as he knew there was something going on between Roman and DayAnna.

She smiled as Shane glanced down at her. She was in heels but still a few inches shorter than him. Her eyes were now on the screen as Shane was eating his popcorn. A smiled appeared on her face when Roman's theme hit and his started walking to the ring. However the boos over took the cheers.

"What is the deal with the fans? Why don't they like Roman?" DayAnna said.

"They are fickle. The WWE Universe doesn't know what it likes half the time. They think we "shove Roman down their throats."" Hunter said.

"He works hard for them every night." She stated turning her attention back to the screen. As Rusev attacked Roman before the bell. As the fight spilled out of the ring.

"What the hell the match hasn't even started." DayAnna growled. "Is this even legal?"

"Day calm down it's fine it's all part of the show." Shane reassured her as he moved closer to her.

As Rusev was still attacking Roman he was trying to fight back.

"The match hasn't even started yet." DayAnna said.

"Day like I said it's all part of the show. Remember when we talked about my match with Taker same thing." Shane explained.

"Yeah I know and I told you then it was dumb to jump off that cell." She said.

"I know but it was cool. Now see look." He said pointing to the screen. "The officials are breaking it up kind of."

"Good get him punch him in the face. Get him in the eye hell get him in both eyes." DayAnna said.

As Shane looked at DayAnna and shook his head.

"Who knew she was getting this into WWE." He said looking at Hunter.

"I don't think it's WWE. I think it's more like the person in this match now." Hunter laughed looking at the TV.

Shane glanced at DayAnna then at the screen he knew it wasn't Rusev because one he wasn't her type at all and two he had just married Lana.

"Roman?" Shane said.

"Shane you do know those two are a thing right?" Hunter said.

"It's not like official or anything I know they've hung out." Shane said.

"You need to open your eyes they are a couple now. Get with the program." Hunter chuckled. "DayAnna listen Roman is gonna be fine. Remember this is entertainment." Hunter reminder her as he patter her back.

"It's entertaining when he's beating on people." She smiled. "Hell yeah spear his ass!"

As Roman came backstage he walked towards DayAnna.

"Hell of a spear Reigns!" She smiled hugging him.

"He deserved it." He grinned leaning down to kiss her. "No more hiding you my girl." He smiled kissing her again.

"That I am." She smiled ear to ear.

"Hey I am gonna shower then let's get the hell out of here and head back to your place." He winked.

"Sounds perfect." She smiled watching him walk away.

Shane glanced over at DayAnna.

"You and Roman Reigns?" He asked.

"Yes. I know I should have said we were official but it just kind of happened we started hanging out and one thing let to another." She explained.

Shane didn't say anything as he just nodded as they watched the Main Event Brock Lesnar vs Randy Orton. It didn't take long for Brock to beat Randy senseless with blood all over the ring. He won by KO. However Brock wasn't done there as he continued beating him senseless. Shane decided to go out there.

"Shane." DayAnna said.

"I've got this it's part of the show remember." He told her as he headed to the ring to stop the beast from beating on the viper.

Roman came out of the Locker room just in time to see Shane get F'5ed by Brock Lesnar in the middle of the ring.

"Are you serious right now?" DayAnna said.

"Damn that had to hurt." Roman said. "Been on the other side of a few of those."

"Think he'll be alright?" Day asked.

"He's a McMahon he'll be fine."

"DayAnna Mr. McMahon wanted you to go ring side." a young man wearing a WWE shirt said.

"Are you sure?" DayAnna asked.

"Yes he just whispered it to the official who radioed to me." He told her.

"Ring side that's new." Roman said.

DayAnna didn't hear Roman say that as she was already being escorted to the ring. As Shane was slowly sitting up as the show went off the air.

"You can go out there now." The young man said.

DayAnna went down towards the ring.

"Day." Shane breathed out.

"They said you wanted me to come ring side?"

"I need your help backstage." He said in pain.

"Of course." DayAnna said as Shane got out of the ring and hugged her.

"You sure you are alright? That was a massive slam?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said as he wrapped his arm around her and his other around another official heading back stage.

"You should get checked out. I am having the car come around and taking you straight home." DayAnna said getting out her phone.

"Day I said I am fine." Shane told her.

"Day you ready?" Roman asked.

"Actually I was just gonna get checked out by the trainer. Day I need you." Shane said.

"It shouldn't take long. If you don't want to wait you can head to my place." DayAnna said getting into her bag and handing him her keys.

"I can wait for you." He said.

"May take a little bit Roman you can head out." Shane stated as he went into the trainers room.

"I'm sorry Roman I am sure I need to call Marissa or something. I promise I wont be long." She said kissing his lips softly.

"We really need to talk about your job description because you do more than a personal assistant should." Roman told her and he kissed her again.

"Noted and I promise when I get home I will make it up to you." She winked.

"Ooo I like the sound of that." He said pulling her into a hug and kissing her again.

When they heard her name being called through the door.

"I love you and I will see you in a little bit." She told him.

"I love you too." He said watching his girlfriend go into the trainers room.

"I am really starting to not like that McMahon."

* * *

_**Thank You Lisee, Kaidence, Jessica619, jjd022980 and wolfgirl2013 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing your thoughts and comments on this story. **_

_**Thank you to all who are taking the time to read and follow this story. **_

_**I hope you are all staying safe and healthy. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**September – 2016 **

"You're still at work baby girl? It's 8 pm on a Sunday." Roman said over the phone to his girlfriend.

"Yes. Shane's in a meeting with some stake holders in Japan right now. It's 9 am in Tokyo." DayAnna said spinning around in her office chair.

DayAnna was working late at the office in New York city. While Roman was in Indianapolis Indiana for a Clash of Champions.

"Minor detail." Roman said. "Are you gonna be able to watch my match? I'm right before the main even to 10 pm I should be going on or so."

"I really hope to be home by then." DayAnna said.

"Day did you order the take out Mr. McMahon asked for?" Nathan another one of Shane's employee's asked her.

"Yes Nate I did. I ordered his favorite sandwiches from the deli around the corner they are delivering." She said as she clicked a few things on her computer. "Hey good news stud." She smiled talking to Roman once again.

"What's that?"

"I can watch your match here in the office. I just got the WWE network on my work computer."

"I new you wouldn't miss it. Hey we still on for this weekend? I finally have an off weekend and I can't wait to see you." He smiled.

"Yes my flight leaves Thursday evening. Looking forward to a little Florida sun."

"Is that it?" He questioned trying to be serious.

"Yep pretty much. Sitting pool side in my new bikini."

"Girl are you trying to turn me on before my match?" Roman chuckled.

Day giggled. "I will never tell. But being serious. I miss you and can't wait to see you this week. But are you sure you want me to meet your parents?" She asked a little nervous.

"I miss you to Baby girl. And Yes I am more than sure. I want them to meet the woman who made me fall in love with her." He said proudly.

"Oh I made you fall in love with me?" She giggled.

"Yes baby girl I had no choice in the matter."

"Who knew I had that much control." She giggled as Day looked up and saw the deliver guy from the deli coming off the elevator. "I gotta go stud. I will talk to you later and good luck put down Rusev once and for all and get that title."

"There's no doubt I am walking out Champion." Roman smiled. "I love you Day."

"I love you Rome." She said hanging up the phone paying the deliver man plus tip.

"Shane the food's here." DayAnna said knocking on the conference room door.

"Great! Thanks Day. OOO yes you got me the club sandwich." Shane smiled as DayAnna handed him the wrapped sandwich and small bag of chips along with his drink.

"With extra ham and pickles on the side." DayAnna said.

"Does this woman know me or what!" Shane smiled at another one of his associates.

"She really does. Not bad on the eyes either McMahon." He whispered back to him. Shane just smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Day why don't you join us?" Shane offered.

"That's alright Shane I have a little more work to do at my desk." She said.

"Nonsense. That work can wait. Join us." Shane said again.

DayAnna hesitated because usually these meetings were closed but it appeared that they were done with the video session any way. She finally agreed and as Shane and a few other associates were eating their late dinner and chatting about business and soon golf. DayAnna was eating her salad when Shane leaned over.

"Bite?" He offered.

"No thanks. To much meat on there." She told him.

"You don't eat meat?" He asked.

"Oh I do but not big on ham." DayAnna answered.

"I'll have to remember that." Shane said.

"So this Thursday is the charity golf tournament right McMahon." Someone asked.

"Yes. Right Day?"

"Yes Shane. It's at Shadow Ridge in New Jersey. It starts at 10 am and should be done by 4 pm. There will be a brunch served before the tournament at 9 am." DayAnna explained.

"See I told you she's got it all planned out."

"What charity again?" another person asked.

"This one is for the Make a Wish Foundation." DayAnna smiled.

"I let DayAnna pick the Charity this time." Shane said with a smile. "WWE also works with Make a Wish so it's great press for our business too."

Over the next hour or so more business talk was had along with more details about the golf outing. Finally the meeting wrapped up and everyone started to head home. Only Nate, Shane and DayAnna were left at the office. DayAnna was cleaning the conference room when she looked at the time.

"Oh No." DayAnna said rushing to her computer.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"I hope I didn't miss Rome's match. It was a title match." She said sitting at her desk and getting on the Network. "Damn it. I missed it." She said feeling horrible as she watched Roman standing on the ring ropes holding the United States Title in his hands.

"_As Roman Reigns celebrates his first United States Championship win." Micheal Cole said. _

"That's the boyfriend?" Nate grinned.

"Yes you've seen him before hence this picture on my desk." She smiled looking at a photo of her and Roman that was taking over Summerslam week in her apartment.

"OK well in this photo he's wearing glasses and he had a man bun. Here." He said pointing to the screen. "I see a sexy sweaty hunk of a man. With long amazing hair."

DayAnna giggled biting her lip. "He is all man believe me."

"ooo girl." Nate said in a girly voice. "I bet he is."

"Should I tell Tyler?"

"Oh he knows I look that isn't a crime girl." He smiled. "But hey being serious Roman will understand you were working."

"Yeah I know I just feel bad this was a huge moment for him and I missed it. I should have paid more attention to the time."

**Several Days Later – Thursday. **

DayAnna was in New Jersey for the golf tournament. Every one was enjoying the brunch as Day was making sure everything was set and ready to go.

"Everything looks great DayAnna." Nate said helping her.

"Thanks. I just wanted to make sure it all came together and I couldn't have done it with out you." She smiled. "Now are you sure you'll be able to finish everything up this evening?"

"Yes for the millionth time. You're plane leave at 6 pm so you need to leave here no later than 3 pm. You need to make it up to your man." Nate smiled at her.

"Don't remind me." DayAnna said.

"Was he really mad?" Nate asked.

"I think he was more disappointed." She said as she scanned the room seeing all these executives in golf clothes enjoying the brunch.

"Did he say that?"

"No but I could sense it in his voice. I told him I would watch and I didn't he has a right to be mad. So I am hoping to make it up to him over the next several days. Also meeting his parents."

"Wait you're meeting the parents?" Nate grinned.

"Yep."

"Getting serious now." He told her.

That afternoon everything was going well everyone seemed to love the golf tournament and the donations for The Make a Wish Foundation were rolling in.

DayAnna Met up with Shane on one of the holes of golf.

"Day. This is great everyone is loving it."

"That's good and the donations keep rolling in." She smiled.

"I want to thank you for this idea. The new clients are digging it." Shane said.

"Of course just doing my job." She said.

"Want to drive the golf cart?" He asked.

"Duh! Don't have to ask me twice." DayAnna smiled as she was driving Shane to the next hole. She noticed Shane was checking his phone and had a serious look on his face.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Not really. Marissa and I were suppose to go to dinner with Mr. Yang this evening and then hit a Broadway show. But she's canceling on me." He stated.

"Oh Shane I am so sorry. Stuck at work?" DayAnna asked as she stopped the golf cart reaching their destination.

"Something like that." He said as he looked at Day. "Hey why don't you come with me instead. Can't do this couple thing alone. He's bringing his wife."

"Oh Shane. I can't." She said looking at him.

"Please I need you I can't do this alone." He stated.

"Shane I'm sorry I really can't remember I asked for the tomorrow off. I am flying out to Florida tonight." She said. "I am sure Mr. Yang will understand beside he seems to like you so just explain Marissa is working late and you'll be fine."

"Can you change your flight? Fly out first thing tomorrow?" Shane asked.

"Oh Shane. I just ..." She said as he looked and touched her arm softy.

"Please."

"Let me see what I can do." DayAnna said getting off the golf cart.

As she headed towards the club house she got out her phone to call Roman.

"Hey Baby girl." He said answering the phone. "I can't wait to see you. I have your plane landing about 11 pm. So I will be at the airport to pick you then. So are you on your way to the airport?"

"Rome about that …." She started to say.

"No baby girl no. Tell me you are not changing our plans." Roman said.

"Just until tomorrow I can take a morning flight and be there by noon." She told him.

"Why? Why the change?" He asked directly.

"Shane … had tickets to see Broadway with a client and Marissa ..." DayAnna began to say before Roman stopped her.

"Nope stop right there. That is not your job Day. He can do that shit solo. Please just tell him no get on the plane and see me." Roman said.

"Rome I just …."

"Listen you are to damn nice. McMahon is taking advantage of that. He's blurring those lines Day I can see it. You're job is not to go out with him to a show to woo a client." Roman said.

"I know Rome. I'm sorry I even brought it up. I will be on that plane."

"Good I will see you soon. I love you Day."

"Love you too." She said hanging up the phone as she reached the club house.

"Hey Day. Just in time. You're cab is here to take you to the airport." Nate smiled. "I already put your bags in the truck."

"Thanks. Look when Shane gets back to the club house tell him I am sorry but I couldn't change my flight. He maybe mad so I am sorry I am leaving him that way. But tomorrow morning make sure you have an Almond Croissant and a double tall caffe Misto on his desk. He'll be fine by lunch." DayAnna explained while getting in the cab.

By the time DayAnna to the airport and through security her phone went off she looked down at saw that it was Shane. She took a deep breathe and hit ignore. A few moments later her phone went off again.

_"First thing Monday Morning I want to see you in my office."_

DayAnna read the message then turned off her phone. She would worry about that Monday right now she was heading to see Roman a man she had grown to love and care about and this weekend was about them and meeting his parents. DayAnna only hoped they would like her.

* * *

_**Thank you jjd022980, jessica619, Lisee, Tingtorn78 and Kaidence for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing your thoughts and comments on this story. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who is reading and following this story. You all are amazing. **_

_**I hope you are all staying safe and healthy during this time. Sending you all hugs (from a safe distance of course) and love. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A few days later – Florida. **

"You look amazing baby girl." Roman said coming out of the bathroom in a nice pair of pants and a button up shirt.

"Thanks. I am so nervous meeting your parents. I hope they like me." DayAnna said as she was looking in the mirror. She was wearing a cute thin strapped white summer dress with a black flower print on it. With a little black belt buckled around her waist.

"What's not to love about you?" Roman smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "Don't worry they are gonna love you because I love you."

DayAnna giggled as his beard tickled her face. "I love you too and I hope you're right."

"I am always right baby." He smiled that cocky Reigns smile.

They got in the car and headed to Roman's parent's house. He reached over and grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips kissing her softly.

"I am so glad you came this weekend. I missed you so much." He told her as he kissed her hand again and then held it.

"Me too. I missed you too. You've been on the road a lot the last several months." She said glancing over at him.

"I know I'm sorry. That's the life of a WWE superstar. In a different town and bed every night." Roman said.

"Just as long as that bed is empty." She said looking at him.

"My bed is rarely empty." He stated with a cocky grin on his face.

DayAnna's smile faded. "Oh."

"Dean and Truth are bed hogs. Dean can't sleep alone he's gets nightmares." Roman laughed.

"Roman Reigns! Not funny." She said hitting his arm.

"It was a little funny. But being serious you are the only one I want in my bed." He smiled leaning over to kiss her.

"And you are the only one in mine." She smiled into the kiss. "Oh did you remember the wine and flowers for your parents?"

"Yes I did. But I told you Day you didn't have to get them anything."

"I am polite I was always taught to bring a little something as a Thank you for the invite to dinner. I just hope they like the wine. That is one thing I have never been good at picking what wine goes with what." She said.

"They are gonna like it you don't have to worry." He smiled.

When Day's purse started to buzz.

"If that's Shane again I am gonna spear his dumb ass." Roman growled.

DayAnna looked at her phone and hit ignore. She didn't say anything as she put her phone away.

"It was Shane wasn't it? What the hell is his problem?" Roman growled.

"He's just mad. He rescheduled the dinner with Mr. Yang and he blames me. It's fine. I text him yesterday and told him I was technically on vacation and I would talk to him in a few days. Listen Shane doesn't matter right now. Let's focus on tonight and hoping your parents like me." DayAnna smiled leaning over and kissing Roman's cheek.

"Good plan." He said as he pulled into his parent's drive way.

He held Day's hand as they walked up to the door as they walked in.

"HEY POP! We're here!" Roman yelled to his father Sika.

"Boy! About damn time!" Sika said hugging his son then glancing over at DayAnna. "Damn! This is the girlfriend?" He smiled.

"Hello Mr. Reigns. I'm DayAnna Forester. This is for you and your wife." She smiled reaching out her hand to shake it.

"She's way to polite for your ass." Sika laughed as he hugged DayAnna. "Call me Sika or Pops. Mr. Reigns makes me feel old." He told her as he took the bottle of wine and flowers.

As She giggled as Roman's Mom Patrica came out.

"Oh heavens she is gorgeous Roman." Patrica said.

DayAnna blushed. "Thank you so much."

"Told ya Ma." Roman beamed.

Over the next few hours DayAnna's nerves went away as it was just so easy to talk to Roman's parents. They talked about her life and of course they had stories about Roman growing up including the time he peed his bed. Roman defended himself when he said he was three years old and it was a thunder storm. They even talked a little WWE where DayAnna admitted she wasn't really a fan until Shane came back she didn't know much about the sport until late last year after she started researching and watching wrestling. They were talking a little bit more when DayAnna's phone went off.

"Excuse me I am sorry that is so rude." She said as she looked down and saw it was her father. William Forester.

"Shane?" Roman scoffed rolling his eyes.

"No my.. my father." She said looking at the phone. Then looking at Sika and Patrica. "I'm sorry I do have to take this."

"Go ahead sweetie. You can use the office or you can go out on the deck." She offered.

DayAnna answered the phone and went out on to the deck to get some air.

"She's a keeper Rome. She's good for you and I can tell you love her so much." Patrica said.

"I do Ma. So much she's not like any other woman I've been with. I feel like I can truly trust her." He smiled.

"I can tell you both love each other but What do you know about her family Rome?" Sika asked as they glanced at DayAnna on the deck through the sliding glass door.

"Not much. I haven't met them yet. I know her dad is some business man. He's good friends with Vince. She doesn't talk about them. I know they got a shit ton of money like the McMahon's but she's different she's not into all that." Roman stated glancing towards the door.

Sika just nodded at his son.

"Hi Dad." She said answering her phone.

"Hi Dad? That's all you have to say?" William asked in a strict tone. "You've embarrassed me and the Forester name."

"Dad what are you talking about?" DayAnna asked confused.

"Shane called me and told me that you are ignoring his calls and that you ran off to Florida with your boyfriend. I told Shane he must be mistaken because if my DayAnna had a boyfriend well her mother and I would know about it." He stated.

"Dad. I'm sorry but that's not what happened at all. I do have a boyfriend and I was gonna tell you about him soon when we had our family dinner. I am only ignoring Shane because he is being a little selfish right now. He gets like that and by Monday he'll be fine." She stated.

"DayAnna this is no way for you to do business. I taught you better than this. You don't ignore your boss. Shane gave you a chance and this is how you prepay him?"

"Dad listen to me. I asked for Friday off so I could have a little time with my Roman. I asked a few weeks ago. He told me that was fine. I scheduled the charity golf thing and have been working none stop. Thursday Shane asked me to cancel my flight to go to dinner with him and a client. I said no that wasn't my job and I was sorry Marissa couldn't go. He is a big boy he could have went alone. But he got mad canceled and then rescheduled for sometime next week." DayAnna explained pacing the deck.

"That is not how we do things. Your boss asked you to do something you do it. You are working for a McMahon. You chose to be an assistant you don't get to pick and chose what you do and what you don't. This is the job you wanted. You apologize to Shane when you see him first thing Monday. Also we want to meet this boyfriend Shane told me he's a wrestler really DayAnna? Bring him to the family dinner next week." He stated.

"Dad family dinner isn't next week and you aren't listening to me about Shane." DayAnna said.

"DayAnna we moved the dinner to next week. Shane is your boss. I have heard enough. Apologize to Shane and you will bring the so called boyfriend to dinner next week. End of discussion." He stated.

"Fine." She said.

"Fine?" He repeated.

"Yes sir." She said as she was trying not to cry.

"See you next week." He said as he hung up the phone.

DayAnna took a deep breathe and she ended the call.

"You OK baby girl?" Roman asked her coming over to her.

"Yeah it was my Dad. He wanted to check and invite you to family dinner next week." She said with a half smile.

"Ooo dinner with the parents I don't know that's big. That's s pretty serious shit." Roman said trying to joke around.

DayAnna nodded. "Yeah."

"Listen of course I will go to this family dinner and meet the parents." He smiled pulling her into a hug. "You sure you are OK Day I want you to know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know Rome. Thanks I am fine just my Dad can be a lot at times and I just need a minute." She said wrapping her arms around him feeling so safe in his embrace.

Roman nodded. "You know what will make it all better?"

"What?" She asked a looked into his eyes.

"Holding the US title."

"OH really me holding the US title will make me feel better?" She giggled.

"It's magic baby girl. Holding it naked is even better." He winked.

"Roman!" She laughed hitting him playfully.

"There is that laugh I fell in love with." He smiled placing his hand on her face and rubbing his thumb softly over her cheek. "I love you Day no matter what I want to be the guy you turn to trust."

"I love you too Roman and I do trust you." She said their eyes locked on each other as he pulled her into a sweet passionate kiss.

DayAnna only hoped Roman still meant those words after he met her family.

* * *

_**Thank you Jessic619, Lisee, jjd022980, ShieldGirlBecky and Tingtorn78 for you for taking the time to leave amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas on this story so thank you. **_

_**Thank you to all who have followed and are reading this story. Thanks so much. **_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find in this chapter I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss a few things. **_

_**For those who don't know I am also writing another story called "A Reason To Stay" which is a sequel to the other story I posted "Stay". Feel free to check it out. **_

_**Stay Safe and Healthy! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday Morning. **

DayAnna got off the elevator with Starbucks in her hand. She had flown back to New York last night as Roman flew to Raw. He was gonna be coming to see her in a few days for the family dinner. But right now she needed to face her boss Shane McMahon.

"Hey DayAnna how was the weekend with the boyfriend?" Nate asked coming over to her desk. As she put down her bag and took off her jacket.

"It was great better than I could have hoped for. Rome's mom is so sweet and his dad was so funny. They are just a sweet family." She smiled.

"See nothing to worry about told you they would like you." Nate smiled as he noticed DayAnna looking towards Shane's office door.

"He's not here yet." He told her taking his coffee from her.

"Oh. Really?" She said looking at the time. "On a scale of 1 to pissed off. How mad do you think he was Thursday?"

"Pissed off. IF dude could blow smoke out his ears he would have. He called Mr. Yang and changed the dinner meeting and then he kind of shut down the whole way back to the city. I've never seen him that quiet I mean usually he blows up and like yells well not yells but gives us that stern McMahon voice. Not this time he was just quiet." Nate explained.

"Oh." DayAnna said again. "Well I brought him his favorite coffee and I got him his favorite breakfast burrito from that place a few blocks away."

"Think that will help?"

"Just trying not to get fired." She said as the elevator and Shane headed their way.

"Day my office now!" He stated as he went right into his office.

DayAnna took a deep breathe as she glanced at Nate.

"He wont fire you but just encase don't forget his coffee and breakfast burrito." He said handing her the coffee and the bag she had placed on her desk. "And good luck."

"Thanks." She said as she went into his office.

"Door shut!" Shane said as he had the blinds closed to his windows as well. DayAnna closed the door and walked over towards his desk.

"Shane I got you a coffee and those breakfast burritos you like." She said handing him the bag.

"The ones from that diner a few blocks away?" He said trying not to smile seeing the back.

"Yes. The ones you never get yourself because you say they are to bad for you." She said handing him the bag.

"Thanks." He said getting one out of the bag and taking a big bite. "Sit please."

"Shane listen I'm sorry about the meeting with Mr. Yang. I never meant to make you or this company look bad in any way. I hope you know that." DayAnna explained.

"I know Day. I just needed you to be a team player and help me out. You chose to go to Florida and hang with Roman."

"Shane it wasn't like I just left. I requested this time off over two weeks ago. You agreed. You told me that after the charity golf thing was done then I would be good to take a day off. It was one day. But Shane I have another issue and it's more personal." DayAnna said.

"Is everything? Did you and Roman break up?" Shane asked.

"No nothing like that. I met his parents they were super sweet and things are great with Roman. This is about you calling my Dad." DayAnna said. "Shane I know I was ignoring your calls but I knew you were mad so I was giving you time to clear your head before we talked. You called my dad who called me and you know exactly how he gets."

"Day I am sorry. I was just mad at you for leaving and going to be with Roman." Shane admitted as DayAnna looked at him. "I mean I was upset that you left and didn't go to that business meeting with me. That is what I meant."

"I am sorry Shane next time we just need to be better at communicating and just respect the time I asked for off." DayAnna said.

"I am sorry too. I never should have called Will it was a bad move and I am sorry you got the brunt of that." Shane said as he looked at her.

"It's what my father does I am use to it. But now I have to have dinner with my family this Thursday. So YAY me." DayAnna said with fake excitement in her voice.

"You'll be fine. You've always been able to handle them." Shane chuckled.

"Yeah it's Roman I am more worried for." She smiled.

"Wait Roman is meeting the Foresters?" Shane questioned.

"Yes Thursdays family dinner."

"Good Luck Reigns." Shane said.

"That's what I told him. So want to go over the agenda for the week?" DayAnna asked.

"Sure it is Monday. Damn these are so good always taking care of me." Shane said he took another big bite of the second burrito as he had already eaten the first.

Started going over the weekly agenda and what town Shane would be in for Smackdown he said he was flying in and out the same day so DayAnna could work out of the office on Tuesday.

"Friday evening dinner with Mr. Yang at 6 and the Broadway show at 8 pm." Shane said.

"You and Marissa?" DayAnna asked as she was putting that on his weekly schedule.

"No. Me and you."

"Oh Shane I just thought …." DayAnna began to say.

"I know you think this isn't your job and you are right this isn't something I would normally I wouldn't as my assistant to do this. But Day I trust you and I want you there with me. So please tell me that you will be there." Shane asked reaching over his desk and taking her hand.

DayAnna looked looked at him and thought a moment. Then her father's words rang through her head.

"What are we seeing?" She asked.

A smile appeared on Shane's face. "Shrek the musical."

She couldn't help but smiled.

"Really? I've really wanted to see that!"

Shane smiled. "I know. So this Friday."

"This Friday."

**A few days later Thursday. **

"Here let me fix this suit jacket." DayAnna said as she used her hands and ran it over Roman's suit jacket. He was wearing a nice pair of black pants with a button up shirt and a nice suit jacket.

They were standing on the porch of her parents large Connecticut home.

"Better?" He asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Yes sorry. You always look good to me." She smiled looking up at him.

"Parents usually love me I've got this. No you can relax and I must say you are looking really good in this skirt." He smiled putting his hands on her waist.

"Rome." She giggled as Roman's eyes scanned her body.

"What you look hot." He smiled smacking her booty as she laughed when the door to the house opened.

"DayAnna Forester." William here father said sternly.

DayAnna giggled and Roman let go of her quickly and stood up straight fixing his jacket as DayAnna adjusted her skirt.

"Hello Dad." She said kissing his cheek. As they walked into the house. "This is for you." She said handing him the bottle of wine. "Dad this is my Boyfriend Roman Reigns. Rome this is my father William."

"Nice to finally meet you sir." Roman said shaking his hand. "Day has talked about you often."

"Wish I could say the same." He said eyeing Roman.

"There is my girl." Leslie her mother said coming over to hug her daughter.

"Hi Mom." DayAnna said into the hug.

"This must be Roman Reigns. You know Linda and Vince have told us about you." Leslie smiled.

"HI Ma'am. Yes I am Roman Reigns and these are for you." He said handing her the flowers.

"They are beautiful. See Will honey he is so sweet." Leslie said.

William nodded as they went into the front room for drinks.

"Did you get things squared away with Shane?" William asked fixing drinks.

"Yes Dad. We worked it all out and everything is fine." DayAnna said.

"Good. I still think it was unprofessional that you ran off to Florida." William said.

"Dad we talked about this. I talked with Shane it's not a big deal can we move on?" DayAnna said taking the drink and handing it to Roman as she took the other for herself.

"Did the meeting get rescheduled?" William asked.

"Yes for tomorrow evening." DayAnna answered. "Dinner and drinks at 6 and the show at 9 pm." DayAnna said.

"Oh I just love going to see shows on Broadway." Leslie smiled. "What is Shane taking you to see?"

"Shrek the Musical." DayAnna smiled.

"Really? Odd choice for a client." William said.

"It was Shane's choice. Not that I am complaining because I actually wanted to see it." DayAnna smiled sipping her drink.

"Really? Do you have the presentation prepared for the dinner?" William asked.

"Dad I am sure Shane is ready. I uploaded the files and finished that part of presentation. Can we please move on now?"

"Yeah Dad we are suppose to be grilling the new boyfriend not Day." Andrew her older brother said coming into the room with his wife Holly.

"Hey Drew." DayAnna smiled getting up and hugging her brother. "This is my boyfriend Roman. Rome this is my older brother Andrew."

"Nice to meet you. Day talks about you often." Roman said shaking his hand.

"All good things I hope and not the horror stories of when we were teenagers." He laughed. "This is my wife Holly."

Roman shook her hand as well as they all sat down in the front room and start chatting a little bit.

"Mom no Alyssa?" DayAnna asked looking around for her little sister.

"No your sister decided she was going to go back packing through Europe." Leslie said.

"Ah and Dad you are OK with that?" DayAnna asked.

"Well it's not like she stole a car and had Shane bail her out. Then ran off to London for almost a year." He said as a smirk came across his face.

"I didn't steal a car. Logan borrowed it. Besides it's not like we didn't know whose it was." DayAnna said.

"You stole a car?" Roman asked looking at her.

"We borrowed it. It's just well the police didn't see it that way." She reasoned.

"Thank goodness for Shane he really bailed you out of that one. He got old man Henry to drop all the charges on you and Logan." Andrew said.

"Really?" Roman said.

"OK enough about me and the past let's move on." DayAnna said holding Roman's hand.

William nodded but then started to ask about Shane's business and how everything is going on that end.

As dinner was served in the dinning room they began the conversation seemed to switch from Shane and business talk. As William began to flood Roman with questions about his family and what he did before he got into WWE.

"Vince tells me you have a great work ethic?" William asked.

"Yes I like to think I do sir. I respect the business that Mr. McMahon has and he gave me a chance when football didn't and couldn't. I show up every night to fight and entertain the fans."

"You are the US champion right now right?" Andrew asked.

"Yes I am. You a fan do you watch?" Roman asked taking a sip of his water.

"I do off and on. Honestly I watch the Smackdown more no offense just because I like seeing Shane make an ass of himself sometimes. But I have watched a few recent episodes of Raw." Andrew said.

"That's cool man." Roman said.

As they chatted a little more the tension that started the evening seemed to lift over the course of dinner. Her family seemed to like Roman even her Dad after asking him those hard hitting questions every father does. As the evening came to an end they were saying their good byes.

"Well we survived." DayAnna said as Roman was driving back to her place. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"We did." Roman stated.

"Rome thank you for being so great tonight about my Dad asking you all those questions. He's a hard ass but he does mean well." She said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah he seems to really like Shane." Roman said his eyes on the road.

"He's just known Shane forever. He loves Stephanie too. We grew up with the McMahon's." She told him.

"Yeah."

"Rome what's up?" DayAnna asked as she took his hand and looked at him.

"I don't like that you are going out with Shane tomorrow." He blurted out. "I just have this feeling you can't trust him."

"Listen I know it seems weird. But he is my boss and a friend. This is strictly business. Nothing more nothing less. I am their as his assistant and to help get this deal done with Mr. Yang."

"Day just promise me you'll watch out for him. I don't know why but I just have this feeling there is more to it than that."

"I promise." She said her hand on his leg. "Now let's get back to my place so I can get out of these clothes."

"Oh I like the sound of that." Roman grinned as he leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

_**Thank You Jessica619, Tingtorn78, Lisee and jjd022980 for you amazing comments and reviews. I truly enjoy reading your thoughts, comments and ideas on this story. You are awesome. **_

_**Another huge Thank you to all who follow and read this story. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. **_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things. **_

_**Hope you are all well! Stay safe and healthy! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Friday Night. **

"Tell me you are not wearing that sexy black dress your wore on our date a month ago?" Roman said on the phone to DayAnna.

"I'm not. I am wearing that black jump suit I wore on our date when I was in Florida." She said looking in the mirror at herself.

"Ah Hell nah! You better not be!" Roman said sternly in a low growl.

DayAnna laughed.

"Calm down big dog! I am not wearing that either. I am wearing a burgundy dress. You know the one that is short in the front and flows in the back. With the straps that go around my neck." She explained.

"Send me a selfie!" Roman chuckled.

"If you're lucky!" She smiled.

"You tease." He chuckled.

"Oh I'll show you how much of a tease I can be." She smiled checking her self in the mirror one more time.

"Woman." Roman groaned.

"Yes?" She giggled trying to be all innocent.

"You are something else."

"I know." SHe giggled. "Rome?"

"Yeah?"

"Have a good match tonight and be safe." She told him.

"I will and just watch out for Shane." He told her.

"Your concerns are noted." She said before hanging up the phone.

She looked at herself in the mirror again before taking a couple selfies and then sent them to Roman. Her phone buzzed with heart and drooling emoji's. DayAnna giggled she had fallen in love with Roman Reigns there was no doubt about. As her phone buzzed again she signed seeing that it was Shane telling her he and the car were waiting down stairs. She fixed her ankle straps on both of her high heels. Then she grabbed her coat, purse and keys before heading down stairs. When she reached the lobby she was surprised when she saw Shane McMahon standing there in a nice suit standing in front of a black SUV.

"What's the occasion you are wearing a tie." She joked.

"Wow Day you look amazing and I figured I should dress the part." He smiled leaning in and kissing her cheek as she got into the car.

"Thank you and you do look very nice." She smiled as they were heading to the restaurant.

When they arrived the valet opened the door for them as Shane held out his hand for DayAnna. She didn't think as she took his hand as he helped her out of the car. As they walked in his arm was linked with hers when they were greeted by the hostess.

"Mr. McMahon so good to see you again." She smiled.

"Thank you. Is our table ready?" He asked.

"Yes sir. Mr. Yang is has just arrived as well and we seated him at the table." She answered.

"Thank you." He said as they were escorted to the table.

"Mr. McMahon nice to see you." Mr. Yang said as he reached out his hand as Shane shook it.

"You too Mr. Yang. Thank you again for being so accommodating with our schedule change." Shane said.

Mr. Yang nodded. "Not a problem. So glad we could still meet."

Shane pulled out DayAnna's chair.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Yang."

"You too Mrs. McMahon." He said shaking her hand as DayAnna was caught off guard as she was sitting down.

"Oh I'm not Shane's wife." She said quickly.

"You are not Mrs. McMahon?" He questioned.

As Shane sat down and glanced at DayAnna.

"No Mr. Yang this is the lovely DayAnna Forester."

"Oh! My mistake." He smiled looking at Shane.

"No mistake. No problem. She's lovely tho isn't she." Shane smiled as DayAnna was a little confused.

"She is very lovely." Mr. Yang agreed.

"Thank you. Mr. Yang and I am right here so you can talk to me." She smiled.

"Beautiful and feisty. I like it." He said.

Shane smiled and nodded in agreement. Then Mr. Yang introduced his wife to them.

After they looked at the menu and everyone ordered. Shane ordered a couple bottles of wine. While they waited for their food to arrive they began to talk business. DayAnna handed Shane to presentation and notes he had prepared along with the graphs. As they were talking business DayAnna was talking with Mrs. Yang who wanted to talk New York fashion. That really wasn't her thing but she knew enough that she could fake it until she made it.

By the time the food arrived it had seemed Shane had the deal almost sealed. They began to eat.

"DayAnna Shane tells me you helped him out a lot with this deal." Mr. Yang said.

"Shane did all the heavy lifting for it. I was just their to support him and typed and researched what he needed." She smiled.

"You have a good woman by your side Shane don't let her get away." Mr. Yang said.

As Shane grabbed DayAnna's hand and held it.

"I don't plan on it. She is one in a million." He smiled.

DayAnna faked a smiled until she removed her hand from Shane's as she went to grab her glass and took a drink. By the time desert arrived the dinner had turned from business to more personal. Shane talked and bragged about WWE and of course his three sons. It wasn't lost on DayAnna that he hadn't mentioned Marissa. As the check arrived DayAnna was more than relieved she wouldn't have to make any more awkward small talk during the show because that would require no talking. Shane paid the bill as they all walked out and handed the valet their tickets.

"Mr. McMahon Shane it will be great doing business with you." Mr. Yang said shaking Shane's hand. "DayAnna it was a pleasure meeting you tonight." He said shaking her hand as well.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you too."

"I will be in touch Shane." Mr. Yang said as his car pulled up and he opened the door for his wife as she got in.

"Looking forward to it." Shane said as Mr. Yang got in the car.

"Are they not going to the show?" She asked.

"No. They were just coming to the dinner. The show is for me and you." Shane smiled as their car pulled up and they got in.

DayAnna that weird feeling again.

"Shane I'm sorry I am confused. I thought you said this was all for the deal?" She asked.

"The dinner was for the deal. The show is for you."

"Shane I don't know it's this is appropriate." DayAnna said.

Shane chuckled. "Day please. I've known you since you forever. If anything that night you stole the care we passed appropriate."

"Shane we agreed we would never talk about that." She said looking at him.

"I know I'm sorry. But Day listen." He said taking her hand. "This is just a way for me to say thank you to you or all you do for me. You go above and beyond what an assistant should. I know you wanted to see this musical so I made it happen. I knew you wouldn't come if I asked so I did say it was business. So I did lie half the night was business the rest of the night is a thank you. Please say you aren't mad and you'll still come with me."

"I'm not mad at all Shane. Just annoyed. You need to be honest with me remember. Also you know nothing will happen between us right? You are married and honestly I am in love with Roman. So I will go but know this is just as friends."

"Of course. You know I love my wife and wait it's love with you and Roman?" He questioned.

"Yes it's love. I love Roman."

"I guess I didn't realize it was that serious." Shane said as the car stopped.

"So tonight it's just two friends enjoying the show." She said again as he helped her out of the car.

"Of course two friends." He said as he linked their arms again.

They went in and took their seats.

"Shane these seats are amazing. The last time I was here I was way back there." She smiled as she pointed to the way back.

"I pulled some strings." He smiled.

She laughed. "I bet you did."

DayAnna was so into the show from the second it started. Shane would glance over at her and smile he loved seeing her so excited and into the entire show.

At the conclusion of the show they went out to the car.

"That show was so amazing." DayAnna said. "It was so great and the songs were great."

"It wasn't what I expected but very well done." Shane agreed as they got into the car. "I am glad you enjoyed it."

"I did. I loved the music. _I waited all my life lived it by the book. Now I know that's not my story. You take me as I am. Love me as I look standing here in all my glory. I am sweetness. I am bratty. I'm a princess. I'm a fatty. I'm a mess of contradictions in a dress. I am sassy. I am sappy. When I'm with you I am happy. This is my story!" _She sang. "That song just fit so well."

"I love it when you sing. We haven't done a karaoke night in a long time." He said.

"Yeah I think I was in college the last night we did that. I was with Logan." She said.

"Oh Logan." He stated rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Shane." She said giving him a look.

"Sorry moving on did you have a favorite song?" Shane asked after he gave the driver directions back to DayAnna's place.

"I don't know." She smiled. "I loved all of them. Did you have a favorite one?"

"I like the one where they farted and burped."

"I think I got you beat." She said.

"Beat at what?" Shane asked.

"That's the name of the song and how did I know you'd like that one." DayAnna giggled.

"I live in a house with boys it's all we think about." He joked.

"Don't know how Marissa does it." She giggled.

Shane just nodded as they pulled up to her place.

"Thanks again for tonight Day. I really needed it." He told her.

"It was really fun. I am glad the deal worked out and things are moving forward. Thank you for taking me to the show. I loved it." She said.

"I am glad. You deserve to be happy." He said tucking a piece a stray piece of hair behind her ear then touching her face.

"Shane." She said softly as he moved in closer to her. "Just friends remember."

"I remember." He said softly as he kissed her forehead.

DayAnna nodded and got out of the car and headed up to her apartment. Shane watched as the door man let her in before they drove off. She went into her apartment and was getting ready for bed. When her phone went off.

"How was it?" Roman asked before Day could even say hello.

"Hello to you too." She laughed.

"Sorry Hi baby! How was it?"

"It was fine. It was business for the dinner part." She said. DayAnna went on to explain everything to Roman about how the night went and how the show was just the two of them.

"But you told him you were just friends right?" Roman asked.

"Yes I made it clear that I love you and I know the lines get blurred because we were friends before he was my boss but nothing was gonna happen because he was married and I love you."

"Good. Hope he got the message because if he didn't maybe I need to spear him." Roman said.

"Roman Reigns are you jealous?" DayAnna teased.

"Damn right! You are my girl so I will spear anyone who thinks they have a chance." He smiled.

"Well it's a good thing that I love you and no one but you has a chance with me."

"Good to know." He smiled. "Day?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Thank you Guest , Lisee, jjd022980, jessica619, Kaidence, Vampirezdarkgurl for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas on this story.**_

_**Thank you to all who have followed and are reading this story thank you. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**November 2016**

"Rome! Right there!" DayAnna moaned out in pure pleasure.

"Right there huh? You like this don't you baby girl?" Roman growled with a smirk on his face. As he thrust a little harder and faster.

"Yes! Oh GOD YES!" She panted her fingers raking down his back.

"You gonna come for your big dog?" Roman grunted.

As DayAnna looked up at the sexy sweaty Samoan man she was making love to and nodded.

"Say it!" Roman panted moving his hips. "Say you are gonna come for me."

"I'm coming!" She moaned as her body shook at her climax.

Roman and DayAnna hadn't seen each other in a little over 3 weeks. Roman had been gone on the WWE European tour and even thou Shane went to London for a few days he had DayAnna stay back in New York to keep the office running. So last night DayAnna flew into Buffalo New York to meet up with Roman and they hadn't left the hotel room since.

"Day?" Roman said as he collapsed on the bed next to her catching his breath.

"Yeah?" She asked catching her breathe as well.

"I love you."

"Rome?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." She smiled kissing his cheek as she rolled over cuddling with him her finger tracing his chest.

"Damn I've missed you baby girl." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"I've missed you too so much." She said as she glanced at the time and groaned a little bit.

"I know that groan what's wrong?" Roman asked looking down at her.

"I have to go to work. Well I have to shower first then go to work." She said as it was already almost after 11 am.

"Shower together?" He asked flashing that sexy smile at her.

"Not gonna work this time Reigns. I was really late last time because you played that little trick." She smiled sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her.

"You know I hate McMahon right?" Roman said putting his arms behind his head as he was checking her out while she walked to the bathroom.

"Which one?" She said looking at him.

"The only McMahon trying to seduce my girl." He stated.

"Again I say which one?" She giggled as she was now at the bathroom door.

"Oh you've got jokes." He said throwing a pillow at her. "It's not funny!"

"It's a little funny. "She giggle tossing the pillow back to him and shutting the bathroom door starting the shower.

**Later that Evening – Monday Night Raw. **

"DayAnna you are lookin be a utiful today." Dean said coming over to her.

"What do you want Ambrose?" DayAnna asked watching Roman , KO vs Cesaro and Sheamus in a tag team match.

"Me? Nothing! I am shocked can't a guy pay you compliment with out wanting something?"

"No not really. So what is it that you want?" She smiled hitting him playfully.

"Owe! That hurt." He pouted eating a chips.

"Ooo chips." She smiled taking a chip from his bag and turning her attention to the TV.

"Hitting me and stealing my chips. How does Uce put up with you?" Dean chuckled.

"I give him sex." She stated with a smiled.

"Yep that will do it." Dean laughed.

"KO you dumb ass." DayAnna said shaking her head as KO tagged himself in and Roman was getting ready for the spear.

"Ooo tension on Team Raw." Dean said.

"Taking notes are you?" DayAnna teased and Dean just chuckled.

"No! Well maybe." He joked. "So you coming to Toronto this weekend?"

"As far as I know. I know Shane has some press and stuff."

"Rooting for Team Smackdown I like it." Dean smiled.

"Oh No my baby girl is rooting for Team Raw." Roman smiled coming over to them once he got backstage from his match.

"Nice match big dog." She smiled.

"I know I had to impress this really hot chick back stage." Roman said.

"Yeah where is she?" DayAnna giggled looking around.

"Right here." Roman smiled wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug and kissing her.

"Eww you're sweaty." She smiled into another kiss.

"You weren't complaining last night or this morning." He said against her lips.

"Get a room you too." Dean said.

"Oh we have a room and believe me bro it got used a lot this weekend."

"Roman. Oh my God." DayAnna laughed hitting him.

"Owe. See that bro she hit me." Roman said pretending to be hurt.

"Uce you are on your own she hit me already." Dean smiled with a wink.

"I didn't hurt either of you." She giggled. "Well I guess I better go see if Shane need anything."

"Ugh why?" Roman asked.

"It is my job." DayAnna said kissing Roman's cheek before walking away.

"Yeah yeah." Roman said.

Before DayAnna went to the office she stopped and got Shane some popcorn then took it to him. He was there to see if Shane talking with Stephanie.

"Here is the popcorn you asked for Shane." DayAnna said bring it in.

"Thanks Day. We grabbed take out for dinner."

"Duff's famous wings." Day smiled sitting down.

"This girl knows me well. When in Buffalo." Shane said eating a wing.

"Shane I can't believe you made Day go out there and get you a popcorn." Stephanie said. "We have runners for that."

"She's my assistant." Shane said.

"Right I get that but Day next time he makes you do something dumb like that have a WWE runner do it." Stephanie told her.

"Thanks. Maybe I will." DayAnna said with a smiled.

"I see how it is. You two plotting against me. Just like it's always been." He said.

"Oh don't pout Shane. You simply got out voted so that is why we went to see Nsync not Slipnot." Stephanie laughed.

"Being honest I was never gonna go see Slipnot." DayAnna laughed.

"The truth finally comes out." Shane said eating some popcorn.

"I was just more into Justin Timberlake. I was 16 what did you expect?" DayAnna reminded him.

Shane chuckled as he leaned back on the couch and put his arm around DayAnna. She sighed and glanced at him while she moved over a little. Stephanie noticed as she took a drink from her cup.

"So are your parents having Thanksgiving in the Hamptons this year?" Stephanie asked.

"Actually no. They actually going to see Allison she is in Paris now. Andrew is going to be with Holly's family." DayAnna explained.

"So you're gonna be alone?" Shane asked. "No that's not acceptable. Come to the McMahon's we'd love to have you right Steph? You know my Mom and Dad love you."

"That's a sweet offer thank you Shane and of course you too Steph. But I am actually going to be spending Thanksgiving with Roman."

"Really?" Stephanie smiled. "You're spending Thanksgiving with the Reigns Family?"

"I am." DayAnna smiled.

"So things must be getting serious between you two?"

"I think they are. We spend all our time together. I mean when we can with his schedule and mine it's hard. But I have to say Steph there is just something about him. He's just amazing."

"You love him! DayAnna's in love." Stephanie smiled. "I think it's great. You and Roman are cute together. And I bet Sika adores you."

"He seemed to like me the few times we have met." DayAnna smiled.

"That's so great. I am so happy for you and Roman. Who would have guessed." Stephanie gushed.

"Yeah who would have guessed." Shane said in a snarky tone.

At the end of the show Stephanie and Mick Foley were in the ring talking about Sunday's big Raw vs Smackdown match. When Shane and Daniel Bryan came to the ring as well. Shane and Stephanie did what they did best with their banter between them. Talking about Raw and Smackdown. Stephanie bringing up Shane's ego and how he had to be part of the fight. Shane then told her it was called leadership. Leading by example. Stephanie brought out Team Raw then left the ring. Daniel and Shane then brought out Team Smackdown as they didn't come to Raw alone.

DayAnna was watching this segment backstage and Stephanie joined her as did Triple H.

"Great job out there sweet heart." Hunter said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks. So Day team Raw or Smackdown?" Stephanie asked.

"Honestly?" DayAnna smiled.

"Of course." Hunter said

"Raw of course. I want my man to bring home the win." She smiled.

"Ooo don't let Shane here you say that." Hunter joked.

"Shane." DayAnna said shaking her head a little annoyed.

"Oh that's the annoyed with the boss look." Hunter joked.

"Hell I would be annoyed too he sent her for popcorn." Stephanie said.

"It's more than just him sending me for popcorn. It's all the other stuff too. I am wondering if maybe I need to look for another job." DayAnna admitted.

"Being honest you've always been to good to be Shane's errand girl. If you're serious let me know I can get you a job here." Hunter offered.

"Doing what?" DayAnna smiled.

"We'll think of something." Stephanie smiled.

"Thanks I will think about it." She said focusing back on the screen.

As Hunter and Stephanie walked away.

"I think Shane's crush on her is growing." Hunter said.

"Shane wouldn't cross that line." Stephanie said.

"I am not so sure Stephanie somethings changed."

After a brawl Team Raw stood tall in the ring. When Raw went off the air they all came back stage. Team Smackdown was talking with one another as Team Raw talked a few moments then everyone went their own way.

"Hey baby girl." Roman smiled. "Team Raw standing tall."

"I see that." She giggled. "I also saw you and Rollins here do a little Shield move."

"Hey it wasn't the Shield with out me." Dean laughed coming over to them.

"It was kinda like the Shield." Seth laughed.

"Kinda isn't the real deal dude." Dean stated.

"Awe does Dean want to be Team Raw?" DayAnna laughed.

"Maybe don't judge me." He chuckled.

"Oh no judgment here." DayAnna smiled playfully hitting his arm.

"Oh I'm judging you!" Seth laughed.

"Me to bro. Me too." Roman laughed wrapping his arm around DayAnna.

"Screw both of you." Dean said in Dean Ambrose promo voice.

"DayAnna!" Shane called to her as he waved her over towards him.

"Wish I could stay in chat but duty calls." She said as she was getting ready to walk away Roman grabbed her arm gently. "Stay with me tonight? Tell me him no."

"Rome you know I can't do that. I'm sorry this is my job. I will see you at my place in a few days." She said kissing his lips softly.

"Day?" Roman said his lips against her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She said kissing his cheek before walking towards Shane.

Roman watched and Shane started talking to her not knowing what he was saying. He then put his arm around DayAnna as she was walking with him towards the office area.

"I hate that McMahon. I want he to quit this job."

"Don't worry about it Uce you'll get to toss some punches his way on Sunday." Seth said patting Roman's back.

"I can't wait!" Roman grinned.

* * *

_**Thank You jjd022980, Guest, jessica619, Lisee, , and Tingtorn78 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing your thoughts and ideas on this story. **_

_**Thank you to all who are following and reading this story. **_

_**I hope you are all staying safe and healthy. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sunday - Survivor Series. **

"Hey Uce what's with that face?" Dean asked sitting down in catering with a plate full of food.

"Nothing. I just haven't seen Day at all today and Shane called her three times last night. Like dude what the hell is so important that you need to talk to your assistant at 1 am." Roman growled.

"So you didn't get laid?" Dean asked shoving some food in his mouth.

"Not the point." Roman said.

As Dean gave his best friend that side eye Ambrose look.

"It's not the main point. It's more like I don't get why he makes her do shit he can do on his own." Roman said.

"Cause he's a rich boy. They don't know how to do anything on their own. But Uce listen you don't have to worry about Day she is totally in love with you." Dean said putting more food in his mouth.

"Yeah I know I love her too. But something about Shane doesn't sit well with me." Roman said.

"Shane's a decent enough guy but yeah I can see where he has a little thing for her." Dean said.

Roman shook his head. "I know they've been friends since she was a kid and they have a past but he is crossing a line."

"What does Day say about it?" Dean asked his best friend.

Roman sighed. "She said she can sense something has changed with their relationship but not to worry she can handle it."

"You think she can?"

"I don't know bro all I do know is that I love her more than anything and I don't want to lose her or see her get hurt in anyway." Roman said.

"You haven't felt like this in a long time have you Uce?" Dean asked him.

"No not G and well we know how that turned out. It's why I've been single for the last three years. Until the day I met DayAnna I never thought I would fall in love like that again. She's so easy to love and I never want to lose her." Roman said.

"And you wont Uce." Dean reassured his friend.

**Later that night. **

"If team Blue listens to me tonight especially you we'll get a victory. Cause you're not gonna see one at TLC. Not when I am in the ring with you." AJ Styles said to Dean Ambrose.

They were backstage in the locking room shooting a live promo during Survivor Series.

"Let me guess! You're gonna smack me on the back with a steel chair and you are gonna savor the sound of metal on bone. You're gonna stand a top with the WWE championship and look down at the pitiful sight that was once Dean Ambrose? Something like that sound about right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah something like that." AJ answered.

"Yeah I had a similar fantasy me doing that to you. Tonight that fantasy war fair becomes reality but at TLC 2 weeks brother. My fantasies become your night mares. So keep talking punk." Dean said as he shoved AJ a little bit.

"Ohh Oh you don't know what you're doing man. You're starting me up already." AJ said.

As Shane McMahon came in sporting his signature white Shane O'Mac jersey specially made for this years Survivor Series.

"Wow are you guys serious? HEY enough. Enough. Enough!" Shane said getting in between both men who were still talking crap to one another. "Enough! You can get this done in two weeks time you understand? But tonight listen Smackdown already lost one. OK? We can't afford to lose another one. You guys have to be on the same page for tonight. Two weeks you can tare each other apart I don't care but tonight GET on the same page!" Shane told them.

"I'm on the ball. Didn't you hear all that cool stuff I said. I am on the ball." Dean said.

"Yeah real cool."

"PLEASE." Shane said. "Tonight please focus. Thank you."

As Dean nodded and padded Shane on the back with a smirk.

"See that is what I am talking about." AJ said.

"Enough." Shane said crossing his arms talking with AJ.

"And we're clear." The Camera man said.

"Day Uce wanted to see you think you can get away?" Dean whispered to her as she had watched the whole segment standing near the camera man.

"I've been trying to see him all day." DayAnna said to Dean. "Shane's just had this list of things for me today. I even had to sit in on one of the creative meetings with him and Vince to take notes."

"I got your back trust me." Dean smirked as he went up to Shane and put his arm around him. "Hey skip got a minute I wanted to talk to you about Ellsworth."

"Yeah I got a few minutes." Shane told him. Dean started walking with Shane as he gave a head nod to DayAnna as she took that moment to sneak away and go find Roman.

"Guess who?" She said coming up from behind him and putting her hand over his eyes and removing his head phones.

"Hmmm let me guess my sexy hot girlfriend?" Roman said with a smile knowing her soft hands, her smell and her voice.

"You would be correct." She smiled as Roman grabbed her softly pulled her on to his lap. When he kissed her he couldn't help but give a little groan seeing her shirt.

"Really Day? Shane O'Mac? You and Shane are wearing matching shirts?"

"I know it's ridiculous but he handed it to me this morning and was all excited about. YAY team Smackdown and all that." She said kissing him again.

"You look better in my shirt." Roman smirked his arms wrapped around her.

"You only say that because we have sex." She giggled.

"Except last night." Roman said softly.

"Rome are you mad at me because I just wasn't in the mood?" She asked looking at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No I'm not mad you weren't in the mood. I am pissed because Shane called you three times last night."

"I know I'm sorry. I talked to him this morning and told him that wasn't cool and to not do that again. If he needed something it could wait until the morning."

As Roman just nodded. "But Day was that it? You just weren't in the mood?"

"Yes. I had a headache. I think it's because I didn't eat much yesterday and Shane had me running around most of the day. Besides your cuddles are magic." She smiled.

"Shhh that's a secrete. Can't let people know the big dog has a soft spot." He told her pressing his forehead to hers.

"Shh secretes safe with me." She smiled kissing him. "Just being in your arms was all I needed."

"It's all I need too. You know what?" He asked.

"What?" She smiled.

"I love you DayAnna."

"I love you too Roman." She smiled kissing her.

A little over a couple hours later the traditional 6 man tag team match was under way. Team Raw vs Team Smackdown. DayAnna was watching the show backstage with Stephanie. After a few tags in and out it was Seth Rollins up against Dean Ambrose. Dean then made a tag to Shane so now it was Seth vs Shane.

"I still can't believe my brothers ego couldn't say no to being in the match." Stephanie said.

"Has his ego ever said no to anything?" DayAnna chuckled.

"That's true. It just would have been nice if he would have given that spot to another younger talent."

"I know but Shane is still riding high just being back in WWE. He's loving it so any time Vince says you want in a match Shane is all for it." DayAnna said when she noticed Seth tag in Roman.

Her eyes were locked on the screen as Roman waited no time in going over Shane. Roman got in a few good shots up didn't seem to exchange words before he tagged in Seth once again.

"So Team Smackdown huh DayAnna?" Hunter asked coming over to her and Stephanie.

"More like Team Raw because look how good Roman looks." She smiled.

"But you're wearing a Shane O Mac shirt?" Hunter chuckled.

"I know. He asked and I just said yes. Sometimes it's easier to just agree with him so he doesn't lay the guilt trip on you." DayAnna said looking at them before turning her attention back at the monitor.

Dean and AJ were in a confrontation when Shane came in to split it up. Dean walked away when AJ hit him from behind which led to Braun from Team Raw to eliminate Dean Ambrose.

"Damn it." DayAnna said softly.

"She wants Team Smackdown to win." Hunter joked.

"No it's not that it's just AJ has been taking these cheap shots at Dean it's pathetic."

"She's getting into wrestling only took 15 years." Stephanie joked with DayAnna.

"Ha ha. Oh Shane you dumb ass!" DayAnna said looking at the screen just in time to see Shane jump from the ring post into the announcers table into Braun.

"I am surprised that ego doesn't weigh him down." Hunter said.

"No fear Shane O Mac." Dean said coming over to them as he was drinking a bottle water.

"Sorry you were eliminated first."

"Awe Day you feel bad for me?" Dean winked.

"I didn't say that. I was just saying AJ took a cheap shot and you should make him pay for it." She smiled.

"Oh just you keep watching." Dean chuckled as they continued to watch the match unfold.

"So you have a plan?" DayAnna asked.

"I will never tell." Dean chuckled.

They continued to watch the match as it was now four on four. It soon turned into a beat on Shane match as each person of team Raw seemed to get their hits in. So Shane was able to tag out and take a breather. With in about 10 minutes Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho were eliminated from the match. It was now Seth and Roman vs AJ , Shane , Randy Orton and Bray Wyatt.

"I want a piece of Shane." Roman whispered to Seth.

Seth gave his pale a nod yes as he let him get in the ring. He fought with AJ Styles until he finally made the tag to Shane.

Roman got in a few good punches to Shane before Shane got the upper hand and drove him shoulder first into the barricade. As Roman laid up against the ring post he went to set up for the coast to coast. As Shane jumped off the ring post Roman got up and speared him mid – air having Shane and Roman come crashing down to the mat. Roman basically on top of Shane who let out a groan of pain.

"That's for DayAnna she's mine rich boy." Roman growled into his ear low enough for the camera not to pick up his voice but just loud enough to where Shane got the message.

"Holy SHIT! Uce almost speared him in half." Dean blurted out with a chuckle.

"Yeah he did." DayAnna said watching both men as Shane looked confused laying in the ring and Roman looked like he was in pain. "I hope Rome is alright after that."

Shane was helped backstage by the medical staff as the three remaining members of Team Smackdown went on the attack with the two remaining members of Team Raw.

"Oh come on!" DayAnna growled at the screen. "One on three that's fair."

"Team Smackdown remember." Dean chuckled.

"I can be Team Raw there is no law that says I can't Ambrose." She told him.

"Even if I am on team Smackdown?" He joked looking at her.

"But the love of my life is on Team Raw so he wins." DayAnna smiled looking back at the screen as it was now AJ vs Seth.

"I guess I can't compete with that." Dean smiled.

"No one can Ambrose." She smiled when her smile faded when she saw Shane waving her towards the trainers room.

"He can't even do that alone?" Dean asked as DayAnna was already heading over that way.

DayAnna walked into the trainers room as Shane was sitting on the table shirtless.

"Oh sorry." She apologized. "I thought you needed to see me."

"I did Day that was a hell of a spear huh?" Shane groan in pain as the Doctor was checking his ribs.

"Yeah looks like it was rough on both of you." DayAnna said. "Shane did you need something specifically?"

"Not really." Shane said.

"Then I'll just wait for you outside." She said leaving the room.

"Day you don't have to please stay."

"I will see you outside when you are done." DayAnna said leaving the room.

By the time DayAnna got back to the monitor the match was over and Roman had been eliminated by Bray Wyatt. He had just made his way back stage as he was greeted by Seth and Dean.

"I have to say we still got it." Dean said cocky.

"That was a hell of a power bomb to AJ with the assist from Smackdown own Dean Ambrose." Seth grinned.

"Hell yeah believe that." Roman said as he smiled seeing DayAnna coming over to him. "Hello baby girl."

"Hey you." She said hugging him. "Sorry you lost."

"It's all good we had to put over Smackdown the B show." Roman teased shoving Dean a little bit.

"HA HA." Dean laughed.

"So you have to do anything with McMahon?" Roman asked.

"Nope I am free to go when you are." She smiled.

"Just let me grab a shower real quick and we can head out." He said kissing her softly.

"Sounds like a great plan." She said watching as the guys headed to the locker room to change.

"Hey Stephanie got a minute." DayAnna asked as they main event match was just getting under way.

"Sure what's up Day don't tell me Shane needs something?" She asked.

"No actually I do. Were you and Hunter serious about giving me a job opportunity?" DayAnna asked.

"Yes of course. Are you interested?" Stephanie smiled.

"Very interested think we can talk soon about it?"

"Of course. We'll set up a meeting and talk."

"Thanks. Also if Shane asks can you tell him that I left already with Roman?"

"Sure thing Day." Stephanie said.

"Thank you so much."

As much as DayAnna loved working for Shane something had changed and she could sense it. She needed to get another job and the WWE seemed like the perfect place to do that.

* * *

_**Thank you Jessica619, Lisee, Guest, jjd022980 and Tingtorn78 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing what your thoughts and ideas on this story. So many thanks to you. **_

_**Thank you all who are following and taking the time to read this story. You are all awesome thank you. **_

_**Sorry for the late update. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**March 2017. **

"Why aren't you still naked in bed with me?" Roman groaned in his good morning still half asleep voice. As he reached over to her side of the bed that was empty when he glanced at the time.

"Because I want to get on the road before traffic gets to bad remember." DayAnna said tucking in her white long sleeve blouse into her skirt.

"I know I know." Roman said rubbing his eyes and laying on his back. "Are you sure you don't want me to with you? It's a big meeting you Stephanie and I am guessing the big man himself Vince."

"I am good. If they are giving me this job then I want them to do it because I am the best person for this job not because of who my old boss is or because of my dad. And especially not because I am sleeping with their biggest super star." She said leaning over the bed and giving him a kiss.

"Hmm are you sure we don't have time?" He grinned staring down her shirt.

"Down boy. I gave it up to you last night." She giggled bopping his nose.

DayAnna then stood up and straightened out her skirt and shirt as she was putting the belt on.

"You look gorgeous." Roman said slowly sitting up.

"Thank you Rome. This doesn't look to tight?" She asked looked at herself in the mirror and fixing her hair that she had curled and put up in a clip.

"Is that like asking if you look fat because I know better than to answer a loaded question like that." He chuckled.

"Oh HA HA. I don't know the belt just feels snug." She said as she loosened the belt. "There that looks better."

"You look beautiful and you are gonna WOW the pants off them." He said watching her put on her Infinity symbol diamond necklace. "Cute necklace." He smirked.

"Thank you. My boyfriend got it for me for Valentines day." DayAnna beamed.

"Really? Sounds like a hell of a guy." Roman said with that cocky smile.

"Oh he is. He surprised me with flowers which was cheesy but shhh don't tell him I kinda liked it. Then he actually tried to cooked us dinner. He set off the fire alarm." She said as she straightened the necklace around her neck.

"Nice guy can't cook worth a damn but he tried." He laughed.

"He did try and I loved it. I tipped him very well." She smiled going over and giving him another kiss. "Opps." She giggled wiping the lip stick off his face. "This light pink color is not your shade."

"Nope not at all." He laughed. "So did Stephanie even give you a hint about what this job was?"

"Not really. All she said was that she was sorry it took so long but they think they found the perfect job for me." DayAnna shrugged.

"I am just happy you wont be working for Shane McMahon any more." Roman said getting all comfy in bed.

"You know I'll still be working for the McMahon's." DayAnna reminded him.

"Right but just not Shane." Roman smirked.

"Just go back to sleep and I will see you this afternoon when I get home." She giggled at the man laying in her bed. "Rome?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She smiled kissing him goodbye.

"I love you too."

**Later that Morning. **

DayAnna made it to WWE head quarters just in time for her meeting. She took a deep breathe and smiled as her phone went off with a text from Roman.

"_Good Luck Baby girl. I love you." _

DayAnna smiled as she walked in with confidence. This wasn't her first time her at HQ but the first time she was trying to get a job with World Wrestling Entertainment.

"Can I help you?" The young receptionist asked.

"Yes I have a meeting with Stephanie McMahon." DayAnna said as they young woman was about to call up stairs.

"Day!" Stephanie said with excitement. "So glad you made it. Traffic wasn't to bad was it?"

"No not at all. I tried to get out of the city before it got to backed up." DayAnna said.

"Well come on up my dad is so excited to see you."

As they went upstairs to the office area. DayAnna laughed when she saw the picture of Roman on the wall.

"He looks so tough doesn't he." DayAnna giggled.

"They all do but then turn to mush in seconds." Stephanie laughed. "The Game Triple H oh that's all for show. The second he gets around the girls he turns in to this huge cuddly Papa bear."

DayAnna laughed knowing that was the truth.

"Here we are." Stephanie said as they went into her office. "I again just want to say how sorry I am this took so long. I just wanted to make sure we had the details right. Not to mention this is kind of a newer position so we just needed to get the legal stuff out of the way and all of that. But once it all came into place my Dad and I knew you were the one that we wanted in this job" Stephanie said as she sat down at her desk and DayAnna sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"I understand Stephanie. I just want to thank you for even considering me for this job. But I have to ask what is this job exactly?" She asked a little nervous.

"Oh I guess I should have lead with that huh? The job is working closely with me and the charity events we are involved in like Make a Wish, Susan G Coleman and of course Connors Cure. You are basically like the hospitality coordinator." Stephanie said. "Oh and working closely with the talent for fan VIP access for live events."

DayAnna nodded. "Doesn't a guy named Billy do the VIP fan access?"

"Yes he does and he does it really well but I think you would be a great addition for the VIP team." She smiled. "But your main job is helping organize the charity events between WWE and the organizations I mentioned."

DayAnna smiled and nodded.

"So what do you say Day want to come work for us here at WWE?" Stephanie asked with a smile.

"Of course she does." Vince said from the door way.

"Mr. McMahon. Hi." DayAnna said standing up to shake his hand

"DayAnna Forester since when have you ever called me Mr. McMahon? Well besides that time your brother and Shane got drunk out by the pool." He chuckled.

"Right sorry I am just nervous I guess." She giggled.

"Don't be you are like family and when this job came around I knew you would be great. So tell me you've talked with Shane and he's agreed to let you move on and spread those wings." Vince said.

"I actually haven't talked with Shane yet. But I am going too because yes Vince I would love to take this job."

"Well then welcome to the WWE team." Vince smiled shaking her hand then hugging her. "We'll send a copy of the contact over to your lawyer you still using Dan Wallace?"

"Yes sir." DayAnna said.

"Great we'll send him a copy and if everything is good and no major revisions are needed then we will see you at work Wrestlemania week." Vince said.

"Sounds great. Thank you again." DayAnna smiled.

"I know you will do great kiddo." Vince said as he excused himself and went back to his office.

"So it's basically official you work with me now." Stephanie smiled.

"I do. I can't believe it. Thank you again so much."

"It was nothing. Besides you are WAY to good to be Shane's errand girl you've been doing that for what five years now?"

"Something like that it's been a long time." DayAnna said.

"How will Shane ever survive with out you?"

"I am sure he'll manage." She giggled.

"Well he's gonna half too because you work with us now." Stephanie smiled hugging her friend.

DayAnna was so excited for this new adventure. She knew she was going to love working with Stephanie and the charities. She was almost back into the city when her phone range. She noticed it was her dad. She leaned over and turned it on speaker phone.

"Hey Dad." DayAnna said.

"Day! I heard you were hear in Connecticut today and couldn't stop to see your old Dad here?"

"Sorry it was just a quick trip for a job interview." DayAnna said.

"I know. Vince called me and told me he had just hired my brilliant daughter." William said.

"Dad before you say anything I am talking to Shane first thing tomorrow and will give him my two weeks. I just needed this change and I needed to feel useful." She rambled.

"Day I understand. I don't say this often I know but I think you working for Vince now is a great choice." William told his daughter.

"Really Dad? I wasn't sure how you would take this. I know you really like Shane and didn't seem happy with how I handled certain things." DayAnna admitted.

"I do like Shane. He's a great kid you know that. But you've worked as his assistant for a long time and a wise woman told me that I needed to open my eyes because after all your hard work you are still at that assistant level with him."

DayAnna smiled. "Mom?"

"Yes your mother pointed a few things out to me over the years. Don't tell her but she's usually right. I am sorry if you felt like you couldn't get a different job because of how much I do like Shane. But this job choice is a good one and the contract he offered you is more than fair with compensation and insurance options."

"You looked at my contract?" DayAnna asked her father.

"I did. Vince set Dan a copy and he explained it was more than fair."

"Thanks Dad."

"Of course sweet heart."

**Later that evening.**

DayAnna and Roman were sitting down to a nice dinner.

"Thanks baby girl. This looks really good." Roman smiled.

"It was just something I tossed together." She giggled.

"You just tossed together Chicken Alfredo?" He asked.

"Yeah we'll go with that." She smiled taking a sip of her wine as she made a face.

"What's with that face?" Roman asked taking a bite of his food.

"The wine tastes funny. I must have gotten the wrong kind or something." She shrugged.

"Yeah? I am really not a wine guy so it all tastes funny to me." He chuckled taking a drink of his beer. "Beer is the way to go."

As she giggled as they were enjoying their nice dinner.

"Are you ready to talk to Shane tomorrow?" Roman finally asked.

"Ready as I will ever be. I wrote out my letter of resignation and I am giving it to him tomorrow."

"Bigger and better things coming your way baby girl." Roman smiled.

"Oh really what? I mean besides being busy with my new job?" She giggled.

"Spending more time in Florida with me because let's be honest it's way to cold in New York it's March turn up the heat." He laughed as he leaned in to kiss her as DayAnna giggled.

* * *

_**Thank You Lisee, jessica619, jjd022980, Tingtorn78 and Sjbeeks03 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your comments, thoughts and ideas on this story. So again thank you for leaving a review. **_

_**Thank you to all who take the time to follow and read this story! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Next Morning. **

"You don't look so great." Nate said coming over to DayAnna's desk.

"Gee thanks. I've been up since 3 am." She groaned taking a sip of water.

"Why? Ugh don't tell me the best sex of your life? I've heard it before and yes I am jelly bitch." Nate joked.

"Haha. What's wrong Tyler hasn't been sleeping over?" DayAnna asked.

"He's still in LA for another week." Nate pouted.

"Awe you poor baby." She teased.

"So if it wasn't the hot sex keeping you awake. Let me guess the sexy Samoan God snores? I mean I knew he was to perfect and had to have a flaw."

"No he doesn't snore. It was nothing like that. I think I have food poisoning. I cooked chicken last night and it's just not agreeing with me. On top of that I officially gave Shane my letter of resignation so I am just a bundle of nerves."

"So you gave the boyfriend food poisoning. That's romantic." Nate laughed.

"It's not funny and oddly enough he is fine so far." DayAnna said.

"Lucky for him." Nate said. "Oh Shane's coming over."

"Day I need to see you please." Shane said motioning towards his office.

"Yes of course." DayAnna said getting up from her chair taking a few deep breathes as a way of nausea over came her.

They got into Shane's office and he shut the door.

"What the hell is this Day?" He asked bluntly holding the letter in his hand.

"Shane it's my letter of resignation." DayAnna said simply.

"I can see that. I guess the better question is why?" Shane asked sitting down at his desk as DayAnna sat in the chair across from him.

"I think it's just time to move on. You know I will always be grateful to you for giving me this job. You got my Dad off my back you were my life saver. But I think it's time that I moved on to something different." DayAnna explained to him.

"Like the WWE?" Shane asked.

"You talked to your Dad didn't you?" DayAnna asked.

"Actually no Stephanie." Shane said. "We had dinner last night here in the city and she couldn't wait to brag that she stole you away from this company. At first I thought she was kidding but then she told me that you were actually taking the new hospitality job. Is there anything I can do to get you to stay?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm afraid not Shane. It's just time for me to move on and this new job is a great new experience." DayAnna said.

"Does this have anything to do with you and Roman?" Shane asked.

"No this is more about me than Roman. I love this job and working with you there is never a dull moment but I just think it's time to move on after five long years."

"I really don't want you to go Day. Please say you'll reconsider." Shane asked moving his hand across the table touching hers softly.

"Shane listen this will be great you will see. Besides it's not like we wont still see each other. I mean you are still best friends with my brother. Not to mention we both work for WWE now." She smiled.

"Yeah I guess that's true and I mean you still kinda work for me but more for my Dad." Shane chuckled.

"See this wont be a bad thing at all. So tell me you aren't mad at me?" DayAnna asked feeling a little more queasy.

"Well not any more I may have ran 5 miles this morning to vent my frustrations about this. But I am not mad any more. To say I wont miss seeing you though that would be a lie. I am really gonna miss seeing you daily." Shane said his hand still touching hers. "I guess we are just gonna have to treasure these next few weeks together."

"Y.. yes." DayAnna said softly feeling like she was gonna get sick as she moved her hand away quickly.

"Day? You alright?"

"hmm yeah I think I just ate something funny last night." DayAnna said.

"You sure that's all this is?" Shane asked concerned.

"Very sure. I thought I was being a bad ass chef and made chicken last night clearly not the best choice. But Shane please tell me we are still good?" DayAnna asked standing up slowly.

"Like I said Day I am not thrilled with loosing you but I think you maybe right this maybe great for the both of us. I mean I wont be your boss any more." Shane said with smile.

**Later that afternoon.**

DayAnna was feeling better and hadn't gotten sick since right after her meeting with Shane. She had Nate order lunch for the office. They were now setting it up in the conference room.

"This smells so gross." DayAnna said to Nate as she gagged.

"We always order take out on Fridays. We've order from this Mexican place before." Nate said looking at her.

As DayAnna was putting out the plates.

"I know but these re fried beans smell so gross I legit just gagged and I can smell that beef from way over here." DayAnna said.

Nate chuckled at her as he looked at her.

"What? It's not funny." DayAnna said. "Can't you smell it?"

"It smells like it always does." Nate laughed.

"No it's never this bad the spices are way to strong." She said plugging her nose.

"You are so dramatic what are you pregnant?" Nate laughed.

"What?" DayAnna said freaking out a little bit.

"DayAnna relax I was kidding." Nate said.

As Shane came in to the conference room.

"Smells great in here. Love take out Fridays." Shane smiled putting his hand on Day's back.

"It sure does Boss doesn't it Day." Nate chuckled.

"Shut up." She said shaking her head at him.

"Did I miss something?" Shane asked.

"Nah I was just saying that Day…." Nate said as DayAnna stopped him.

"That I still am not feeling the best so none of this looks good today." DayAnna said shaking her head a little at Nate.

"Right that's what I was gonna say. We all know she can't cook well." Nate said.

"You still aren't feeling good Day?" Shane asked looking at her and rubbing her back.

"Not really." She said moving away from Shane a bit. "I will be fine. But hey did you talk to Nate about what we talked about earlier?"

"No I actually haven't had time." Shane said. "I was on a conference call."

"You two talked about me?" Nate asked looking at them.

"Yes. As you probably know Day wont be with us much longer she is actually going to be working full time for WWE. So after talking with Day we both think that you should be my new permit assistant." Shane said offering the job to Nathan.

"Really? Like get to travel with you?" Nate asked.

DayAnna smiled she knew how much Nate would love being promoted and he deserved it. Not to mention selfishly she was excited but she would get to see him on the road too.

"Yes Nathan travel all of that not to mention Day said I need to give you a raise with benefits." Shane said.

"That's awesome! Yes of course I will take this job." Nate smiled. "Thanks so much Shane. I wont let you down." He said shaking his hand.

"I know you wont. Day said there was no other choice but you."

Day spent several more hours at work where she started training Nathan on the little details she would do for Shane to make his job easier. But she was exhausted and just ready to get home. After she left she couldn't stop thinking to her self what Nate had said could she really be pregnant? She was on the pill and she thought her and Roman were being careful. They had been together a little over a year and the topic of children came up once or twice but it was always a someday conversation. After stopping at the drug store she stopped and grabbed them dinner.

It was after 6 pm by the time she got back to her apartment. Roman was sleeping on the couch when she walked in. He looked so cute and peaceful sleeping there. She put the stuff on the counter and was getting the food out of the bags as the hot sexy Samoan stirred on the couch and started to wake up.

"Hey baby girl. You're home. What time is it?" He yawned standing up and stretching.

"It's a little after 6. I grabbed us some dinner. I didn't want to chance us getting sick again from my cooking." She said.

"Yeah I didn't get sick at all." Roman shrugged looking in the bags at what she got.

"Really? Not at all?"

"Nope. I was expecting it too. Especially after seeing how awful you looked this morning." He said with a smirk.

"Oh haha. But hey in my defense I told you not to come in. I really didn't want you to see me like that. I mean my face in the toilet puking not attractive at all."

"Day I wanted to make sure you were alright. Besides I am here for it all baby the good and the bad and that was nasty." He joked.

"I know it was gross but hey can't say I didn't warn you." She smiled.

"Yeah a bigger warning next time." He said kissing her softly. "So you feeling better? I thought maybe you would have come home early?"

"I am feeling better actually." She said.

"That's good baby girl. So you know I have to ask how did Shane take the new you were leaving?" Roman asked sitting down on the bar stool looking around for some silver wear.

"Actually not as bad as I thought he would. You know how sometimes when he gets mad he gets that vein pop kind of like Vince? He didn't get that. He tried offering me more money but I just told him that I thought it was time for a change and that this would be the best thing for both of us." DayAnna said.

"Really? So no yelling no please stay? Weird." Roman said as he grabbed the small bag from the drug store.

"Wait Rome not that bag. Here is the is a fork." She said quickly handing it to him.

"Is there a surprise in this bag you don't want me to see?" He asked with a smile taking the fork from her.

"I never want to lie to you." She said biting her lip and looking at him as he sat on the bar stool looking at her.

"That is one thing I love about you. Besides you can't lie your nose twitches sometimes." He smiled bopping her nose.

"Rome I need to be serious for a minute." She said looking away from him.

"Day what's wrong?" He asked putting down the food and looking at her.

She took a deep breathe and pulled out the box she had picked up at the drug store.

Roman sat there shocked staring at the pregnancy test in her hand.

"You're … pregnant?" He asked.

"I … I don't know. I haven't taken the test yet. I thought maybe it was the chicken from last night but you didn't get sick. My clothes are a little snug so I guess I just want to be sure." She said.

Roman nodded. "Alright well then how do we do this?"

"Well really it's kind of my deal alone. I mean you can pee on the stick too I just don't think it will give us an accurate answer." She said.

Roman laughed rubbing the back of his neck. "Good point."

She said grabbing the box. "Now or never I guess."

"Now or never." Roman repeated as he watched DayAnna walk into the bathroom.

After few minutes she came out of the bathroom.

"So?" Roman asked looking at her.

"According to the box it takes a few minutes."

Roman nodded as he took her hand.

"Day look at me no matter what that test says know that we are in this together."

"Together." She said softly. "I know we haven't really talked about this much and we kept saying someday. I also don't want you to think I did this on purpose I mean I thought we've been careful."

"Me too but you know sometimes things happen. I've always wanted to be a Dad. But listen Day no matter what I am not going any where." He said pulling her into a sweet kiss.

"Really?"

"Really Really. Do you know why?" He asked placing his hand on her face softly.

"Why?"

"Because I love you DayAnna."

"I love you too Roman."

A few minutes later the timer on her phone went off.

"I can't look. I really just …." DayAnna rambled as she was nervous.

"Want me to look?"

"Would you?" She asked softly.

"Of course." Roman smiled walking into the bathroom.

He saw the test sitting on the counter he picked it up and looked at it. He was grateful she got a digital test because he wasn't sure he would be able to read the ones with the plus or minus sign.

"Day!" Roman called with a smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Baby girl ready or not some day is here."

* * *

_**Thank You Vampirezdarkgurl, Jessica619, Guest, Lisee, Guest, jjd022980 and Tingtorn78 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your comments , thought and ideas on this story.**_

_**Thank you to all who take the time to follow and read this story! You are all Rock! I hope you are all staying safe and healthy. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Mid- March: A couple weeks later. **

"_With all due respect the Undertaker retired you. And I am the guy that is gonna retire him!"_ Roman said to Shawn Michaels in the middle of the WWE ring before dropping the mic and heading up the ramp and looking back at the Legend the Heart Break kid standing in the ring.

"Ooo look at you being all sexy." DayAnna smiled looking at the TV.

Roman and Day were cuddling on his couch watching last weeks Monday Night Raw. Roman's feud with the Undertaker was in full swing.

"Yeah you think I looked sexy?" Roman grinned pulling her closer to him.

"Standing there all tall sweaty and sexy. Yeah it's a turn on." She giggled. "Probably why I'm pregnant."

"I told you I am the big dog." He smiled pulling her into a kiss as he placed his hand on her stomach. "I did this I put that little bun in the oven."

DayAnna giggled placing her hand on top of his. "Yes I agree your Daddy is a dork but we love him."

"Don't be telling junior that." Roman said looking at her.

"Junior so you think it's a boy?" She asked looking down at their hands on her stomach.

"I do think it's a little boy. A strong little dude to carry on the blood line." Roman said cocky.

"What if it's a little girl?" She asked looking at him.

"One thing for sure is she's never gonna date. Ever." Roman stated.

"Never?"

"Never ever. She is gonna be locked in the house and if I have to I will build a damn moat with a damn alligator."

DayAnna started laughing. "Seriously? You sound just like Ambrose."

"Hey maybe he's on to something." Roman smirked.

"Maybe." She smiled. "One thing I can say is this little jelly bean is so love already."

"So loved." Roman said kissing her. "You feeling a little better about this?"

"Being a mom?" She asked looking at him.

Roman didn't say anything he just nodded yes.

"To say that I am nervous would be an understatement. But I am excited mostly because we created this life. A little sooner than expected but I know with you by my side we've got this. Just know you can't back out now Reigns you in this for life." She smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it baby girl. It's you, me and our jelly bean for life." Roman smiled. "So can we tell our parents now?"

"Can we wait until next week after our doctors appointment? Then I promise we will tell our parents. Deal?"

"Double deal." He smiled kissing her softly and then bending down kissing her tummy. "I love you with all that I am our little one."

**Several Days Later: Tuesday Night Smackdown. **

"You know AJ whatever your issue is with me. If you came to me and wanted to talk about it man to man that would have been one way to handle it. Another way to handle it would have been if you came to me again man to man and it escalated to this and we could have thrown down. But you didn't do either of those things we could have resolved it either way. What you did do is you came in from the blind side you attacked me when I wasn't looking. You snuck attacked me. And before that AJ whatever your issue is with me I assure you your issue just got worse. So AJ either … their calling for you man. Either your coming out here or I'm coming back there." Shane McMahon said as he was standing in the middle of the ring looking up toward the ramp area.

DayAnna was standing backstage with Nate watching the promo. As AJ Style's music hit and he came out to the ring and started to respond to Shane's words.

"This is awesome being here. The rush of watching live. I am gonna love this job." Nate smiled.

"Yeah and just think after this week you will be all on your own with Shane."

"Thanks. I think he'll call me Day for awhile. I mean he needed several things today but still called for you. He's been running a lot the last few days. While I am just standing here following you." Nate said with a chuckled.

"He'll get use to you. It wont take long before you'll know what he needs before he evens asks." Dayanna said turning her attention back to the screen as Shane and AJ were fighting in and around the ring. Shane put AJ on the announcers table and went to the top rope of the ring.

"He's not gonna jump is he?" Nate asked.

"Yep he's gonna jump then complain for a little bit he's swore." DayAnna said as they watched the screen Shane elbow dropped AJ on to the table.

"Damnnnn!" Nate said. "So much different seeing it live like this."

DayAnna chuckled. "Told ya."

"Dayyyyaaannnnnaaa!" Dean Ambrose sang as he wiggled up to her holding the IC title belt over his shoulder.

"Deeeennnnnnn!" She mocked. "Did you put the stolen forklift back?"

"I did not steal it. I borrowed it thank you very much."

"Oh right borrowed it." She said with a little chuckle.

"Hey I wanted to ask if you were feeling better? You didn't look so hot earlier in catering." Dean asked pulling her aside.

"Dean thanks for your concern but I feel fine."

"Well anything happens to you Uce would kill me. I am betting it wouldn't be quick either slow and painful is my guess." He chuckled.

DayAnna giggled she'd been feeling a little off all day figuring it was just morning sickness she ate a few crackers and drank some juice through out the day.

"Nah Roman loves you like a brother. He'll just super man punch you and give you a little spear you'll be fine." She joked patting his face.

"Oh she's got the jokes. Hey Dean Ambrose who are are?" Dean asked looking at Nate and shaking his hand.

"Dean this is Nate he is going to be Shane's new personal assistant." DayAnna said introducing them.

"You've got big shoes to fill and good luck keeping Shane happy." Dean joked.

"I know it. It seems Day can do no wrong so I am a little nervous to screw up." Nate admitted.

"Then I wouldn't screw up." Dean laughed patting Nate's back.

"Thanks that was helpful." Nate said.

"One thing you will learn about Dean here is he is all kinds of helpful." Dayanna laughed.

As Dean just shook his head. "I am going on the record yet again so to say I don't know how the Uce man puts up with you."

DayAnna giggled when her smiled faded as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Day?" Dean asked looking at her with concern.

"I'm alright just something I ate I think." She said as she noticed Shane coming back stage.

"Day this way!" Shane said motioning for him to follow her to the trainers room.

"Hey Nate watch her." Dean said glancing over towards DayAnna as she was now with Shane.

"Of course man but what's up?" Nate questioned.

"I don't know something seems off with her today." Dean said.

Nate just nodded not really sure what Dean Ambrose meant by that as he also headed towards the trainers room.

"What did you think about that elbow drop Day?" Shane said smiling as the trainer was checking out his shoulder.

"Better than jumping off the cell." She said feeling a little warm and light headed.

"Day? You alright?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." She said softly.

"So I was thinking I know you'll be busy with that Make a Wish event during Mania week. But I was hoping you'd be free to help Nate too. It's gonna be a crazy week." Shane said moving his arm in a circle motion.

"Umm I … I don't know there .. there is this golf charity event I have al .. already been helping Steph with." DayAnna said softly.

"Day?" Shane said again.

She didn't answer him as she was trying to focus on Shane as she felt like the whole room was spinning.

"DAY!" Shane said catching her before she fell to the ground. "Day? DayAnna sweet heart? Help me!" Shane said to the trainer as they got her on to the trainers table. The trainer started taking her vitals.

"She's burning up and her BP is high."

"Day! Day can you hear me?" Shane asked.

DayAnna winced a little in pain but was still out of it. The trainer was calling 911.

"I think she has appendicitis she needs to get to the hospital now." The trainer said.

"What happened? DayAnna?" Nate said coming into the room.

"I don't know did she say anything to you?" Shane asked.

"No. I mean she just seemed kind of tired all day and she did throw up earlier." Nate stated.

The Trainer nodded.

"Yeah I think she has appendicitis. The paramedics are on their way." He said.

"I am gonna stay with her and ride to the hospital I need you to get my car and meet us there." Shane stated to Nate.

Nate nodded and was rushing to get Shane's stuff from the Office when he rushed past Dean who was talking with Renee.

"Hey kid where is the fire? Shane's got two of you and he still makes you run?" Dean joked.

"It's Day she passed out or something she is heading to the hospital." Nate said out of breathe. "Can you call Roman I don't think Shane will."

"Already on it." Dean said phone in hand calling Roman.

"Did you miss me that much?" Roman chuckled answering his phone.

"Uce it's Day she passed out and they are taking her to the hospital." Dean said quickly.

"Ambrose this better not be a sick joke because it's not funny!" Roman said as he jumped off the couch.

"Uce I am being serious." Dean said rushing towards the trainers room as he saw Day being wheeled to the ambulance.

Roman's heart sank.

"She's pregnant bro." Roman said softly.

"What?" Dean asked thinking maybe he didn't hear him correctly.

"She's pregnant man go with her please let them know. I am on my way right now!" Roman said rushing around grabbing his wallet and keys. "Dean she's my life man stay with her and keep her and my kid safe."

"I am on it Uce." Dean said.

As Roman was rushing to get to DayAnna who was several hours away he kept praying to himself.

"Please let her be alright! God please be with them now and let them both be alright."

* * *

_**Thank you Lisee, Guest, jjd22980, jessica619, Vampirezdarkgurl, PenPal93, Guest, Tingtorn78, Wolfgirl2013 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all you have to say about this story. **_

_**Thank you to all who are following and reading this story. **_

_**I do want to say I am sorry for this late update. I have been having some computer issues and this chapter got deleted. **_

_**I hope you are all staying safe and healthy. **_


	14. Chapter 14

DayAnna was being wheeled into the ER with Shane right by her side. As Dean and Nate were close behind.

"I … I'm pregnant." DayAnna said faintly still coming in and out of conciseness.

"Day? What did you say?" Shane asked as Day was pulling they Oxygen face mask off.

"I'm 9 weeks pregnant." She said faintly as the Doctor put the oxygen over her face.

"She's pregnant. Call OB NOW!" The ER doctor said as the then looked at Shane who was shocked. "Are you the husband or father?"

Before Shane could answer Dean was right there to speak up.

"No he's not Roman is on his way right now. He told me she's pregnant please help her." Dean said.

The ER Doctor nodded at Dean.

"We will do everything we can. There is a waiting room right over there." He said pointing.

Dean, Nate and Shane went over to the waiting area.

"She's pregnant?" Shane said sitting in the chair. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Probably because it was none of your business." Dean said texting Roman.

**Several Hours Later. **

"Where is she?" Roman asked rushing into the hospital several hours later.

"She's still with the doctors." Dean said greeting his clearly upset friend and bro hugging him.

"Have they said anything?" Roman asked. "Did you tell them?"

"Yes I told them and Day came to a little bit and told them too. All we have been told is that she's been moved up here to OB I think is the floor." Dean said looking around. "She was moved up here less than an hour after we got here. We haven't heard anything since."

"They wont tell us anything. No updates because we aren't family." Shane scoffed.

Roman glared at Shane as Dean put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Not the time Uce." Dean whispered.

Roman nodded and knew Dean had a point as he looked around and noticed the nurses station and went right over to it when he saw a nurse.

"They aren't gonna tell you anything you aren't family." Shane said as he texting someone.

"I'm Roman Reigns my girlfriend DayAnna was brought in she's 9 weeks pregnant. Can you please tell me how she and our baby are?" Roman asked holding it together. As he watched the nurse type a few things on her computer.

"Mr. Reigns I will let the Doctor know you are here." She stated as she got on the phone.

"Thank you." Roman said going back over to where they were all sitting. "She said she was gonna let the Doctor know I was here."

"She's gonna be fine Uce." Dean said patting his friend on the back.

"I hope so bro. I couldn't stop praying the whole time for her and the baby. I love her she is my life now."

"I know." Dean said softly.

"Mr. Reigns?" The doctor asked coming in to the waiting area.

As all the men stood up when they saw the Doctor.

"Yes I am Roman Reigns." Roman said reaching out to shaking the doctors hand.

"HI. I am Dr. Ross." He said shaking Roman's hand.

"How is Day? Is she alright? The baby?" Roman asked.

"Day is in recovery now. Would you like to see her?" Dr. Ross asked.

"Yes please." Roman said.

"I'd like to see her too." Shane said.

"One at a time for now." Dr. Ross said as he lead Roman back to her room.

"How is the baby? I noticed you didn't answer my question." Roman said as they reached her room.

"I am sorry there was nothing I could do. DayAnna had what we call an ectopic pregnancy." Dr. Ross told him.

Roman could feel the tears swell up in his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to say anything for a few moments as he just nodded.

"Does Day know?" He finally choked out.

"No she doesn't I wanted to tell you together." Dr. Ross said.

They walked into her room and Roman's eyes went right to the bed DayAnna was laying in she still had the oxygen in her nose and she looked so pale and helpless. Roman sat down in the chair next to her gently grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Day? Baby girl? I love you so much." He said holding her hand in his.

"Rome?" She said faintly as her eyes slowly opened and closed a few times before focusing on Roman sitting next to her. "Roman you're here."

"Of course I am here. There is no place I would rather be." He said.

"The baby? How's the baby?" She asked placing her hand on her stomached.

"Hi DayAnna. I am Dr. Ross I am not sure you remember me? I am the doctor treating you."

"How is the baby? What happened?" She said trying to sit up a little wincing a little in pain.

"DayAnna just rest. I am sorry there was nothing I could do the baby didn't make it."

"No! Please no." DayAnna said in tears as Roman stood and pulled her closer to him. "What did I do wrong?"

"DayAnna listen to me. You did nothing wrong you had what is called an ectopic pregnancy."

"What does that mean?" Roman asked feeling his heart breaking for their loss as he kissed the top of DayAnna's head.

The Doctor got out his I pad and showed them photos as he explained.

"An ectopic pregnancy or in your case more specifically a tubal pregnancy. Means that the fertilized egg implants outside of the uterus. In your case in your Fallopian tube. The fertilized egg can't survive outside the uterus." He said pointing to the example on the screen. "But DayAnna let me assure you this was nothing you did. These things sometimes just happen. I am so sorry for your loss."

DayAnna nodded as the tears streamed down her face.

"Will I still be able to get pregnant?" DayAnna asked avoiding eye contact with the Doctor and Roman.

"Yes. I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to get pregnant again. I will leave you to alone." Doctor Ross said before leaving the room.

"Day?" Roman said softly hold still holding her hand as he sat back in the chair next to her bed.

"I'm sorry Roman!" She said as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Day look at me." Roman said as she couldn't look at him. "Baby girl please look at me." Roman said again as he softly touched her cheek. "This is not your fault at all you heard the doctor these things happened it wasn't a viable pregnancy."

"I just feel like I let you down."

"You didn't Day not at all. We are gonna get through this together you and me." Roman said hugging her and then kissing her lips softy. He placed his forehead on hers. "Do you know how I know?"

"How?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too." She said as he softly pressed his lips to hers.

**The Next Day. **

"How is Day doing?" Dean asked over the phone.

"She's doing alright pain wise she says it's better but emotional we are but just a wreck." Roman said as he was heading back to her room with their lunch. She didn't want hospital food so Roman went to get them some take out.

"I can't even imagine Uce. Sorry I couldn't stay had to get back to Vegas." Dean said.

"Bro I get it. Just thank you for being with Day when she needed you. I know she was glad to see you before you left."

"Couldn't leave town with out seeing Day." Dean chuckled. "Shane still around?"

Roman scoffed at that question.

"Yes. I get he's a friend but dude back off let us have some time." Roman said. "Hey I'm at Day's room I'll call you later."

"Sure of course. Again I am sorry."

"I know thanks." Roman said as he hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. He juggled open the door having the bag of food in his hands.

"Oh! HI." Roman said a little surprised to see a few people in the room.

"Yeah my parents are here." DayAnna said less than enthused.

"We got here as soon as we could after Shane called us." Leslie said.

As Roman nodded putting the food down on the tray and leaning down kissing her.

"I just thought you should be here." Shane said. "Why didn't you call them Roman?"

Roman was about to say something when DayAnna spoke up.

"Because there was nothing to tell them at the time. Roman would have called them but apparently you beat them to it." DayAnna said.

"Doesn't matter who called us. What's important is that we are here now." Leslie said fixing her pillow.

"Mom I'm fine you really didn't have to come." DayAnna said.

"None sense you were are in the hospital of course we needed to be here. I just wish we would have known you were pregnant." William stated.

"That's on me sir." Roman spoke up. As DayAnna looked over at Roman.

"We were waiting until our first ultrasound next week. We were gonna invite you to dinner and surprise you with the photo." Roman stated.

"Awe!" Leslie said holding William's arm. "See they just wanted it to be special."

"We weren't hiding anything. We just wanted to make sure everything was alright and clearly something was wrong."

As Roman held her hand and kissed it.

William looked at DayAnna and Roman.

"I guess I can understand that. How are you feeling?" William asked.

"I am still swore. Doctor said I should be able to head home tomorrow."

"Are you flying? I can have the cooperate jet stay and we can fly back to the city tomorrow." Shane offered.

"Thank you Shane but no. Roman and I are driving back." DayAnna said.

"Is that safe?" Shane asked.

"It's better than flying it's only a few hours away." DayAnna said.

"It's perfectly safe I already asked the Doctor. Besides we need some time alone together." Roman said.

"I am actually kinda tired. I think I am gonna try and get a nap in." DayAnna said.

"You should eat a little but first." Roman said getting out her burger.

"I think that's our hint to head out." Leslie said.

William nodded.

"DayAnna when you and Roman get back to New York tomorrow you be sure to call us." William said.

"I will Dad promise. Thank you for coming and for the flowers." DayAnna said hugging her mom.

"Of course sweet heart. I am so sorry you have to go through this." She whispered to her daughter.

"Thanks Mom."

"Here I can walk you all out." Roman said. "I'll be right back baby girl."

Day smiled at Roman and nodded. She looked at her burger and picked off a piece and ate it.

"Alright Day talk." Shane said pulling up a chair.

"Shane please. I really meant what I said I am really tired." DayAnna said.

"I know this wont take long. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Roman and I agreed not to tell anyone until after our first ultrasound." She said staring at her food.

"That's it? You weren't having second thoughts or anything?" Shane asked.

"Shane! What? No. I admit this was a shock but I … we wanted this baby. So I don't know what you are getting at but stop!"

"I didn't mean to upset you. It's just I know you Day. You never wanted kids." Shane said.

"Shane you know I like you as we are friends but you don't know anything about me not any more. There was a time when no I didn't want kids or to even get married and have that house wife life. But after meeting Roman I kind of like the idea of being his wife and the mother of his kids." DayAnna said with a smile.

"I just don't want you to do something because Roman is making you." Shane said looking at her.

"Shane you said you know me. Then you should know I never do anything I don't want to do. Look I want to thank you for helping me last night. If it wasn't for you or Dean things could have been worse."

"Day there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." Shane told her as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Shane I have to ask you something and I want you to be honest can you do that please?" DayAnna asked.

"Of course."

"Do you like me? I mean like more than a friend and little sister type?" She asked.

"Is there a right answer to this?" Shane asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just the truth."

"Yes. Yes I like you as more than a friend and when I see Roman have his hands on you I want to punch him." Shane blurted out.

DayAnna nodded.

"I thought so and that is one of the reason I don't work for you any more. Shane you know I care about you but I see you as more of a brother type. I am in love with Roman and I want to share my life with him."

"Day ..."

"Shane we are still friends but that is all we will ever be. So go home to your wife and kids. Please."

Shane nodded not truly knowing how he felt about this but knew this was more about himself than DayAnna. He gave her a hug and left.

"Shane finally left?" Roman asked coming back into the room.

"He did." She said. "I asked him if he liked me?"

Roman laughed. "What did he say?"

"He said he did. I told him that is why I don't work for him. Oh that I am in love with a big sexy Samoan so he doesn't have a chance." DayAnna smiled looking at Roman.

"You told him you love me?" Roman smiled.

"You? No please I was talking about the Rock." DayAnna giggled.

"Oh you've got jokes." He smiled leaning in closer to her.

"Yes I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing her.

As tears welled up in her eyes again Roman held her close to him.

"I can't say I am sorry enough that we aren't having a baby."

"Day listen God has a plan. Things happen when they are suppose to as devastated as I am maybe now just isn't our time to have a baby. But believe me some day we are gonna have a house full of kids. But for now I am good with just the two of us. Do you know why?"

"Why?" She sniffled.

"Because I love you." He told her giving her a sweet soft kiss.

* * *

_**Thank you jessica619, Lisee, Tingtorn78, Vampirezdarkgurl, jjd022980, Wolfgirl2013 for your comments and reviews. I love reading all your thoughts and ideas. You all rock!**_

_**Thank you to all who take the time to follow and read this story! You are amazing! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**A few weeks later: April 2017 – Wrestlemania. **

"I can't watch this!" DayAnna said covering her eyes.

Roman Reigns was in the fight of his career against the dead man himself The Undertaker. Roman had just speared both of them through the announcers table. They both laid there almost helpless.

This last week had been none stop for both DayAnna and Roman. DayAnna was in full swing of her new job. Roman was busy training, doing meet and greets along with press. Roman feared she was doing to much and wished she would have taken more time off but she insisted they needed to get back to their lives. They were both still heart broken and grieving their loss.

"Day Roman is a beast he'll be fine." Hunter chuckled.

"It's not funny. He could get hurt and let's be honest Taker doesn't look like he's doing all that well what if something goes wrong?"

"It wont they both trained for this. It's an honor to be in the ring with Taker. Roman is enjoying this believe me." Hunter said.

DayAnna just shook her head she may be working for WWE now but sometimes these fights looked more brutal than entertaining to her. She loved Roman and wouldn't take her eyes off him.

"Yeah Day remember I was in a match with Taker last year." Shane said coming over to watch the match on the screen.

DayAnna just nodded as she didn't take her eyes off the screen.

"How are you doing?" Shane asked her.

"I am fine. OH COME on! That's not fair a chair really?" DayAnna said shaking her head at the screen.

"No holds barred Day it's legal." Stephanie grinned.

"This is dumb. How about I beat you with a chair old man." She mumbled.

As Stephanie and Hunter laughed at their friend.

"You've seen him in matches before? Why is this one different?" Shane asked looking over at her.

"It's not any different. I just don't remember his other matches being so intense and I mean look Taker can barely stand." DayAnna pointed to the screen.

Shane just shook his head and glanced over at DayAnna then to Stephanie.

"How is she really doing?" Shane whispered to his sister.

"She's good Shane. I've got her. You don't need to worry." Stephanie whispered back.

"It's just I don't see her hardly ever now. I just want to make sure she is doing well she went thru a lot." Shane said.

"I know. But she wanted to come back to work I've been keeping her schedule lighter than usual. Not to mention she has Roman he's got her. Don't worry and don't push it. She'll talk to you when she's ready. Besides this weird crush needs to stop Shane."

"What? I don't … What? No it's not like that at all." Shane rambled out looking at his sister.

A smirk appeared on Stephanie's face. "I know you've been crushing on her since you were in college."

"What? No I told you it's like that. I just she's like a sister to me and I want to make sure she is alright." Shane reasoned.

"Yeah I don't buy it. I am your sister and you don't look at me like that."

"Just promise me she's taking it easy and not over working. She needs time." Shane told her.

"She's fine. Don't worry." Stephanie said.

"YES! Speared him! Got him baby!" DayAnna cheered looking at the screen as Roman just speared the Undertaker and covered him for the three count.

"See told you he had it in the bag." Hunter smiled at her.

"OK so you were right. I just got invested sometimes don't judge me." She joked shoving him playfully.

When Roman got back stage he was greeted by Vince as they hugged and exchanged words. DayAnna stood and waited for him. He looked exhausted after that match.

"Hey Rome." She said as he pulled her into a hug the moment their eyes met. "I am so proud of you." She whispered.

He didn't say anything to her he just held her close to him taking in this once in a life time career moment.

**Several Hours Later. **

It was about 4 am and DayAnna was laying their wide awake. Over the last several weeks she had found it hard to sleep as she would lay there thinking to herself about the baby that would have been. Then she would look over at a sleeping Roman and feel like she let him down in so many ways. Roman put his arm around her as she tensed up a little bit.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Roman said his eyes still closed.

"Nothing did I wake wake?" She asked softly rolling over so she was now facing him as his arm was still draped over her waist.

"No not at all. Couldn't really sleep much any way." He said opening his eyes.

"Thinking about your match with Taker?" She asked looking into his eyes as she draped her arm around him.

"Yeah that and thinking about how I am gonna get booed out of the building tonight on Raw."

"You know what fuck them." DayAnna blurted out making Roman smirk a little bit.

"What?"

"Screw them. Let them boo you out of the building you just stand in that ring with your head held high. You did all you set out today during that match. You proved it's your yard now. So you stand in that ring and just let them boo you don't even let it bother you. Then you say into the mic 'This is my yard now' drop that mic and walk away."

"That is a hell of an idea. I dig it. I love you so much." He told her as he leaned in and kissed her. He tried to deepen the kiss as his hand moved under her night shirt.

"Rome I just …. I'm sorry." She said pulling away a little.

He held her in place and moved closer to her.

"Never be sorry. I am sorry I should never have made you uncomfortable." He told her as he tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ears. "But I want you to let me in to talk to me Day please don't shut me out."

"I don't mean to shut you out. I just don't know what to say to you. I know I've been distant lately and diving right into my work." She told him as she started to tear up.

"I am just worried about you baby girl. I think you've been doing to much to fast."

"Rome I know you said I didn't let you down but I feel like I did. I get so mad at myself, at my body for not being able to give you the baby we created. I failed you and I already failed as a mom because I couldn't protect our little baby." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

Roman wiped them away with his thumb.

"DayAnna you listen to me you didn't fail! You could never let me down. We talked about how the pregnancy wasn't viable it was nothing you did at all. I never want you to feel like you let me down or you failed as a mom because you didn't. Some day when you are ready we can try again. But Day I just don't want you to shut me out please. We are stronger together."

"I know. I didn't mean to I just didn't know what to say to you. I was afraid you'd fall out of love with me and that scares me. I am gonna be honest Rome you've made me feel things no other man in my life has. I never thought about being a wife or a mom before but with you I want that life. I want to have kids and someday be your wife. I love you Rome you stole my heart and I don't ever want to know what life is like with out you."

"You'll never have to find out because you have my heart too DayAnna. Someday we will have that life together I promise I am not going anywhere no matter what." He said leaning in to kiss her softly.

"No matter what." She smiled into the kiss.

"Hey I have sometime off coming up soon why don't we take a trip to Hawaii just the two of us." He smiled pressing his forehead to hers.

"Really? A trip to Hawaii? I've never been there." She smiled.

"Really you me in a nice little condo on the beach."

"I'm in." DayAnna said as she kissed him softly. "Some fun in the sun."

"Some fun in the sun do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you Day."

"I love you too Rome." She said kissing him softly as she moved closer to cuddle with him. She never felt more loved or safe than in the arms of the man that stole her heart Roman Reigns.

* * *

_**Thank you Vampirezdarkgurl, Lisee, Jessica619, jjd022980, Tingtorn78 for you lovely comments and reviews. I love reading all your thoughts and comments. **_

_**Thank you to all who take the time to follow and read this story. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Mid- April 2017: Hawaii **

"It's so beautiful here." DayAnna said as she was holding Roman's hand as they were walking down the beach.

"Perfect view." Roman grinned as he was staring at DayAnna.

"I was talking about the ocean." She giggled hitting him playfully.

"I know and I was talking about you." Roman smiled looking around a little bit. "This looks like a good spot." He told her getting out the blanket and the small picnic basket he hand in his in hand. DayAnna helped straighten the blanket before she sat down looking out at the perfectly blue water.

Roman and DayAnna had spent the last week in Hawaii. They enjoyed hiking, the ocean and all the island had to offer. But most importantly they got to reconnect as a couple opening up to one another.

As Roman sat down next to DayAnna on the blanket he wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. They both were staring out into the water as the sun was going down.

"It is bad that I don't want this to end?" DayAnna said a few moments later.

"Not at all baby girl. I don't either this last week has been perfect." Roman told her.

"It really has. Thank you so much for this vacation we both really needed it. It was great to just get away and spend time together with no outside distractions just the two of us." She smiled.

"You deserved it Day." Roman said kissing the side of her head.

"You are the one that deserves to relax Rome. This feud with Braun is way beyond brutal."

"Awe Baby I've got this. I can take whatever that over grown gorilla tosses my way." Roman said in his promo voice.

"Even an ambulance?" DayAnna questioned. "Look I know this is wrestling entertainment but I am not a fan of you getting tossed around by said over grown gorilla. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Awe baby girl even an ambulance." Roman said turning to face her placing his hand softly on her face. "You know we're all trained. I never mean to worry you."

"I know it's just I can't explain it lately I've just been worried every time your in the ring. I guess I am just scared for you. My emotions have been all out of wack lately."

"It's alright baby. We've talked about it and your body it still getting back to normal." Roman told her.

"Thank you for just being amazing during all this." She smiled kissing his lips softly.

"We are in this together Day. You and me always." He smiled into the kiss.

DayAnna smiled as she cuddled with him turning her attention back to the water. As Roman reached over and grabbed something.

"Day?" He asked softly.

"Yeah?" She answered as she was still staring at the water.

"Look at me baby girl please?" He asked as DayAnna turned her attention to Roman she was speechless when she looked at him. He was now on one knee holding a ring box.

"DayAnna I love you so much. You are my everything. Since the day you walked into my life backstage nothing has been the same. Every day I get to wake up with you in my arms is the best day of my life. Things wont always be easy but as long as we are together I know we can get through whatever this crazy world tosses our way. DayAnna I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Roman asked as he opened the ring box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" She said as tears filled her eyes. Roman smiled as he quickly placed the ring on her finger and with out hesitation pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. "I love you Roman Reigns!"

"I love you soon to be Mrs. Reigns." He smiled pulling her into another passionate kiss.

Later that evening back at the hotel it didn't take long for their make out session to turn into something more. As Roman and DayAnna made love to one another their eyes locked on each other. The room was filled with their moans and pants.

"Damn I missed that baby girl not gonna lie!" Roman said out of breathe as he fell to the bed laying next to DayAnna.

She smiled. "I know I'm sorry it took so long."

"Baby girl listen never be sorry. I never wanted to pressure you. I wanted to make sure your body was ready before we had sex again. I can't know what your body was going through. So I was more than OK with the wait." He said as he kissed her again.

"I know but I admit I am glad we can have sex again because damn I missed it too." She smiled touching his chest with her hand.

"Yeah I know I am a stud."

"Meh you are just OK." She giggled.

"Just OK really? Is that why I just rocked your world?" He smiled.

"Oh is that what that was?" Day giggled as Roman pulled her close and started tickling her.

"These jokes woman the jokes." Roman laughed.

"You know you rock my world every time." She told him as she laid back on the bed staring at her ring.

"Do you like it?" Roman asked watching her.

"I love it Rome. It's perfect I still can't believe it. We are getting married." She smiled looking at her ring.

"Believe it baby girl because soon you are gonna be my wife." Roman smiled.

"Can't wait." She smiled.

"Me either Mrs. Roman Reigns." He smiled. "I was more terrified asking your Dad for permission. He's a nice guy but he can be a scary dude when he wants to be."

"You asked my Dad for permission?" DayAnna asked.

"Of course I did. I was raised a gentleman and I never want to disrespect you or your family. I was never more relieved when he said yes." Roman smiled.

"I am so glad he did because I want nothing more than to be your wife." She smiled kissing him. "I just have one little request."

"Of course anything." He smiled looking into her eyes.

"I don't want a long engagement. I hope you don't mind. I just never understood the point of being engaged forever." DayAnna said.

"I am totally fine with it baby. I just am not sure when I'll get anymore time off since I just had a week. That is my only concern." Roman said wrapping his arms around her.

"I know I just started this job and have already had like two weeks off. But I know we can work something out." She said cuddling with him.

"Don't worry it will all work out and soon you will be Mrs. Roman Reigns. Do you know why?" Roman smiled cuddling with her.

"Why?" She giggled.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too Big Dog." She smiled.

That night as Roman drifted off to sleep DayAnna watched him sleeping she glanced at her ring. A smile appearing on her face she couldn't wait to be Roman's wife. She only hoped she could make all his dreams come true and make him as happy as he's made her.

* * *

_**Thank You Jessica619, jjd022980, Tingtorn78 and Lisee for you amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas on this story! **_

_**Thank you to all you follow and read this story! You all rock! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**August 2017 **

"Day it looks great in here." Stephanie said coming into one of the conference rooms at the Barclays center.

"You think? I didn't want it to be to overwhelming but still fun." DayAnna said fixing a few of the WWE gift bags she had set on the table.

"Yes it's amazing the kids are gonna love it. Who did you get to help with this event?" Stephanie asked looking around.

"Well of course Roman is gonna pop in but Dean and Seth said they would help along with Alexa, Nattie and AJ Styles. Then Cena heard about it and said he would be here too."

"WOW really? That's so great did you have to bribe Dean?" Stephanie chuckled.

"No he was actually really willing to help when I told him it was for make a wish he was all for it."

"That's great. So how are the wedding details coming? I know you've been working none stop since the engagement so you know I have to ask." Stephanie said to her friend.

"They are going really well. My Dad wants the east coast wedding of course but I think he's almost sold on the idea of a beach wedding in Florida." DayAnna giggled.

"So does that mean you have a date?"

"Ugh I wish. The one weekend we choose there is that TLC pay per view. I like the idea of a fall wedding but that doesn't seem to be an option. Then I talked about maybe New Years eve but that doesn't work either because there is a live Raw on New Years Eve. I love that Roman is dedicated to work but just a couple days off to get married would be helpful." DayAnna chuckled.

"Let me see what I can do. I mean my Dad adores you and Roman we can think of something." Stephanie smiled.

"Thanks but No I am not getting married live on TV." DayAnna joked.

"Hey nothing wrong with that. I did that twice." Stephanie chuckled.

"I know that's a you and Hunter thing." Dayanna laughed laying out a few of the WWE photos and pens to be signed.

"True and you don't want a WWE wedding any way they never go as planned." Stephanie said.

"Funny how that works huh?"

Stephanie laughed as DayAnna finished getting the SummerSlam make a wish event set up.

**Later that evening. **

Once the make a wish event was over and DayAnna showed the kiddos to their seats. After DayAnna cleaned up the conference room she finally made her way to an almost empty catering to see what was left to eat. There was not much left but she managed to get a piece of grilled chicken and a salad. As she sat down to eat Shane came in wearing his referee shirt for his match tonight.

"Hey Day. Finally getting a chance to eat huh?" Shane asked sitting down at the table with her.

"Yeah should have ate earlier. It's a little wilted and cold." She admitted picking at her plate.

"I can have one of the runners go get you something else? Pizza from that one place around the counter stuffed crust?" Shane offered.

"That's alright. I'm good for now. Thanks thou." She said as Shane noticed her diamond ring as was staring at her hand.

"I still can't believe you are getting married." Shane said taking her hand and looking at her ring.

"Still hard for me to believe at times too. But you know I love Roman so much that nothing would make me happier than to be his wife." DayAnna smiled looking at her ring.

"Day you always said you never wanted to get married. What changed? I mean if you don't mine me asking." He said.

"I know Alyssa asked the same thing when I called to ask her to be in the wedding. I am gonna tell you what I told my little sister. I love Roman with all my heart. No man has ever made me feel the way he does. He is something special and I could go a whole life time and not deserve him. He makes me want to be a better person he makes me want that house wife life and to someday be a mom. For the first time in my life things make sense with Roman." DayAnna smiled.

"I've never heard you talk like this Day. I mean even with Logan it was never this serious."

"Logan was my last serious boyfriend and we all know how that turned out. Not really the best time in my life." She admitted. "If it wasn't for you I don't know what I would have done. For that Shane you know I am grateful. Can I be honest with you?" She asked.

"Nothings ever stopped you before." He joked.

"Shane I don't know what changed between us. We had a brother/sister relationship but something changed after I started working for you. Like I said before that is one of the reasons that I got a different job." DayAnna said. "What changed?"

"I started crushing on you. I started to see you for the amazing woman you are. You were more than just that little girl I grew up with you turned into a sexy woman that I found attractive. I found myself getting jealous when you would go on a date and relieved when you would come in on Monday and tell me how awful it was. I knew I was never gonna act on this crush because I would never hurt Marissa. But I would be lying if I said I never thought about it with you." Shane explained to her.

"Shane you know that I care about you but that is a line I was never going to cross. Even before I met Roman that was never gonna happen. I respect you and Marissa to much and Shane I love you but like a brother. So even the idea of kissing you is weird. I am not saying any of this to hurt you I just want you to understand where I am coming from."

"I get it Day. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable. I just was jealous when you started dating Roman. I wanted to punch him every time I saw you two together. At first I thought it was more like how I felt when Stephanie and Hunter started dating but it was more than that with you. When I saw him kissing you after one of his matches. I wanted to punch him in the face because I wanted to be the one kisses you. I know now that will never happen you've made your point clear and I never want to do anything to disrespect that. But know that I will always be here for you and care about you Day. We are friends."

"First and foremost yes Shane we are friends and I never want to lose you as a friend in my life. But understand that Roman has my heart. I love him so much and can't wait to marry him. Shane I think you and Marissa need to go on a vacation just the two of you rekindle the love I know you have for her." DayAnna said.

"I think you maybe right." Shane smiled.

"Hey I am always right." She giggled. "I better go find Rome before he starts warming up for his match. Good Luck as special referee." DayAnna said as she got up and tossed her plate in the trash.

"I've got this I am the money after all." Shane said with that cocky McMahon grin.

DayAnna went to find Roman as she noticed Seth and Dean with their new tag team titles.

"Way to go champs." DayAnna said.

"Hey babe was their ever any doubt?" Dean smiled.

"With you Ambrose not at all this one on the other hand." DayAnna laughed pointing to Seth.

"What I do?" He shrugged with a smile.

"Well ya kinda betrayed your brothers with a steal chair. So I mean there is that." DayAnna shrugged.

"That was several years ago Day water under the bridge." Seth said.

"Oh I know but I am still watching you." She joked pointing to him.

"Hey you guys giving my future wife trouble?" Roman asked coming over to them and wrapping his arms around DayAnna.

"Not at all Uce. She was just busting Seth's balls it was great." Dean smiled.

"Yeah hilarious." Seth laughed.

"So are you ready for your match tonight?" DayAnna asked kissing him softly.

"Ready as I will ever be." He said into another soft kiss.

"Just be careful please."Dayanna said looking into his eyes.

"Always baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too now go beat some ass." She giggled into another sweet kiss.

All four men in the match made their way to the ring. As soon as they were each announced and the bell rang the fight was on. All four men going after each other. DayAnna's eyes were locked on the screen as Vince and Hunter we are the producers table watching on their own monitors.

Samoa Joe had Brock Lesnar in a head lock as Roman went to spear them both but only he and Brock ended up through the barricade and Joe moved out of the way in the nick of time. Stephanie chuckled as DayAnna covered her eyes then looked up to make sure Roman was OK.

"He's good Day." Stephanie said.

"That was ridiculous." DayAnna said with a chuckle and Roman started to slowly get up. "I was hoping watching him get the shit kicked out of him would get better but if anything I think it gets worse."

"You'll get use to it promise." Stephanie smiled.

"OK SEE right there!" DayAnna said annoyed pointing to the screen.

Braun Strowman had just tossed a large office chair at Joe and Roman. Both men were laying outside of the ring Roman holding his face.

"That was childish a chair really? I am gonna smack that over grown gorilla." DayAnna growled staring at the screen hoping Roman wasn't hurt to bad.

"Over grown gorilla really?" Stephanie laughed.

DayAnna chuckled a little. "That's what Roman and I have been calling him at home since this whole feud started."

"Home huh? Speaking of have you official moved to Florida yet?" Stephanie smiled changing the subject off the match.

"Actually for the most part most of my stuff is there. I am leaving my furniture in the apartment. I guess Alyssa wants to give New York a try when she comes home in a few weeks. So my Dad leased my apartment for her." DayAnna said.

"Alyssa is finally gonna settle down?" Stephanie asked with a laugh.

"I don't know if she will like it but just like my Dad did with me she had a year off after College time to get serious about a Job." DayAnna explained.

"Your Dad is cracking the whip on his youngest daughter." Stephanie smiled.

"Yes that and with me already having this job and moving to Florida he needs to control her life for awhile since he really wont be able to control mine." DayAnna joked as she was looking at the screen watching Roman. "All this and he's not even walking out of here with that title."

"So he told you he wasn't gonna win this time?" Stephanie asked.

"KICK OUT! That's right!" DayAnna said as Roman kicked out at 2. "Yeah he told me last night if nothing changed he wasn't gonna win the title. So I just ask why all this carnage for a match he's not gonna win."

"Entertainment." Vince said. "It's good shit."

DayAnna chuckled. "That's basically what Rome said when I asked him. He said this is what he does and even if he loses he's going out their to give his all. To give the fans the best match he can. To entertain them."

"That's why he's an amazing super star he's great at what he does." Vince said.

"He loves it that is for sure. Damn it stay down Lesnar." DayAnna said to the screen. As Vince chuckled watching DayAnna. As Lesnar countered and gave Roman one last Suplex for the cover and the win.

"And Still your Universal Champion Brock Lesnar."

"Finally that hell is over." DayAnna said as she noticed Roman coming backstage slowly. "You look like hell." She said going over to him.

"Just another day at the office baby girl. Feels like I was hit by a truck." Roman groaned stretching out his body.

"Looks like it too." She said. "Why don't you go change so we can get the hell outta here."

"Good plan. Last night few nights in your place here in New York. No second thoughts right?" Roman asked looking into her eyes.

"Not even for a minute." She smiled kissing him softly.

While Roman went to change and clean up after his match. DayAnna went to get her things.

"DayAnna I am so glad I got to see you." Marissa Shane's wife said coming over to her.

"Hi Marissa how are you doing?" DayAnna asked.

"We've been good. Shane misses you working for him tho. Talks about you all the time." Marissa said.

"Is their a problem with Nate? I noticed I didn't see him here tonight." DayAnna said.

"No not at all he seems to be doing really well. Shane just gave him the night off." Marissa said.

DayAnna nodded. "I did talk with the boys earlier it was so good to see them. I can't believe they are getting so big."

"All the time. Declan is getting a mouth on him like Shane for sure. But Rogan is still my sweet little baby." Marissa smiled. "I wanted to congratulate your engagement."

"Thank you so much. I couldn't believe it when Rome asked me I was shocked. It was perfect on a beach in Hawaii."

"Awe that is so romantic." Marissa said with a smile as she took her hand looking at her ring. "This ring is amazing. Did he pick it out himself?"

"I know him and Dean were looking but I think Rome's mom helped more than he's letting on." She smiled looking at the ring.

"It's gorgeous and he didn't skimp on the size either." Marissa grinned as Shane came up to them. He kissed his wife's cheek softly.

"There you are the boys are ready to go." Shane told her.

"Alright I am ready too. Just needed to catch up with Day and had to see that ring in person. Instagram did not do that thing justice." Marissa smiled taking Shane's hand.

"Congratulations Day I know you and Roman will be really happy." He said to her.

"Thanks Shane and Marissa. That means a lot. Well I better go find Rome so we can get out of here. It's been a long week." DayAnna said.

"Hey Day don't be a stranger when your at SD live." Shane said.

"I wont thanks. Thanks again Marissa." DayAnna said walking away.

Roman was coming up to her with his bags as he saw Marissa and Shane walking away.

"Everything good Day?" Rome asked as they were heading out as well.

"All good. Just caught up with Marissa and I did talk with Shane." DayAnna told him.

"How did that go?" Roman asked with a smirk.

"I told him that even if he did have a crush on me nothing was ever gonna happen. Even more so now because I am marring the love of my life."

"Oh really? You are getting married to who?" Roman joked.

"To the most amazing man I have ever met." She smiled looking into his eyes.

"Sounds like a hell of a dude." Roman chuckled.

"He's a keeper for sure." She said pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

"Break it up you two." Dean yelled tossing an empty water bottle at them.

"Hey ASS that almost hit me." DayAnna said trying to be stern but she let out a giggle.

"Sorry I was aiming for the Uce. Now let's go I am starving and we are celebrating." Dean said.

"Celebrating what?" DayAnna asked.

"Our tag team win." Seth smiled.

"And your engagement. First round is on me." Dean smiled.

"I don't know what do you say Rome?" DayAnna smiled.

"First around on Ambrose hell yeah. Then later we can have our own celebration you riding me." Roman grinned.

DayAnna shook her head and giggled. She playfully hit his arm.

"OWE Woman! I was just tossed around like a rag doll." Roman groaned with chuckle.

"You'll be fine. But what the hell first round on Ambrose." Dayanna giggled.

As they headed out to a local bar to hang out with close friends.

* * *

_**Thank You **__**Lisee, Jessica619, jjd022980, Tingtorn78, Vampirezdarkgurl, and PenPal93 for your amazing comments and review. I love hearing all your thoughts, comments and ideas on this story. You are all amazing. **_

_**T**__**hank you to all who follow and read this story. You Rock!**_

**_Sorry for any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but I sometimes miss a few things. _**


	18. Chapter 18

**October 2017 **

"Because by the looks of it the rumors of The Shield reuniting are exactly what you are nothing but hype." The Miz said standing in the ring with Sheamus, Cesaro, and Curtis.

"Who said anything about rumors?" Roman said staring at the Miz and company from the stage dropping the mic. When Dean Ambrose's music began to play he strolled out and stood next to his Shield brother. Seth's music soon played as well and he followed suit standing with them.

It didn't take long for all three men to storm down and circle the ring.

"The Shield is back!" DayAnna smiled.

"I see someone has been doing their homework." Stephanie smiled.

"Yeah Roman has been showing me old matches and pay per views of the Shield. Courtesy of the WWE Network." DayAnna smiled.

"Naturally." She chuckled. "But that is so adorable. So how is living in Florida?" She asked.

"It's been really good. I do miss the fall colors of Central Park and being with in walking distance of Starbucks. But it's been great. I have to admit living with a guy is WAY different that just shacking up thou." DayAnna laughed.

"I wish I could say it gets easier after marriage but that is a lie. To this day I can't get Hunter to rinse off a dish after eating. Oh and he can body slam someone the size of Big Show but he can't put his dirty under wear in the hamper. Don't even get me started on the whole peeing thing aim Hunter geez oh and hello seat down! DOWN! It's not a hard concept." Stephanie said shaking her and head giving Hunter the side eye.

DayAnna giggled a little at how passionate she seemed about those marriage/living with someone issues.

"Roman isn't that bad. I mean I have been doing all the laundry lately but he forgets the drier sheets sometimes so it's easier if I do it. So far bathroom stuff isn't an issue well we could use a bigger one since we only have the once sink." She said.

"Oh the newly living together it's all good excuse." Stephanie chuckled. "Just wait Day I mean Roman is a great guy but all men are the same to live with. He's gonna leave that toilet seat up and you'll find pee on the floor or seat."

"Ewww." DayAnna giggled making a face as she turned her attention back to the screen as the Shield triple power bombed the Miz in the middle of the ring. Then gave the symbol of excellence. The Shield was back and making a statement they still had it.

As all three members of the reunited Shield got back stage they were greeted by Vince and Hunter. They quickly talked shop so to say. How the fans popped for the and how great the segment was.

"So the band is back together huh?" DayAnna smiled.

"Believe that babe!" Dean grinned.

"Well here I was asked to bring these shirts over to you." She said handing each guy the new Shield shirts.

"Damn that was fast. New merch already." Seth said looking at the shirt.

"Yeah seems like we just picked these out last week." Roman stated.

"It's good shit! It's moving fast. Which brings me to something else we needed to talk about." Vince said as the guys were changing their shirts right there back stage.

"What's up boss man?" Dean asked.

"I know the Shield just got back together. But Roman is getting married soon so I want to give him a couple weeks off."

"What really?" Roman asked highly surprised.

"Seriously?" DayAnna said as she was now apart of the conversation.

"Yes seriously." Vince said.

"When?" Roman asked. "Not that I am not grateful but TLC is in a week or so and we are suppose to have a 5 on three match."

"About that." Kurt Angel said. "I will be stepping in for you Big Dog."

"What? I'm confused how does this make sense story line wise. No offense just trying to piece it together." Dean said.

"Well we are writing Roman out for a few weeks long enough for him to get married and have a honey moon." Vince stated.

"Wait I get a Honey moon too?" DayAnna said excited.

"Of course who doesn't take a honeymoon right after they get married?" Hunter chuckled.

"Sir this is amazing but why how?" Roman asked as he put his arm around DayAnna.

"I talked with William and let's just say Forester there can be very persuasive." Vince said.

"My Dad." DayAnna said shaking her head.

"We go way back Day you know that. He asked and I thought about it and if he is gonna do it then now is the time." Vince said then he went on to explain how they would be writing Roman out of TLC and the next few weeks saying he was ill. Then he would come back in time to start their new story line for TLC.

**A Week Later. **

"So where is Roman today?" Leslie asked.

DayAnna chuckled from the dressing room. She had finally found a dress and she was getting it fitted today. Her Mom and sister flew down for wedding planning and dress fittings.

"He flew out to Vegas this morning to hang with Dean, Seth and a few others. Dean insisted Roman have a bachelor party."

"It's Thursday. Odd time to have a party." Leslie said.

"They all work for WWE and Roman does have to do the house shows and one more Raw before they write him out for a few weeks. So this was really the only time all the guys could get together."

"Makes sense to me. When is your party?" Alyssa DayAnna's little sister asked.

"I am actually not having one. I don't need a huge bachelorette party." DayAnna said from the dressing room.

"Why not? If Roman gets to get shit faced and strips all over him. Then you should get the same it's only fair." Alyssa said.

"I told Dean NO strippers. Well I said no naked ones they have to keep something on and no nasty lap dances where the stripper dust gets all over him." DayAnna said coming out of the dressing room in Mermaid V-neck Court Trains Sleeveless Satin Dress.

"Wow." Leslie said staring at her daughter. "You look so beautiful."

"Awe Mom thanks. I wanted something simple and when I saw this dress I knew." DayAnna said looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look hot soon to be Mrs. Reigns." Alyssa said.

"Actually it's Mrs. Anoa'i." DayAnna smiled as she fixed her hair a little bit still looking in the mirror.

"Huh? I thought his name was Reigns?" Alyssa questions.

"That's his Wrestling name. His real name is Roman Joseph Anoa'i."

"The more you know. So is Dean Ambrose not really Dean? Is Seth not really Seth?" Alyssa asked.

DayAnna laughed.

"Right they each have different last names than their characters. Well except Dean his name is Jon Moxley but something about in NXT he went with Dean Ambrose. I know it took me a little bit to figured it out. I actually called Sika and Patrica Mr and Mrs Reigns when I first met them. They were super sweet I mean I had known his last name but I just got nervous."

"Awe well they love you now. Patricia talked about you so much yesterday when we did the cake testing." Leslie said.

"I am glad you two hit it off. I am just worried about Dad. He's not into all this and he didn't seem happy about me getting married in Florida."

"Sweetie he is so happy for you and Roman. I think he just thought you'd have a bigger wedding at the country club or even in the Summer at Martha's Vineyard." Leslie said.

"I know Mom. I just didn't want to wait that long and being honest Roman's schedule is just insane. I mean I can take time off and it's not a huge deal but he misses a Raw or a house show and Vince loses his shit. That is why I am so surprised Vince agreed on this he said Dad talked with him. What deal did they make?" DayAnna asked.

"It was some business thing. Vince agreed to let Roman have a few weeks off and I don't know sweet heart I didn't ask details. Oh Alyssa you look so pretty." Leslie said.

Alyssa came out in her strapless royal blue knee length bridesmaid dress.

"Yes I love that color on you." Dayanna smiled.

"I know and my boobs look amazing. Hey is it true Dean well Jon likes boobs?" Alyssa asked checking her self out in the mirror.

"Alyssa May Forester!" Leslie stated shaking her head.

"What? Mom he's called the Titty master I just want to see if it's true." Alyssa stated.

"Lyssa it was a joke and he's not even sure why people on social media call him that. Wait you aren't thinking…. No! Alyssa not Dean or Seth." DayAnna stated.

"Why not you get Roman I should get a hunky wrestler. I mean I don't want to marry one but I could sleep with one no strings." Alyssa said with a smile.

"Please just don't hook up with some one at my wedding. I love you but just no please."

"Fine! I'll be good. But there is at least an open bar right?" Alyssa said.

"Yes Alyssa." DayAnna said shaking her head.

As they finished up their dress fitting they went over to get the flowers and other wedding details finished up.

**With Roman in Vegas. **

"Uce I can't believe you are getting married." Dean said chugging a beer.

"Believe it bro. I can't wait to marry Day. No woman has even made me feel like she does. Not even the ex. Being with Day is like a dream I never want to wake from." Roman smiled drinking his beer.

"He's got it bad." Seth said.

"Yep I do." Roman said proudly.

"He's whipped and he's so damn proud." Seth said making the whipping nose.

"I love her and in a week I am gonna marry her. Then I hope we have kids soon. Just living that life. May be cheesy but every day I wake up with Day it's a blessing." Roman said.

"That's great Uce. I am so happy for you both." Dean said. "So you and Day gonna start trying again soon?"

"I hope man we really haven't talked since well ya know. But yeah I would like to have our first with in a year. That would be awesome."

"I know you'll be a great Dad Uce." Dean smiled. "Oh and don't listen to Mr. Bring down over there. He's still bitter about the dick picture thing." He chuckled.

"Laugh it up you two. But my shit was shown to the damn world! People got jokes for days." Seth grumbled.

As both men tried not to laugh.

"Was she right to blast you like that? No." Roman said. As Dean interrupted him.

"But you did cheat on her dude what the hell were you thinking? Then you break up date the woman and then dump her because let's face it she turned out to be nuts. So I am just saying karma." Dean said taking another drink of his beer.

"Are we gonna talk about me and my failed love life or are we gonna party and talk about Roman?" Seth said.

"Oh we are so gonna party." Dean smiled. "To Roman and DayAnna may they have all the happiness life has to offer."

As all three men put their beer bottles together to cheers.

"To Roman and DayAnna!"

* * *

_**Thank You Vampirezdarkgurl, Jessica619, Tingtorn78 and jjd022980 for you amazing comments and reviews. I love reading all your comments and ideas on this story. Thank you! **_

_**Thank you to all who take the time to follow and read this story. You rock! **_

_**Side note I hope it's not confusing what I am doing with their names. I hope the chapter made sense with that. Thanks! **_


	19. Chapter 19

**A week later. **

Roman stood there breathless as he watching the love of his life walking towards him. She looked like an angel all in white. His eyes met hers as she gave him a smile that melted his heart. This was it their wedding day.

As DayAnna's dad walked her down the aisle.

"You look beautiful my precious DayAnna." William whispered to his daughter.

"Thank you Dad for everything." DayAnna smiled.

"Just as long as you are happy. He does make you happy right? There is still time to run?" He said with a smiled.

"He makes my world spin Dad. There is no other man I want to spend the rest of my life with." She told him as her eyes were locked on Roman standing at the wedding arch decorated with flowers as you could hear the waves crashing on to the shore softly.

"That's all I have have ever wanted for you Day was to be truly happy." He said as they reached the end of the aisle where their stood the most handsome groom in the world.

"Hi Handsome." Dayanna smiled never looking away from him.

"You look amazing." He smiled.

"Just something I tossed together." She joked.

"Me too." He winked referring to his suit.

"Welcome everyone. We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. Today we will witness the joining of DayAnna and Roman in marriage. Who gives this woman to be married to this man today?" The officiant said.

"Here Mother and I do." William stated as he kissed DayAnna's cheek then placed her hand in Roman's as they faced each other. As William took his seat next to Leslie.

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. A good marriage must be created. In marriage the "little" things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow." The officiant continued. "Now Roman and DayAnna have decided to write their own vows. Roman when you are ready."

Roman took a deep breathe as his eyes met DayAnna's. He took a deep breathe before he began to speak.

"Day I knew I loved you from the moment we met, and I have been helplessly lost in your eyes ever since. When I first saw you back stage I knew that some day you were gonna be my wife. I am proud to say that day is today. I stand here to promise to love and care for you always. I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. My commitment to you is one I give willingly, absolutely, and without hesitation. I am yours utterly and have been since the moment we met and will always be. I vow to turn on the heater when you are freezing cold even if I am sweating. I also promise to take out the garbage even in the pouring rain. You are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Day I am honored to be your husband. I can't wait to start the next chapter in our lives. Do you know why? Because I love you." Roman said as everyone in attendance could fell he was speaking from the heart.

"DayAnna when you are ready."

"Rome I am not going to lie. I was having a hard time deciding what I wanted to say to you. Because since the moment we met I've been speechless. Nothing I wanted to say seemed good enough. I wanted this moment to be perfect for you. So you know just how much you mean to me." She said as she could feel the tears swell up in her eyes as she stared at the man that stole her heart she could feel Roman squeeze her hand in his. "You are my dream come true, you are my everything. Roman I am promise to support you in all you do. To stand beside you in the good times and the bad. I even promise to root for the 49ers even though I honestly don't care who wins. I promise to not steal the covers or to hog the remote. I will also let you pick the movie at least once a month. I promise to try things, even when I am sure I wont like them, just because you've said try this. I am honored to be come your wife now and forever. Do you know why? Because I love you." DayAnna said.

"You've both spoke from the heart in exchanging your vows to one another. Now The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken. Roman take this ring and place it on DayAnna's left finger and repeat after me…..." He said.

"I Roman take you DayAnna to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit." Roman said placing the ring on DayAnna's finger.

"DayAnna Take this in and place it on Roman's left finger and repeat after me …." He said.

"I DayAnna, take you Roman to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit." DayAnna said placing the ring on Roman's finger.

"Lord bless this couple and their marriage. May these rings be a symbol of their true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love through the Christ to God. May the commitment which they are making be sacred not only for today but for the rest of their lives. We ask this blessing for them in the name of the father and the son and the holy spirit. By the power vested in my by our Lord God and the state of Florida I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said.

"Can I kiss her now?" Roman blurted out as their guests laughed.

"Yes Roman you my kiss your bride." The officiant said as Roman took no time pulling her close to him and giving her a sweet but deep passionate kiss. The guests clapped and cheered.

"Family and friends it is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time ever the newly married couple Mr. Roman and DayAnna Anoa'i."

The guest cheered and clapped and the happy couple walked down the aisle together as one. When they got to the end Roman couldn't help himself he picked up DayAnna and spun her around giving her another passionate kiss.

"We did it baby girl we are married and you look hot as hell." He said kissing her again.

"We did it big dog you are my forever." She giggled.

"Damn right wouldn't want it any other way."

**Later that night. **

The whole day had been perfect it was more than DayAnna and Roman could have asked for. The guest had been enjoying a lovely wedding reception with a nice view of the ocean out the big window. The night had been perfect with amazing food, drinks and dancing. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. DayAnna was over talking with Naomi.

"You look so beautiful DayAnna this dress is so amazing and I can't say it enough how excited I am to have you apart of this family." Naomi said.

"Thank that means so much to me." DayAnna said as she glanced over and noticed Shane was talking with her brother Andrew. "If you'll excuse me I better go mingle some more. But you'll have to come over for dinner soon."

"Oh yes of course we would love too." She said as DayAnna walked away looking for her drink she put down some where.

"Thanks Andrew. I'll be in touch." Shane said as DayAnna came over to them.

"So what are you two cooking up over here?" DayAnna asked.

"Just a little business talk." Shane said. "But I have to say Day you look stunning. Roman is one lucky man."

"Thank you Shane but I am the lucky one." She smiled glancing over at Roman who was talking with his mom. "But what business talk?"

"Day it's nothing you need to worry about. You need to be enjoying your wedding night. Oh by the way the cake and dessert bar is amazing." Andrew smiled.

"Glad you liked it. It was Patricia's idea for that. How was your food? Sounds like most everyone enjoyed it. I know Rome and I were worried it wasn't gonna turn out."

"It was great. I had the salmon and it was cooked perfectly." Shane smiled.

"That's good." DayAnna said.

"Would it be crossing a line if I asked the bride for a dance?" Shane asked holding out his hand.

"Not at all we are friends." DayAnna said as she and Shane made their way to the dance floor as a slow song started to play. They started to dance.

"You gonna tell me what business you and my brother have?" DayAnna asked bluntly.

"Day, Drew is right it's nothing for you to worry about. It's just something our fathers have in the works." Shane smiled looking into her eyes.

"Shane you better not be thinking about screwing my brother over. That is one thing I wont tolerate or forgive." DayAnna stated sternly.

"Never of course not. You know that my family adores yours. They've been friends forever. Our Dad's are smart business men. You have nothing to worry about."

"I better not Shane I am warning you. I want to be able to trust you but you know your Dad can be shady at times." DayAnna admitted.

"I know but I can promise you this is not one of those times." Shane stated.

"I am trusting you Shane don't make me regret this." She said.

"Never." He smiled kissing her cheek.

As Roman came over to them.

"Mind if I have this dance with my wife?" Roman asked.

"Sure man. I have to say you hit the jack pot Big Dog. Don't break her heart." Shane stated patting him on the back.

"I sure did and I would never think about it." Roman said taking her hand and pulling her close as Shane walked away. "Have I told you today how sexy you look?" Roman grinned as they danced.

"I think you've mentioned it." She smiled kissing him.

"You know the party is kinda winding down. Let's say you and I get outta here?"

"I would love that husband." She smiled.

"I love hearing that. Your wish is my command wife." He grinned.

"I love hearing that." She giggled kissing him again.

After they said their final goodbyes DayAnna and Roman finally made it back to the hotel. Roman scooped her up and carried her into their honey moon suite.

"Babe." She giggled.

"What I am a traditional guy." He smiled placing her on the bed. "I am suppose to carry you into the room."

"I thought it was over the threshold like of our house?" DayAnna questioned kicking off her heels.

"I was practicing for when we get home I guess." Roman smiled as he was already taking off his suit.

As she giggled watching him as she walked over to her now shirtless husband and wrapped her arms around him.

"I just wanted to thank you for today." She said looking up at him as wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Why? What happened today?" He joked.

"Haha you are so funny. I just mean thank you for marring me and today was just more than I could have ever dreamed."

"I am here to make all your dreams come true." He smiled kissing her.

"I am here to make all your dreams come true too. We are in this together. I have to say I am one lucky woman! Now it's your turn to get lucky." She giggled smacking his booty before going into the bathroom.

She soon came out wearing a sexy white outfit fit for a romantic wedding night.

"Dammmnnnnn baby!" Roman growled as he was already in the bed. "Finally we are alone and I get you all to myself." He growled grabbing her and pulling her down to the bed.

"All yours forever and ever." She smiled and his lips met hers. His hands roaming her body as their make out session was getting more and more heated. It didn't take long for Roman to enter his wife as they were making love.

"ROMAN!" DayAnna moaned lost in this moment with her husband. Their eyes locked on each other as their moans and pants filled the room.

"DAY!" Roman panted.

As they both reached their end Roman collapsed on the bed next to his wife. Both still catching their breathe.

"Damn if I would have known the sex was gonna be that good I would have married you the day after we met." DayAnna smiled.

Roman grinned very pleased with him self.

"Oh you've got the jokes! But I aim to please. Besides practice makes perfect." he smiled pulling her closer to him and kissing her softly. "This is just the beginning of our life together baby girl."

"Forever." DayAnna said looking into her husbands eyes and giving him another passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Thank you Jessica619, jjd022980, and Tingorn78 for you amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your comments and thoughts on this story! **_

_**Thank you to all who are following and reading this story!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Several weeks later: November 2017. **

Roman reached over to pull his wife close him only to feel her side of the bed was empty. He opened his eyes as they adjusted to the morning light as he realized her side of the bed was indeed empty. As he laid there a few moments the smell of bacon made him smile.

DayAnna was in the kitchen making breakfast. When she felt two large arms wrap around here and soft kissing on her neck.

"Hey you know I am a married woman now?" She giggled.

"It's all good baby girl. I can take him." Roman said his lips pressed against her neck.

"I don't know he's pretty tough." DayAnna giggled as she could feel Roman's hand go under her shirt.

"Yeah? Sounds like a strong guy." Roman said still kissing her neck.

"So strong and he has my heart."

"Lucky guy." Roman smiled.

"I am the lucky one." She said. "Babe I am gonna burn breakfast."

"That's not good." He joked. "Most important meal of the day."

"Well then let me finish. Did you want a sunny side up egg?" She asked putting a few more slices of toast in the toaster.

"Two please." He smiled getting some coffee and sitting down watching DayAnna finish making breakfast.

She made Roman's plate two slices of Avocado toast with egg and bacon on top. Hers was just one slice of avocado toast and some bacon along with some orange juice. They both sat down at the bar enjoying their breakfast.

"No egg for you?" Roman asked taking a bite.

"Not today just looking at your eggs made me a little nauseous." She said taking a drink of her juice.

"Really baby you not feeling well this morning?" He asked.

"Not really just feeling kinda yuck today. Think I am even gonna let you head to the gym solo." She said eating more of her toast.

"Really that bad huh? Anything you need me to get?" He asked.

"Nah I'll be fine. Just gonna take a hot shower and maybe just binge watch a show or something." She shrugged.

"Day baby do you think you could be …?" Roman asked.

"Rome no." DayAnna said seeing the hopeful look on his face.

"No chance at all? Since the wedding we've been going at it like rabbits so to say. So you could be pregnant Day." Roman said feeling a little hopeful.

"I know we have because someone can't stop touch me." She smiled. "But no I'm sorry babe no chance I am pregnant."

"Can ya blame me? My wife his hot as hell. Have you taken a test to know for sure?"

"Rome I started this morning. So again no I am not pregnant." She said as she could see the look on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Hey never be sorry. Just was hopeful that's all." Roman said looking at his plate.

"Are you saying you want to start trying again?" DayAnna asked looking at her husband.

"Yes. Day I would love to start trying again. I just didn't want to pressure you in any way. We just haven't really talked about it much. Then with the wedding planning and work I just never new when it was a good time. So I figured if it happened it happened." Roman said to her honestly.

"I think I am ready now we can start trying." She told him.

"Really?" Roman smiled.

"Yeah I am we can start trying. But to say I am not terrified of another ectopic pregnancy would be a lie. I did some research and my chances are a little higher. They are just as high this time to have a healthy baby." DayAnna explained.

Roman reached over and grabbed his wife and put it up to his lips for a soft kiss.

"This time is gonna be different you'll see baby girl. We are gonna have a our baby." He said pulling her into a kiss.

**Several Days later. **

Survivor series was official over and DayAnna's last major event was done for the year. She had a few others smaller charity events booked for a few of the super stars leading into Christmas but she was excited for her schedule to be slowing down.

"Day there you are." Stephanie said coming over to her as she was watching the monitor back stage. The Shield was in the ring on Miz TV talking about how they beat The New Day the night before and how The Miz lost.

"Here I am. What's up Steph?" DayAnna asked looking at her.

"I just wanted to say Thank you again. I know I wasn't much help this weekend but you pulled off both those events and everyone is really happy with out they turned out. Especially my Dad he said it all made WWE look good." Stephanie smiled.

"Thanks. Just doing my job." She said.

"Yes but you do it so well. I never would have thought to have a video gaming station there so everyone could be playing 2K18. Then to have the actual cover athlete there playing the games with them. Priceless and can't forget having the Shield back together and helping too."

"Roman didn't have a choice." She joked. "No seriously thou they were all willing to help. It was actually Seth's idea to have him play the video games with the kids. He really enjoyed himself. Dean he was a bonus bribed him with some home cooking next time he's in Florida."

"I have to say you working for use was the best move we've made. The charities are loving the events and all your hard work Day. I can't thank you enough." Stephanie smiled.

"I learned at a young age never make the family name look bad. Yours or mine." She said with a chuckle.

"True statement. Our dads are so much a like sometimes it's scary." Stephanie said. "What are your plans for Thanksgiving this year? Staying in Florida or Connecticut?"

"Connecticut this year. Then for Christmas we will split our time between Roman's family and mine." DayAnna said.

"Thanksgiving with all the Foresters. Is Roman ready?" Stephanie chuckled.

"I've prepared him." She smiled. "Hey I have to ask this isn't work related but I have to know do you know what deal Shane and Drew got going? I saw them talking at my wedding and neither will tell me anything. All I do know is it's some business deal which I am assuming came about because of Roman taking time off. So if you know anything Steph. Please tell me." DayAnna asked glancing at the screen seeing her husband standing beside his brothers of the Shield.

"Day I am sure it's nothing crazy. I know Shane was asking for another investor with one of his businesses not sure the details but I am guessing he got your Dad and brother to front some of that investment cost." Stephanie answered.

"You think that's it? I mean I don't have to worry about them screwing with my brother?" DayAnna asked.

"No sweetie not at all. I get your fear but my father respects yours way to much to do any shady deal. I do know that my Dad even was gonna have your Dad buy some stock in WWE since Roman is his son in law so I am guessing that's what it's all about. But no Day nothing to be worried about." Stephanie smiled.

"Thanks Stephanie that makes me feel a little better. I was just nervous when neither Shane or Drew would talk to me about it but that makes sense now. Also my dad buying WWE does make sense always wondered why he never did before." DayAnna shrugged.

"Well now he has a personal investment. His daughter and son in law work here." Stephanie said bumping into DayAnna playfully.

"We do and look at my big strong husband. It really should be a sin he's so sexy." DayAnna smiled.

"Honey moon phase is the best isn't it? All the sex you want huh? You can tell me I know." Stephanie smiled.

"All the time and believe me I am not complaining that Samoan can make me scream." DayAnna giggled.

"Damn girl. I bet." Stephanie giggled.

When they turned their attention back to the stage the Shield was attacking Bo and Curtis in the ring and The Miz had run away.

"Looks like the husband is getting a title shot tonight." Stephanie smiled.

"He'll always be my champion." DayAnna smiled as she noticed the Shield coming back stage. They were greeted by Vince and Hunter at first then DayAnna went over to Roman wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Big dog. Sounds like you get a title shot tonight." She smiled looking up at him.

"Damn right I do." He smiled kissing her softly.

"Awe you two are so cute it's sick it's really sick." Dean joked.

"No one asked you. Besides I am not happy with you." DayAnna said looking at Dean.

"Why? What did I do?" He shrugged.

"Banging on my hotel room door at the crack of dawn this morning." DayAnna said.

"Hey that was all this guy. It was his bright idea to go get coffee." Dean said looking at Seth. "Besides what were you doing in there Day huh? Huh?" Dean chuckled wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"That would be none of your business. Besides no one brought me coffee or food when you three were done?"

"Oh Uce bad husband move." Seth said.

"What would you know about that your single bro." Roman joked.

"Hey I asked if we should get you something for Day but Roman said you probably went back to sleep and you don't like cold coffee." Dean stated.

"Not the point and don't worry Seth you'll find the right woman someday." DayAnna said to Seth.

"Thanks Day at least you've got my back. Hey I heard your sister is single." He smiled.

"Nope not my little sister. I told her to avoid both of you at the wedding and she managed to dance with both of you. Neither of you even think about it. Seth I mean it." DayAnna said.

"Hey I hear ya. But it's Dean that you need to watch." Seth joked.

"Me? I didn't do anything I just danced with her once." Dean said putting his hands up in defeat.

"Good boys." She laughed.

Later that evening the Main Event of Raw was the Intercontinental Match between The Miz and Roman Reigns. As the bar interfered in the match Seth and Dean were right their to take care of it while Roman continued the match and went for the spear and the cover.

"_Here is your winner and THE NEW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION Roman Reigns!" _

"That title looks good on you Mr. GrandSlam Champion." DayAnna smiled greeting Roman back stage as he had the title over his shoulder.

"Thank baby girl." He smiled kissing her softly. "What do you say we get out of here and celebrate."

"I am down. Wanna grab the guys treat them to a championship beer?" DayAnna asked.

"Not the celebration I had in mind." He growled into a kiss. "I was thinking party of two naked."

"I guess I mean if you insist." She giggled.

"Oh I do insist. Cause we got business." Roman smiled smacking her booty.

"Business is that what we are calling it now?" DayAnna asked.

"Pretty much." Roman joked kissing her softly again.

DayAnna smiled loving her husband so much. However this fear of letting him down, of not being able to give him what he truly wanted was growing inside her. She never wanted to let him down like that again, she never wanted Roman to regret choosing her to be his wife.

* * *

_**Thank you jjd022980, jessica619 and Tingtorn78 for your lovely comments and reviews. I can't say it enough how grateful I am you take the time to write a comment. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas! You ROCK! **_

_**Thank you to all who take the time to read and follow this story appreciate you all! **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Several months later: May 2018. **

"Rome are you gonna tell me where we are going?" DayAnna asked from the passenger seat of the car.

"Nah." He said winking at his wife. "Where would the fun in that be."

"You know surprises aren't really my thing." She said.

"I know but I bet you'll like this one." He said taking his wife's hand and kissing it.

He had been gone the last two weeks for the WWE European tour. DayAnna stayed back in the States working from home and a couple of meetings at WWE HQ already preparing for all the Summer Slam events that would be taking place in New York in just a few short months.

"I missed you while you were gone." Day said touching his cheek softly. "I love it when you wear your glasses." She whispered in his ear.

"Really? Good to know. I may have to wear them all the time." He chuckled kissing her hand. "I did miss you too baby girl no fun sleeping in an empty bed."

"Just as long as that bed stays empty if I'm not in it." She stated giving him the side eye.

"No other woman will ever be in my bed scouts honor." He said.

"Good! Don't want to have to kill a bitch. I am also fond of you so don't want to have start cutting off important body parts."

"Damn my wife is vicious I love it." Roman smiled. "We're almost there should I make you close your eyes?"

"No." She said.

"I knew you were gonna say that so here put this on." Roman chuckled reaching over into the middle console and handed her a blind fold.

"Getting kinky are we?" She joked.

"Oh just you want!" He growled.

DayAnna did as she was asked and put the blind fold on. Less than five minutes later she felt the car stop and heard Roman get out of the car and open her door.

"We're here!" Roman said as he took her hand and helped her out of the car.

"Where are we?" She asked as Roman was guiding her walking.

"All in good time." Roman said into her ear.

They walked a little more. When Day thought she heard a key in a door and then a door open. Roman helped her walk a little more then stop.

"You ready baby girl?" Roman whispered in her ear as he started to slowly take off the blind fold. DayAnna nodded yes.

"Rome?" She questioned a little stunned as she her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Welcome home my beautiful wife." Roman smiled.

They were standing in a large new home.

"Rome? This is ours? We have a house?" She asked again.

"We do baby. Now I know I should have done the whole ask what you thought thing. Then did the house hunting but the second I saw this house I knew this was our forever home. So I bought it." Roman said.

"Just like that you bought us a house?" She said looking around the beautiful home.

"I did. Are you mad? Dean said you'd kill me. But I told him I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's beautiful." DayAnna said still looking around. "Dean doesn't know everything. I'm not mad at all just a little surprised." She said as Roman took her hand and started to show her around.

He took her into the kitchen that had a good size island in the middle.

"This kitchen is gorgeous! I mean look how big it is." DayAnna smiled looking at the matching appliances already there. She opened a few cupboards and the pantry.

"My wife needs a nice big kitchen to cook. She's an amazing cook." Roman boasted with a smile.

"Oh she is huh?" DayAnna giggled.

"Totally that's why we now have our own gym." He said pointing out towards the yard.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh yeah let me show the rest." He smiled reaching out for he hand.

He took her outside and showed her the pool. Then they walked over to what looked like it could be another small house. It was their personal gym complete with a bathroom and a shower. Once they talked a little and looked around the gym. They made their way back to the house and he showered her the rest of the down stairs. Then they made their way up to their master bed room complete with a master bathroom.

"I made sure it had double sinks. Also has a double tub with separate shower." Roman smiled as he pointed.

"Love the idea of the double sinks and the walk in closest prefect."

"My wife has a lot of clothes." He joked smacking her booty. "Not sure why? I like her naked."

DayAnna giggled looking around the bedroom some more. Then she walked out and looked at another room that Roman said they could share as an office then a couple guest rooms.

DayAnna then opened the door to the bedroom closest to their room. She smiled and looked around the room it was a perfect size.

"This is perfect." She smiled taking Roman's hand.

"For what baby girl? You want your own office or extra closest space?" He smiled.

"Neither." DayAnna smiled and placed Roman's hand on her stomach.

"This is our baby's room." She smiled looking up at her husband.

Roman's face was priceless. He got the biggest smiled on his face one of disbelief at first.

"Wait are we? Are you? You're pregnant?" Roman asked hopeful.

"Yes! We're pregnant." DayAnna smiled.

Before she new what happened Roman picked her up and twirled her around giving her kiss after kiss.

"We're having a baby!" He cheered.

DayAnna giggled. "We are having baby."

"We're sure right? I mean I know the last time we got our hopes up and the test was negative."

"I'm sure. I peed on 4 different tests. I even went to see the doctor last week." DayAnna smiled.

"I love you so much DayAnna Anoaʻi!" Roman said his arms still wrapped around her.

"I love you too Roman Anoaʻi." She smiled leaning into kiss him.

Roman placed his hand on her stomach and bent down.

"Hi little one! It's your Dad! I love you so much already. This here is gonna be your room." He smiled kissing her belly softly. DayAnna's heart melted seeing Roman so happy.

"So when can we move into this amazing house?" DayAnna asked.

"In the next few weeks. I was hoping to be settled in before summer slam." Roman smiled.

"Good plan." DayAnna agreed.

**Later that evening. **

DayAnna didn't feel like cooking so they order in Chinese food. She had already started eating by the time Roman came into the living room fresh off a work call.

"Couldn't wait for me?" Roman chuckled grabbing a to go container and started eating.

"Nope sorry baby was hungry." DayAnna said with a mouth full of sweet and sour chicken.

"Oh that's how it's gonna be now you and baby against me?" Roman chuckled taking a bite of his rice.

"Defiantly so get use to it!" DayAnna smiled.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Roman smiled staring at his beautiful wife.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked taking a napkin and wiping her face.

"No I was just thinking how beautiful you are. How the hell did I get so lucky to call you my wife and now my baby Momma?" He said.

"Well it helps that you are a sexy Samoan." She winked.

Roman smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Is that the only reason you fell for me?" He joked.

"No not at all. You have money too that helped out a lot." She laughed.

"I knew it my Samoan skin and the money." He chuckled.

"Now you're getting it." She smiled putting more food in her mouth. As she ate the bite she stopped for a minute.

"Day baby you ok?" Roman asked a little concerned.

Just then DayAnna let out a huge belch.

"There much better can you pass me an egg roll?"

"Damn my wife can burp who knew?" Roman laughed handing her another egg roll.

"Good thing you weren't home the last week. I had really bad gas. I was grossing myself out. We are entering new territory here Anoa'i hope your ready."

"Bring it on baby!" Roman said.

"Oh I wanted to tell you that I got a call today and they were able to get me in on next Wednesday morning for our first Ultrasound. I wanted to make sure you would be home."

"Oh I will be there for sure. But you told me on the way home you were about 8 weeks. Is it normal for an ultrasound this soon."

"Yes and Dr. Becker just wanted to make sure everything was going well." DayAnna smiled.

**A Week later. **

"This is gonna be a little cold." Doctor Becker told her as she put the gel on DayAnna's abdomen.

DayAnna felt nervous as she held Roman's hand and looked up at the ceiling. The Doctor started the ultrasound.

"There is your baby." She said as she turned the sound on and bomp bomp bomp was heard.

"Is that?" Roman asked a little speechless.

"Yes that is your baby's heart beat." Doctor Becker smiled.

"Our baby." DayAnna said looking at screen. "Is the baby OK? I mean is the baby healthy?" She asked getting choked up.

"Yes DayAnna. Your baby is very healthy. Growing and measuring at a little over 9 weeks." Doctor Becker smiled and pointed.

"Our baby." DayAnna said looking at Roman as he hand his other hand on her head stroking her hair.

"Our baby." Roman smiled kissing her softly.

* * *

_**Thank you Jessica619, jjd0022980, and Tingtorn78 for your comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts on this story! So keep letting me know what you think! You are awesome! **_

_**Thank you to those who continue to follow and read this story you rock! **_


	22. Chapter 22

**August 2018. **

"Day that box is to heavy for you!" Roman said caring another large box up the stairs.

"I am not helpless. I can help move the rest of our stuff." She snapped.

"Says the woman who was puking this morning! Baby I said we've got it." Roman said putting the large box down in the office.

They had officially moved in to the new house. Today they were just bringing the last odds and ends from the Condo. DayAnna was just about five months pregnant now and things were going well but she was still getting morning sickness any time of the day.

"I just wanted to help." She sniffled.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. I just wanted to get this done." Roman said looking at wife.

"I know you've been working so much and I just wanted to help make it easier on you." She said looking into his eyes.

"I know you do baby girl but you haven't been feeling good. That's why I got Jimmy and Jey caring in the rest of the stuff in to the man cave. Why don't you rest before we head to your appointment this afternoon." He said touching her face softly.

"I could use a nap." She yawned.

"Go rest baby girl." He said kissing her softy.

He watched as she walked into the bed room and shut the door no sooner did the door shut he heard her turn on the fan. Roman couldn't help but chuckled hearing the fan. Even with the central air running she always needed that fan running too when she was sleeping.

"Uce did you make her cry again?" Jey asked as Roman came into his man cave.

"I didn't mean it. She's been so sensitive lately." Roman said as looked around his man cave as it was almost all done.

"Dude I really hope you didn't say that to her."

"No I am not a total idiot." Roman chuckled.

"Well that is debatable." Jey chuckled and Roman just shook his head. "So you find out the gender today?"

"Yes so excited!" Roman beamed.

"Boy or a girl?" Jimmy asked looking through one of Roman's boxes.

"Honestly I am hoping for a boy! But I will be happy with a girl just want a healthy baby. But my money is on a boy." Roman smiled.

"I told Naomi it's a girl. She said boy." Jimmy smiled.

"In a few short hours we'll know." Roman smiled putting a signed football on his shelf.

"You having a big gender reveal party?" Jey asked.

"No I asked Day if she wanted to do something like that she said no. She said we didn't have time because of the move and with SummerSlam being next week. We just agreed to tell the family and close friends." Roman stated.

"Speaking of SummerSlam you ready for another match with Lesnar?" Jey asked.

"Ready as I will ever be. Time to slay that beast once and for all and get that title back where it belongs. You guys will get a chance at those Smackdown titles again." Roman said.

"Damn right." Jimmy and Jey both said at the same time.

**Later that afternoon. **

"How have you been feeling?" Doctor Becker asked coming into the room.

"Alright." DayAnna said.

"She's been having morning sickness all day and sometimes all night. Is that normal?" Roman asked concerned.

"It can be. We are entering the second trimester so hopefully that will start to subside." She answered. "Day what have you been able to tolerate?"

"Rome's mom brought me over some pop sickles and crackers. I eat and munch on those. The pop sickles work the best."

"Good the cold probably helps settle your stomach. Everything else is looking good but we'll watch that morning sickness. How about we take a look at baby?"

"Yeah sounds good." DayAnna smiled as Roman helped her lay back as Day pulled up shirt.

Roman smiled seeing her little baby bump starting to form as he took her hand and Doctor Becker started the ultrasound. She didn't say much as she moved the wand over DayAnna's abdomen and was clicking buttons on the machine. Day was getting nervous as Roman felt her hand squeeze his a little harder. He kissed her hand softly letting her know everything was alright.

"Dr. Becker is something wrong?" DayAnna asked a few moments later breaking the silence.

"I don't know why I didn't see this before." Dr. Becker answered.

"See what? Is something wrong with the baby?" Roman asked concerned.

"No both babies are fine." Doctor Becker said with a smile turning the screen.

"Babies?" DayAnna said her voice shaking a little.

"Babies? As in more than one?" Roman asked to clarify.

"Yes congratulations you are having twins." She said pointing to the screen. "There is Twin A and There is Twin B. He must have been hiding when we did your first Ultrasound."

"He?" DayAnna smiled looking up at Roman. "Twin B is a boy?"

"Yes twin B is a boy." She smiled as she moved the wand a little more. "Twin A is also a boy."

"Twin Boys! Hell yeah!" Roman grinned. "I did that."

DayAnna laughed at her husband. "Yes you did that all by yourself."

Roman smiled and kissing his wife softly.

After the ultrasound the doctor finished her appointment she explained a little more about a twin pregnancy and that she wanted to see her next month.

"I can't believe we are having twins." Roman said when they got in the car to head home.

"Me either twin boys." DayAnna said placing her hand on her tummy. "We have to get two of everything. Two cribs, two car seats, double the clothes. That means double the wipes, double the diapers. I can't believe it I mean I have to push not only one but two Samoan babies out at one time. Thanks!" She said smacking his shoulder.

"You're welcome?" Roman said.

"I wasn't actually thank you." She said giggling. "I just I can't believe it. Two boys!"

Roman took her hand and kissed it. "I guess we decided to go big or go home. We've got this Day we can do it. As long as we have each other we can do anything."

"You bet your ass we are doing this together. No backing out now Anoai!" She said holding his hand.

"Wouldn't even dream of it." He smiled placing his hand on her belly. "Hey my boys! It's Daddy we are so excited there is two of you in there. But just lay off the fighting in there and give your mom a break." Roman said as DayAnna smiled and placed her hand on top of Roman's.

**A little over a Week Later – SummerSlam Brooklyn, NY. **

"Twins that is such a blessing. Congratulations." Stephanie said for the hundredth time it seemed like this week.

"Thank you again Steph. It's still so hard for be to believe. I mean twin boys that look just like Roman my heart is already so full." DayAnna smiled.

"You look truly happy and that is all I have ever wanted for you." Stephanie said.

"I am so happy. I never thought being married and pregnant would make me feel this happy but I could burst with happiness. I mean at first I was nervous and honestly still am about having two babies. But Roman is amazing and we've talked and he just made me feel more at easy with everything." DayAnna explained as she was setting up for the Make a wish event before SummerSlam in just a few hours.

"Roman is an amazing guy and I know his family well they are gonna be so much help. I bet Patricia is over the moon." Stephanie said helping her.

"She is. She's been so great she keeps me in stock of pop sickles and crackers. My parents couldn't believe it either when we told them. My Dad of all people congratulated Roman and said why to make them two at a time boy." DayAnna laughed.

"Your Dad said that?" Stephanie chuckled.

"Right? I was like who is this man and what did he do with my dad. I did get to talk to Drew and my Dad about that deal they made." DayAnna said straightening a few of the bags on the table.

"And?" Stephanie asked.

"You were right. My Dad bought shares of WWE stock .Drew and Shane are working on some business deal. Drew said it was on the level and he's even had a few meetings at Shane's office."

"See you were just being paranoid." Stephanie said.

"I know but it was just odd. I've never been into their business dealings but I just wanted to make sure it was a legit deal and Drew is confident so I need to just trust him and Shane." DayAnna said.

"Exactly leave all that business nonsense to them. You have a great job that you are clearly amazing at just look at this event. You've put together several events this week and each one has been top notch and those visits to different places around New York for the supers stars genies. Not to mention you have more important things to start worrying about like growing these little boys." Stephanie smiled rubbing her friends belly.

"Are we to early?" Dean asked poking his head into the room.

"No right on time!" DayAnna smiled going over to her friend.

"Damn girl look at you. I leave for several months and the big dog got to work!" Dean chuckled hugging her.

"He told you we were having twins didn't he?" She smiled.

"Day he is telling everyone and anyone who will look at that photo." Dean chuckled.

As the event started the Supers stars popped in to surprise the children who were their to meet them. DayAnna was making sure the photographer was capturing these special moments for the kids. Roman was over talking to one of the little boys as the few other super stars were around the room talking to the other children.

"You are awesome Roman Reigns. You are my favorite." The little boy said.

"Thank you. But you sir are my hero you keep fighting alright?" Roman said.

"Fight just like you big dog." He smiled.

"That's exactly. Right. Can I tell you a little secrete?" Roman whispered to the little boy.

"Yes. I like secretes." He giggled.

"You see that really pretty lady over there?" Roman smiled pointing to DayAnna who was over making sure everything was going well with a few of the parents.

"Yeah she's nice." The little boy nodded.

"That lovely lady is my wife." Roman told him.

"She is?" He smiled. "She's very pretty too."

"That she is. The secrete is she is gonna have my twin boys.." Roman whispered to the little boy.

"Two babies?" He smiled.

Roman smiled with a nodded and held up two fingers.

"But shshh just our little secrete." Roman smiled putting his finger over his lips as the little boy did the same.

DayAnna glanced over at Roman her heart melted watching Roman talk to the little boy and show him everything that he brought him that was signed.

**Later that night. **

It had been a long day and DayAnna was starting to feel it. Her back and feet were starting to hurt. But it was finally time for the main event. Roman Reigns vs. Brock Lesnar.

"Day you need to sit down." Seth said coming over with the chair as Dean was behind him with a bottle water and a few snacks.

"You are not the boss of me." She teased taking a drink of the water.

"No we're not but Roman would kills us if we didn't do what he asked. He told us to make sure you were sitting down because you've done to much today." Dean said as DayAnna slowly sat down in the chair she kicked off her shoes getting as comfy as she could in the chair.

"This does feel good thanks." She smiled. "Is that popcorn?"

"Yeah why?" Dean chuckled with a mouth full.

DayAnna didn't say anything she just smiled as Dean handed her the bag.

"Good thing you got two." Seth chuckled and Dean gave him a thumbs up.

Braun was in the ring talking about his money in the bank cash in. As soon as that bell range and the match was official Roman wasted no time going after Brock with a super man punch. Then he went for another one. Roman took advantage with a third super man punch to Lesnar. Then he set up and speared Lesnar, then gave him another. Then set up and speared him a third time right to the mat.

"Damn our boy means business." Seth smiled.

"He better win." DayAnna said a mouth full of popcorn.

"He's got this." Dean said while continuing to watch the match.

Brock had Roman in a hold but Roman powered of it. Brock went for the hold again and Roman powered out once again slamming him to the mat. Roman went to spear him once again but Brock out of the way and Roman took out Braun. As Roman was catching his breathe. Brock started to take out Braun first with the brief case before chucking it across the arena. Then with a steal chair.

DayAnna's eyes were on Roman it was like he was having a hard time breathing. She put her shoes back on and slowly stood up.

"Day what's up?" Dean asked.

"Rome look at his face does he look pale? It looks like he's having a hard time catching his breathe." She said concerned.

"You know Roman always wanting to sell it." Seth said.

DayAnna just nodded she wasn't totally convinced that he was just selling. But as Brock got back into the ring to hit Roman with a chair. Roman was one step ahead of him and went for the spear then the cover.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW UNIVERSAL CHAMPION! ROMAN REIGNS!"

After Roman celebrated in the ring he finally made his way back stage. He couldn't help but smile when he saw his pregnant wife waiting for him.

"I did it baby girl. I am the Universal Champion." He smiled the title over his shoulder he pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"You've always been my champion. But I am so proud of you. Life is good." She giggled.

"Life is damn near perfect baby girl. Ah Yes Sir."

* * *

_**What do you think they are going to name the twin boys? Any ideas or suggestions? **_

_**Thank you jjd022980, Jessica619 and Tingtorn78 for your comments and reviews on the last chapter. I love hearing all your comments, thoughts and ideas on the story so thank you. **_

_**Thanks to all who continue to read and follow this story. You Rock! **_


	23. Chapter 23

**September 2018**

"Baby you sure you don't want me to come with you today?" Roman asked sipping his coffee sitting at on the bar stool at the kitchen island.

"Yes. You need to stay home and rest. You were just in a hell in a cell match a few days ago. You sure you're feeling alright? You look a little pale." DayAnna asked going to check his head as he seemed a little warm.

That'

"I am fine just tired that's all." Roman said kissing her softy.

It had been over a month since they moved into their new house. Everything was unpacked and it felt like home. They had started working on the twins room and things were coming together nicely.

"Then you rest today. Don't worry about anything just play video games and chill." DayAnna smiled as she moved closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. As her belly touched his abs.

"Have I told you how much I am digging this belly?" He smiled putting his hands on her bump.

DayAnna giggled. "You've mentioned it yes. I can't believe how big I've gotten in just a couple months."

"Well that's because there are two Samoan boys in here." Roman smiled with pride rubbing her belly. "Hey my boys you being good for your Mom?" He asked as he could feel them kick. "That is amazing."

"Yes it is until this little one starts kicking then this little one over here starts in. Makes for some sleepless nights lately." DayAnna said moving Roman's hand to feel each twin.

"Just practicing their tag team moves." He smiled. "They gonna be champions."

"Just like their Dad." She smiled deepening the kiss.

"Hello Hello." Patricia Roman's mom called as she was coming in the house.

"Hmm we are gonna finish this later." he growled.

"OH really? You wont fall asleep on me?" She giggled.

"That was cold woman. I only did that once and you did it two nights later." He chuckled. As his Mom walked in. "HI Mom."

"Hey Rome." she said kissing his cheek. "You feeling alright? You look a little pale."

Roman groaned rolling his eyes.

"That's what I said." DayAnna said agreeing with her mother in law.

"You both worry to much. I am fine just tired. I was just in a Hell in a Cell match less than three days ago." Roman said sipping his coffee. "Now what are you two off doing today?" He asked changing the subject.

"We are having a girls day. We are getting lunch, shopping and pedicures." Patricia smiled.

"See Roman you wouldn't want to go any way." DayAnna chuckled.

"Rome you wanted to come on our girls day?" She asked.

"He seems to think I need a body guard lately." DayAnna said.

"Hey woman listen you were the one I caught on a step later last week putting up decals in the boys' room." Roman pointed out.

"I was trying to help!"

"Day that can be way to dangerous." Patricia pointed out.

"I know but I was super careful and like I said I was trying to help. But since then he thinks I need bubble wrap or something." DayAnna said.

"Just be careful and have fun. If you need anything just call me." Roman said kissing his wife.

"I will but you promise me you are doing nothing today. I mean it Anoai nothing!"

"Got it nothing resting on the couch and playing video games. I got ya." He smiled into another kiss.

**Later that afternoon. **

DayAnna, Patrica and Roman's sister Vanessa enjoyed their pedicures and their lovely lunch. Now they were shopping they had already been to several stores where DayAnna bought more maternity clothes and now they were at another store looking at all the baby stuff.

"Look at how cute these are? The boys would look adorable in them." Patrica said holding up matching little outfits.

"Those are so cute." DayAnna said.

"How have you been feeling?" Vanessa asked.

"Good actually. The morning sickness has gotten way better. Just a few things can set it off like odd smells and for some reason all I want to snack on now its Lucky Charms how weird is that? Oh and Burgers but they have to be from Burger King." She said. "I felt so bad I actually sent Roman out to get me one at like 11:30 the other night."

"Oh the cravings. I use to send Sika out in the middle of the night for ice cream but it had to be Rocky Road nothing else." Patrica laughed. "He hated it."

"When I was pregnant with Koa all I wanted peanut butter. I mean anything and everything peanut butter." Vanessa laughed. "With Madison not as many cravings but I wanted ranch dressing on almost everything."

DayAnna laughed at her sister and mother in law. She loved these little bonding moments and that she was getting closer to them. She didn't feel as alone in Florida.

"Yeah Rome was a trooper he got me the burger and brought it in with a smile. I felt horrible because he's just been so exhausted lately. He's been traveling so much. He was just in Australia. Not to mention him being in the Hell in a cell match and the story line with the Shield vs Braun. I just worry he's over doing it. He wanted to get the cribs all set up today since he'll be gone in November to Saudi Arabia and then the European tour. He was so instant on having it done because we are going to my parents for Thanksgiving then for Christmas we are here. I just think he's gonna burn out." DayAnna said.

"Have you talked to him?" Patricia asked.

"I did he told me he was fine and he just wanted to make sure everything was set before he had to leave so I didn't have to worry about anything. He told me my only job is to grow our boys. But I am not helpless I can help him do things."

"Awe sweet heart. I think he's just wants to make sure things are perfect. Believe me he is so happy to be a dad." Patricia said.

"He is so happy. He tells everyone about the boys. He is loving the fact that we are having twin boys. He is getting a little cocky if you know what I mean." DayAnna laughed rubbing her belly.

"I think he's just in that first time dad mode. He wants to feel like he is helping because you are doing all the work. He wants to feel like he is contributing and getting their room done is how he helps." Vanessa said.

"Yeah that makes sense." DayAnna said.

"So I wouldn't worry Day. Now I have to ask do my nephews have a name yet?" She asked.

"Not yet. We have a few written down. We agreed we didn't want anything cheesy like something that rhymes. We talked about doing the same first letter but not totally sure. I mean I wasn't sure how I was gonna name one baby but now we are naming two." She smiled.

"If you don't think of anything just wait until you see them. Sometimes once you see their little faces something will click." Patricia said.

After a pleasant afternoon shopping with her sister and mother in law. DayAnna arrived home to a quiet house. She put the bags down at the bottom of the stairs and went into the living room. Her heart was so full seeing her husband sleeping on the couch. He had apparently fallen asleep while playing a video game. Day decided to let him sleep as she carried the bags up stairs. She put her new clothes on the bed and then took the stuff she bought for the boys into their room. As she opened the door she was surprised to see the nursery was almost all done. The cribs were both set up and in place. There was a new comfy rocking chair in the room.

"Rome." She said softly touching one of the cribs with her hand looking around as she saw the little self Roman had put up. It had the twins ultrasound photo in it there was also a photo of DayAnna and Roman with his hands on her belly kissing her cheek. DayAnna then read the quote in the frame in the middle of the pictures. _"How is it possible out of all the little boys in the world we got the best ones?" _

"Do you like it?" Roman asked from the door way.

"I do Rome! It's perfect." She smiled looking around the room.

"Are the cribs where you want them?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes babe. This is even better than I imagined. Thank you so much for doing all this today." DayAnna said looking up at her husband and giving him a sweet kiss.

"Of course. I am the Dad it's my job." He grinned kissing her again as his hands started roaming her body as he deepened the kiss.

"We are so damn lucky to have you." DayAnna said her lips pressed against his.

"I am the lucky one." Roman smiled. "We should move this to our room."

"I agree." DayAnna smiled as she lead Roman to their room.

DayAnna smiled as she took off Roman's shirt and started kissing his chest.

"mmm Day." He groaned out.

"I hope you're not tired." She smiled reaching into his shorts as she started stroking him. As he growled with pleasure.

"Damn baby girl."

"You take such good care of us now let me take care of you." She smiled as she continued. "Mmmm my big strong husband." She said as he pushed him towards the bed making him lay down. Roman's eyes locked on his wife as she started to strip off her clothes. "Sorry for the belly." She said patting it.

"I told you I am digging the belly." He growled as his wife straddled him and slide down on him. "Day." He moaned out.

"Roman!" She moaned.

As Roman and DayAnna were making love the world around them melted away the only thing they were focused on was each other. Each one panting and moaning out the others name until they both reached bliss.

"Damn baby girl. That was amazing." Roman smiled as he pulled her close to him to cuddle kissing her softly.

"I needed that." She giggled.

"Me too. I have to say pregnancy sex is great. You are feisty but damn girl you making me tired." He said.

"You're still tired?" She asked concerned.

"We just had sex. You rode my ass hard. Of course I'm tired." He chuckled playing with her hair.

"Yeah I kinda did huh?" She smiled looking up at him. "But ya know what?"

"What?" Roman smiled looking at his wife.

"I am starving. So how about I order dinner in tonight?"

"Perfect." He smiled. "Wait what you craving now?" He chuckled.

"Mexican. From that once place those enchiladas oh and a small order of nachos with extra sour cream." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled closing his eyes.

"I love you Roman." She smiled.

"I love you too." He said eyes still closed.

She kissed his softly letting him rest DayAnna quickly took a shower then went to order their dinner.

* * *

_**Thank you Jessica619, jjd022980 and Tingtorn78 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love getting feed back and hearing all your thoughts and ideas. So please feel free to leave a comment! Just know I appreciate you all! **_

_**Thank you to all who follow and continue to read this story! You Rock! **_


	24. Chapter 24

**October 2018. **

"Good morning my boys." Roman smiled as he leaned down giving DayAnna's growing baby bump a soft kiss. "I can't wait to meet you my sons."

"Good morning to you too." DayAnna smiled watching Roman talking to her belly.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled looking up at his wife.

"It's alright. I was gonna have to get up to pee again any way." DayAnna giggled. "But I see how I rate I don't even get the first good morning any more or a kiss for that matter." She teased.

"Good morning my beautiful wife." He said leaning into kiss her his hand resting on her belly.

"There that's better but I think you owe me." She smiled into the kiss.

"Oh I do huh? What do I own you?" Roman grinned wiggling his eye brows and moving his hips.

"Not that." DayAnna chuckled.

"That's not what you were saying last night? I had you screaming my name." He stated all cocky.

"That you did my hunky husband. But actually I am really hungry so you owe me breakfast." She smiled slowly sitting up.

"I think I can handle that. Are you still craving an omelet?" He asked getting out of bed as he was moving a little slower.

"Yes with extra cheese and sausage." She smiled watching her husband.

Over the last month he had been over working himself not only for the WWE but at home as well. DayAnna would ask how he was doing and it was always the same conversation he was fine just tired. DayAnna wasn't convinced as it seemed he was getting more sluggish.

"A little cheese extra veggies and turkey sausage and a bowl of fruit." Roman corrected as he winked at her.

"Sounds perfect but not that whole wheat toast it taste like cardboard." She giggled.

"Deal." He smiled leaning in to kiss her again before he went down stairs.

Once she knew he was down in the kitchen DayAnna reached for her phone she knew this wasn't the best wife move but she needed to do something. She took a deep breathe before hit the call button.

"McMahon." Shane answered.

"Hey Shane it's Day how are you?" DayAnna asked.

"Day I am doing well. Just heading into the office." He said with a chuckle.

DayAnna glanced at the time it was 10 am on a Thursday.

"Running a little late today?" She teased.

"Yeah Day we'll go with that." Shane said.

"You went golfing didn't you?" DayAnna asked as she slowly started to get out of bed sitting on the edge rubbing her belly.

"Damn it. Can't fool you how did you know?" Shane asked.

"Just a guess and the weather is usually warm in New York and I know you. You want to get in as many golf games as possible before winter." She said.

"You know me well Day. I miss you up here ya know that?" He said with a smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing well just getting bigger by the minute." She said looking down at her belly.

"Day you still look beautiful and I told you that during SummerSlam." Shane reminded.

"Thanks but I've gotten bigger since then." She said.

"Day what's wrong?" Shane asked.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"I know you better than you think I do. I can tell by your voice what's going on?"

"Shane I am about do something horrible and not very wife like. But I need a favor and you can't say it came from me please?" She asked.

"Of course anything?"

"I am not sure when Roman is suppose to get a physical for WWE or blood work. But can you have them do it as soon as possible? If it comes from the Doctor Roman wont question it." DayAnna said.

"I can talk to my Dad and make sure all three Shield guys get it done with in the next week. But Day I have to ask why?" Shane asked.

"I don't know Shane it's just a feeling I have. He's just been really tired and sluggish. I think he's over working himself but I just don't want him to over work and get burnt out before the boys get here." DayAnna said. "So you will do this for me?"

"Of course DayAnna I would do anything for you. You know that but I have to say I am sure Roman is fine." Shane reassured her.

"Thank you Shane I owe you." DayAnna said as they finished their conversation she hung up the phone.

DayAnna slowly got up and stretched a little bit before heading down stairs. She got to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Roman kissing his back shoulder.

"Hmm smell so good." She smiled.

"Just in time it's almost done." He smiled as he slide her omelet on to the plate along with her toast and jam.

"You are so good to me." She smiled. "This looks delicious."

"It's the least I can do. I mean you are growing our sons." Roman smiled as he put his breakfast on his plate as the sat down and started eating.

"I feel like they are running out of room already. I mean I'm only 6 months pregnant and I feel huge I don't even want to think about what the next three months is gonna be like." DayAnna joked rubbing her belly.

"You look amazing and I know they are bonding in there." Roman smiled staring at his beautiful wife. "I think we should name our boys."

"I've been thinking about their names too. But nothing seems to click with me. We agreed on no rhyming names. What are you thinking?" DayAnna asked taking another bite of her food.

"Did you want to do the same letter?"

"I don't know? Is that cheesy too? What name to do like?" DayAnna asked.

"For a boy I really always like Matthew Leati." He said.

"Matthew Leati Anoai." DayAnna said. "I love it."

"So which one gets that name?" Roman asked.

"How about we wait until we meet them. Let's have the names picked out. Once we see them maybe we'll just know." DayAnna smiled.

"That's what my mom told me the other day." He chuckled.

"She told me that too. We have one little boy's name now we just need another one." She said thinking.

"Maddox?" She asked.

Roman made a face as she laughed.

"I guess that's a no on that name." She said looking at her phone at the names she had already liked.

"Colton?" Roman said this time it was DayAnna's turn to make a face.

"Nope on that one." He chuckled. "Hayden or Wyatt?"

"I like Hayden. Hayden Joe?" DayAnna said.

"Joe?" Roman smiled.

"Yes baby boy number two needs to share is Daddy's middle name since his brother has a family name too." She smiled.

"Thank you baby girl." Roman smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"But ..." She giggled into the kiss. "I reserve the right to change his first name if it doesn't fit when I see him deal?"

"Deal." Roman smiled kissing his wife.

**One Week Later. **

"DayAnna it looks great in here." Mark one of the VIP coordinators said coming into the room.

"Thanks. I got all the bags set up and I have 4 super stars scheduled to come in for the VIP session." DayAnna said making sure the photo back drop was all set.

"Who did you get?" Mark asked.

"The Riot squad said they would come in, Dolph and Zack Ryder." DayAnna smiled.

"Awesome. So Riot squad counts as one?" Mark chuckled.

"I counted them as one. Nattie mentioned stopping in as well if she had time so they would make the four." She smiled.

"That's awesome. I know we have over 50 people for this VIP." He said looking over the list.

"Wow that's a lot has their always been a lot of interest in these? I mean it seems over the last few months things have been picking up?" DayAnna said.

"It has I mean I guess they think it's a better deal for the price." Mark said.

DayAnna nodded as she looked around the room as it was ready for the event to start in a few hours. When DayAnna noticed Max the security guard Roman hand picked to be by DayAnna's side during VIP/Charity events. Not that she needed it but when it came to dealing with fans Roman said it wouldn't hurt to have a body guard and even more so now that she was pregnant.

"Hey Max. You sir are a few hours early." She giggled.

"I know Roman asked me to come find you. Said it was important and he needed you in the trainers room." He stated.

"OK did he say what it was about?" DayAnna asked.

"No sorry just that he needed to see you as soon as possible."

DayAnna nodded as Max walked with her to the trainers room. When she opened the door she saw Dr. Amann and a two other trainers standing there as Roman was sitting on the examine table.

"What's going on?" DayAnna asked nervously reaching for Roman's hand as she looked at him and the Doctor. As Roman nodded to the Doctor as he squeezed Day's hand.

"DayAnna as I was explaining to Roman something was off with the blood test we did last week so we asked him to do another one." Dr. Amann said.

"Why didn't you tell me something was off the first blood test?" DayAnna asked Roman.

"Because I didn't think it was anything serious they asked me to do another one so Friday I had them take my blood again." Roman said.

DayAnna squeezed his hand a little harder as she turned her attention back to Dr. Amann.

"Roman your white blood cell count is elevated." Dr. Amann explained. "We could sit here and speculate what this means but with what we know about your history. It's more than likely that your leukemia is back." He explained further.

Roman didn't say anything he just looked at the Doctor then at DayAnna and closed his eyes.

"What … what do you mean back? Leukemia is a cancer right? I don't understand what you mean?"

"Yes DayAnna it's a blood cancer." Dr. Amann asked.

"Are you sure that's what this is? I mean you said you had him take two blood tests."

"We are fairly certain this is what it is. We are asking that Roman follows up with an oncologist but we're certain that it's Leukemia."

DayAnna felt her chest tighten as she looked at her husband she could see it in his eyes he was devastated at this news as well. She was trying to be strong for him but her reality just came crashing down. Dr. Amann left the room to give them a minute for several minutes nothing was said Roman just pulled her close to him holding her never wanting to let her go. He tried to shield her from the truth since the day they met. His truth was he had been living with this since the age of 22 but had been in remission for the last 11 years. Roman still couldn't bring himself to say anything as he held his pregnant wife close to him.

"I love you Roman." DayAnna whispered as she felt his arms tighten around her.

"I love you too Day."

The next several hours were a blur for Roman and DayAnna. They finished the conversation with the WWE medical team and then Roman went in to talk to Vince and Hunter. DayAnna talked with Stephanie about taking time off with Roman. Stephanie told her to take as much time as needed she understood she needed to be with her husband. It was decided that Roman would be making a statement to the WWE Universe. He wasn't totally sure this was how he wanted to let the news come out but after a private conversation with DayAnna Roman new this was the only way. He wanted it to come straight from him and maybe just maybe he could help others.

The show opened as Roman was walking to the ring wearing his street clothes the Universal title over his shoulder. DayAnna stood backstage near the gorilla position watching the screen with Seth , Dean , Shane and Stephanie. No one back stage said anything it was unusually quiet as they all watched the monitor.

"I feel like, I feel like I owe everybody an apology. For months maybe even a full year I've come out here and spoke as Roman Reigns and I said a lot of things ya know. I said I'd be here every single week. I said I would be a fighting champion. I said I was going to be consistent and I said I was gonna be a work horse. But that's all lies. That's a lie because the reality is my real name is Roman Joseph Anoai and I've been living with Leukemia for 11 years." Roman stated as he was addressing the live crowd.

DayAnna was trying to hold it together but she couldn't as tears filled her eyes. She noticed everyone's attention on the screen and on Roman where is should be as Shane came over and gently grabbed her hand not saying a word as they continued to listen to Roman.

"And unfortunately it's back. Because the Leukemia is back I can not fulfill my role. I can't be a that fighting champion and I'm gonna have to relinquish the Universal championship. I am not gonna lie I will take every prayer you can send my way but I am not looking for sympathy. I am not looking for you to feel bad for me because I have faith. When I was 22 years old I was diagnosed with this and very quickly I was able to put it in remission. But I am not gonna lie that was the hardest time in my life. I didn't have a job. I didn't have any money. I didn't have a home. Football was done with me. But you want to know who gave me a chance? The team that gave me chance was the WWE. And when I finally made it to the main roster and I was on the road they put me in front of all of you. The WWE universe and to be honest ya'll have made my dreams come true. And it didn't matter if you cheered me, it didn't matter if you booed me. You've always reacted to me and that is the most important thing and for that I have to say thank you so much. But I want to make one thing clear by no means is this a retirement speech. Because after I am done whooping Leukemias ass once again I am coming back home. And when I do it's not just gonna be about titles and being on top no. It's about a purpose. I am coming back because I want show all of you, the whole world. I wanna show my family, my friends, my children and my wife that when life throws a curve ball at me I am the type of man that will stand in that batters box. I will crowd the plate. I will choke up and I will swing for the fences every single time. Because I will beat this and I will be back. So you will see me very very soon. Once again thank you so much God Bless you and I love you. Believe that." Roman said as he looked at the crowd before setting the title down in the middle of the ring.

DayAnna couldn't control her tears as her husband stood in the ring at his most vulnerable. She still didn't know how to process this as she watched the screen. She felt Seth and Dean pull her into a hug and whisper things to her but she didn't understand what they were saying not because she couldn't hear them but because her mind was else where. As they let her go they noticed Roman coming down the ramp so both his Shield brothers who were also in tears met him on the stage. Pulling him into a hug for several moments.

"I can't lose him Shane. I can't." DayAnna cried. Shane had never seen her like this before as he pulled her into a hug. She felt numb and wouldn't take her eyes off the screen as it was focused in on the members of the Shield hugging one another.

Roman took a deep breath and he put his first out. Both Seth and Dean joining him in one of the most emotional symbols of excellence in their history.

* * *

_**Thank you jjd022980, Tingtorn78 and Jessica619 for your comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas on this story. **_

_**Please feel free to leave me comments and reviews letting me know your thoughts on this story. **_

_**Thank you to all who continue to follow and read this story I appreciate you all so many thanks.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find. I do my best when editing but sometimes I miss a few things. **_


	25. Chapter 25

**One Week Later. **

"Mr. and Mrs. Anoa'i I wish I had better news but I am sorry to say the diagnoses is correct your Chronic myeloid leukemia has returned." Dr. Lincoln said looking at the couple holding hands in front of him.

Over the last week Roman had been to see a few Doctors and now they were seeing Dr. Kyle Lincoln an oncologist who specialized in leukemia and other types of blood cancers. DayAnna squeezed Roman's hand a little tighter she was holding out hope that maybe just maybe the WWE Doctor was wrong.

"So umm what … what happens now?" DayAnna asked her voice shaking.

"I would like to start you right away on a chemotherapy drug. It's on oral medication you take at home. Then I want to see you again in 14 days to check your levels and progress." Dr. Lincoln said.

"If this drug works how soon can I get back to work?" Roman asked.

DayAnna just looked at him and signed.

"Roman I can't know that right now. You are an athlete your job is very physical and demanding. My best guess is maybe a year. That is best case. Let's focus on just getting you back in remission first before we even talk about you going back to work." Dr. Lincoln said.

After spending a few more hours at the doctors office and Roman having a few more tests done to make sure the doctor was giving him the right dosage of medication. DayAnna and Roman finally made it home, Day went right up stairs to get into something more comfortable. She kicked off her shoes and changed into a pair of maternity leggings and a shirt.

"You look beautiful." Roman said to his wife as he watched her change. DayAnna just nodded as she looked down, rubbed her belly then tossed her hair up in a messy bun. "Day baby girl please talk to me you've been quiet since we left the doctors office."

"How can you even think about going back to work right now?" DayAnna blurted out. "How is that your first question to ask?"

"Day it wasn't like that. I was just curious as to when I could get back to training and the ring if ever." Roman said moving closer to her.

She just shook her head and stepped away from him.

"I don't care about that damn ugly title right now! The WWE is the last thing on my mind. I know you were disappointed when you had to lay that title down and I am sorry for that. But do you even see me right now?" DayAnna asked rubbing her belly in tears. "This isn't just about us! I can't lose you, our sons can't lose you. But the first thing you ask is when you can go back to that damn ring."

"You don't think I know that? Every time I look at you it makes me realize that I may not be here to watch our sons grown up. That I may break the promise I made you on our wedding day. That our forever maybe getting cut short. I get so pissed off at myself at my body I may look like beast but on the inside it's starting fail me. One thing I can say for sure is that I love you. I love our sons. I am gonna fight this with all I have. So yeah I asked about getting back in the ring just as a goal for myself and our family because honestly Day I couldn't bare to ask if I was even gonna be here for the birth of our sons." He said with fear, sadness and frustration in his voice.

DayAnna was in tears hearing her husband's voice shaking. She went over to him and hugged him.

"I love you Roman! I love you! I love you." She said over and over holding on to him as they both broke down in each others arms.

"I love you DayAnna! You have my heart always." He said kissing the top of her head holding her close to him. "I'm sorry baby girl. I am sorry for all of this."

"I am sorry to." She said softly.

**Later that evening. **

Roman and DayAnna had laid down to relax they had started a movie but both soon found sleep as they were both exhausted. DayAnna woke to up to the boys kicking and her bladder screaming at her that she had to pee. She looked at a sleeping Roman he looked pale and exhausted. She kissed his cheek softly before getting up and going to the bathroom. She stretched a little as she looked at the time it was a little after 6.

DayAnna made her way down to the kitchen trying figure out something for dinner. She looked at all the flowers and gifts that had been sent to their home over the last week. The out pouring of support people have shown Roman and their family in various ways has been over whelming but they were so grateful for it. DayAnna's phone went off and she saw it was Shane calling she hit the ignore button as she was looking in the fridge. When her phone went off again it was a text from Shane.

"Hey Day! Just wanted to check it to see how you are doing? I am here if you need anything." She read the text. Then sent quick thank you before going back to looking for something for dinner. When she felt the boys moving around she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey there my little guys." She said rubbing her belly. "I know you two are hungry huh? Mommy just doesn't really know what to eat. Ooo! Little man over here that was a hard little kick." DayAnna said rubbing the side of her belly. "I know you are both scared. I am not gonna lie to either of you I am terrified. I don't want to lose your Dad either. He is the only man that I've ever truly loved and he is so excited to be a Dad. He can't wait to meet you. So just hang on and I know we will get through this. We love you both so much." She said as she couldn't help the tears as they started to fall from her eyes.

When DayAnna's thoughts were interrupted by the door bell. She wiped her eyes as she opened the door to see her mother in law there with dinner in hand.

"I tried to call Rome but he didn't answer." Patricia said coming into the house.

"He's sleeping. It was a long day at the doctors office we actually both fell asleep shortly after we got home." DayAnna said following her mother in law into the kitchen.

"How is he doing? What did they say?" Patricia asked as she started to take care of a few things and get things out for dinner. When Patricia looked over and saw DayAnna in tears.

"Oh sweet heart come here." She said pulling her into a hug

"I'm sorry it's been so much to process." She sniffled.

"I know sweet heart. I wish I could say it gets easier. The first time Roman went through this it was just me and him alone on an island. We aren't alone this time." She said.

DayAnna nodded. "I just am so terrified for him. There is a part of me that is still so pissed that he never told me he was sick. I am his wife! I am pregnant with our twin boys and he never thought to say in the few years we've been together to tell me he had been sick before."

"Day listen sweet heart it's not that he meant to keep it from you. I think he was just scared that you would look at him differently. He wants to be the provider the protector and he thinks people would look at him differently if they knew. Not many outside the family new." Patricia explained.

"I would never look at him differently because he was sick." DayAnna said as she sat down on the stool.

"DayAnna I know you mean that but I have to ask are you looking at him differently now?"

"I don't think I do. I just worry about him more. The other day when we got home he insisted on putting together the bassinets we got. I told them it could wait because I could tell he was tired and pale. So I guess I worry about him way more he does to much knowing he is sick." DayAnna admitted.

"I think that is why he never told you. He wanted you to see him as he is not who is was. When he was first diagnosed with this we were alone. What he said in that ring on Monday was true he was broke, he didn't have anything. Football was done with him and he was battling for his life. He fought like hell to survive. He's been working hard ever since. Rome found new dreams to work for and he's done that with in the WWE. Then he met you and I knew the second he told me about you that you were the one that was gonna steal his heart. Past relationships never worked for him for one reason or another. He was with a woman when he was in college and I thought she was gonna be the one he married. But when he got sick she ran she couldn't stick with with him. So I think he's always been scared that would happen again. Especially with you he loves you DayAnna. Don't be to mad at him."

"I'm not mad at him I just wish I would have known. I would have made him get checked out sooner and not worked so much." DayAnna said.

"Do you think he would have listened? He does what he wants and I mean that in a good way. But you and I both know he's stubborn. DayAnna listen to me Roman is gonna fight this again with all he has. I know that he wont give up. He's got a lot more to fight for this time."

"Damn right I do."

As both Patrica and DayAnna turned around to see Roman coming into the kitchen.

"I told you Day I am gonna kick cancers ass. I have to much to live for. You and our boys! I am not giving up." Roman said putting one hand on her hip and resting the other on her baby bump.

"I know you will. I never want you think you are alone because I am gonna be right there with you every step of the way. You just have to promise me from here on out you are honest with me about how you feel. We are in this together." She smiled the twins kicked. "The four of us."

"HI my boys. You saying Hi to Mommy and Daddy huh?" Roman smiled rubbing her belly. "I love you boys with everything in me. I love you too Day you have my heart. It's the four of us." He told her as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

That evening over dinner Roman gave his mom the medical update from the doctor and the course of treatment he recommended. Once Patricia left and the kitchen was cleaned DayAnna and Roman headed upstairs to go to bed. It didn't take long for Roman to find sleep once again but for DayAnna sleep was a little harder to find she couldn't get comfortable as she watched Roman sleeping.

As DayAnna watched her husband sleeping she felt the tears swell up in her eyes once again as she began to pray.

"Please God don't take him away from us! Our boys deserve to have their Dad in their life. I am not strong enough to do this life with out him. I need him our boys need their father. Roman doesn't deserve this so Lord God I am begging you help us all through this darkness."

* * *

_**Thank you Tingtorn78, jjd022980, and jessica619 for your comments and reviews! You Rock!**_

_**Please feel free to leave a comment and review letting me know your thoughts and ideas on this story. I love hearing all you have to say! Thanks. **_

_**Thanks to all who continue to read and follow this story! I appreciate you all! **_


	26. Chapter 26

**November 2018 **

"DayAnna I am so sorry to hear about your husband." Dr. Becker said.

"Thank you. It's been a lot to take in. He started his treatment a few weeks ago." She admitted.

"How has that been going?" Dr. Becker asked.

"It's been alright I guess. I can see how it is affecting him already. He's tired, sluggish and doesn't eat to much because it makes him sick at times. I know it's taking it's toll on him and it's breaking my heart. I just wish he would let me help him more." She confessed.

"DayAnna listen I am sure he knows you are there to support him. But you also have to remember that you are fairly far along in a twin pregnancy. Roman is just trying to protect and keep you all safe."

"Yeah I know that. I mean he kinda of said that the other day when I tried to help him up from the bathroom after he got sick. He said that he could do it and that he didn't need my help. I know he wants to be able to do it all himself. But he is my husband and I have to take care of him." She said.

"Listen my job is to take care of you and the twins. So I need you to be honest with me how are YOU feeling? I know you are there for your husband but we have to make sure you are staying safe and healthy."

"I haven't been able to sleep much or eat much. I am worried about Roman."

"I understand he is your husband. I know this can't be easy and I am not even going to pretend I know what you must be going through. But you need to take care of yourself right now too. These little boys are depending on you."

"I know. I have been forcing myself to eat. Even as tired as Roman is he makes sure to remind me to have a snack." She said rubbing her belly.

"Like I said I understand you want to take care of him but he is gonna want to take care of you too. Lean on one another. Now we are at the point in the pregnancy when we talk about your birth plan. With a twin pregnancy your options are not as wide ranged. But what were you thinking?" Dr. Becker asked.

"I would like to try a natural birth if I could." DayAnna said.

Dr. Becker nodded. "So far I see no reason why you can't attempt a vaginal birth. However if one baby is breech sometimes a c-section is the safest option. With that said even in attempting a vaginal birth you will be in the OR just in case something were to happen. I also will go over all your options for medications like an epidural." She explained.

DayAnna just nodded as tears formed in her eyes.

"DayAnna I didn't mean to upset you. I just think it's safe if we are prepared for all possibilities." Dr. Becker explained.

"No it's not you. I understand what you are saying. I want the best for our boys. But this is suppose to be the happiest time in our lives. We are finally getting our babies. But now that joy in clouded with darkness. This fear that I am gonna lose my husband. That he wont even be here when the boys are born. That he may not be here to hold them. How do I be happy when I am so angry." She said in tears.

"Oh Sweet heart. This is a happy time you and Roman both have wanted these babies for a long time. They are the blessing in all this right now. Both these boys are so loved so you both see the joy in this the miracle that they are." She said hugging her patient.

After Dayanna finished her appointment she stopped and got her and Roman both an ice cream shake before heading home. When she arrived a the house she slowly got out of the car and headed in side. The house was dark and quiet it still felt like home but something had changed. She put the folder she had gotten from the doctor and the shakes down on the coffee table. She looked around and didn't hear or see Roman any where.

"Rome? Babe?" She called kicking off her shoes and heading to look for him. He wasn't in the kitchen then she checked the down stairs bathroom. "Roman!" She called again still no answer. "He better not be in the damn gym." She growled as she headed out towards his in him gym.

Her heart stopped when she saw him laying on the bathroom floor of the gym.

"Oh God! Roman!" She said fear and panic in her voice as she bent down the best she could to him. "Roman sweet heart?"

"hmm." He moaned out his eyes closed. He was pale and looked sick.

"Roman let me help you back to the living room." She said offering to help him.

"No I've got it." He said as he slowly stood up but was wobbly in the knees as DayAnna caught him.

"Let me help you." She offered again helping him stand.

"I said I can do it." Roman said using the sink to stand up a little straighter.

He slowly made his way back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"I got you a vanilla shake if you want it." She pointed before heading up the stairs.

Roman sighed as he slowly turned his head and watched her before he reached for the shake. When DayAnna got up stairs she started folding the laundry that was in the dryer. When her phone went off it was her mom she was going to ignore it but knew she would just keep calling so she answered.

"HI Mom." She said as she continued to fold clothes.

"Hi Day sweetie. How are you feeling?" Leslie her mom asked.

"I am good Mom thanks for asking. How are you doing?" She asked.

"Good. Just getting everything all ready for Thanksgiving tell me you've changed your mind. And you and Roman will be joining us?" She asked.

"Mom I told you we can't. Roman can't travel that far and I don't want to leave him. Not to mention I can't fly because I will be over 32 weeks by then." DayAnna explained.

"Dayanna it's Thanksgiving we wanted to see you before you have the babies. Since you canceled the baby shower we wanted to have in December." Leslie said.

"Mom please understand why I said no to the baby shower. I just don't want a lot of people here or around Roman. He's sick Mom and I need to be here for him and his immune system is not the best. I am grateful for you and Dad I am but I don't need a baby shower. As far as Thanksgiving I know you want us all together but that's just not gonna happen. We are actually just going to have a low key thing here. I really hope you can understand Mom." DayAnna explained.

"I do understand sweetie. I just worry about you so much. Shane said that you took time off of work and didn't know when you would be coming back. I don't mean to pry or push you but you know I just want the best for you. I wanted to give you the baby shower you deserve is that so wrong?" She asked.

"No Mom of course not. But right now the only thing that matters is Roman's health. He is my priority I need him around when I have these babies and to help me raise them. He is my everything Mom and I will be by his side no matter what." DayAnna said.

"I know that Day. But you also need to take care of yourself and my grand babies."

"I am Mom thank you."

They talked a few more minutes before she ended the call after putting the clothes away she had folded DayAnna made her way down stairs she noticed Roman was laying on the couch he had fallen asleep reading the folder she brought home from the Doctor. She smiled and kissed him softly before she sat down next to him and slowly took the folder from him to read it herself.

"I was reading that." Roman said softly opening his eyes and smiling a little.

"I know but you kinda fell asleep." She smiled back. "So I thought I would give it a whirl."

Roman slowly sat up and moved closer to her. "Thanks for the Shake it hit the spot."

"Good I am glad you are keeping it down."

"Me too." He said softly. "I'm sorry baby girl."

"For what?" DayAnna asked looking over at her husband.

"I know I was being an ass. I know you are just trying to help me."

"Roman I am here to help in anyway I can if you need help lean on me please. This is the better or worse part of our marriage." She told him taking his hand.

"Day I know that. I am suppose to be the one taking care of you right now. You are pregnant with our twin boys. So I am suppose to be bringing you home shakes and rubbing your feet and taking care of you when you are sick. Not the other way around. Not to mention I am taller and bigger than you I worry that when you try and help me stand or walk I am going to hurt you and our sons. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Try and understand that." He explained.

"Rome I know that and I don't mean to push you or yell at you or any of that. I just worry about you so much. I want to be the one to help you that is my job as your wife. But I need to understand that right now I do have limits because I am pregnant. But you need to help me out too and not do stupid shit like trying to work out. What were you doing in the gym today?" She asked him.

"I walked on the treadmill for 30 minutes."

"Roman Joseph Anoai what the hell." She growled looking at him.

"I know baby girl it was stupid I am getting to weak to do that and then I got sick and about passed out in bathroom. I need to learn my limits." He confessed.

"Please Roman I know this isn't easy for you but I need you here. WE need you here so if you have to lay on the couch or in the bed because you don't feel good then do it. Please don't push yourself. I know you want but. But I need you here and our boys need their father." DayAnna said.

Roman nodded. "I know baby girl I am learning my limits and believe me with everything in me I am not gonna miss the birth of our sons. I am gonna be there. Do you know why?" He asked cracking a smile placing his hand on her belly feeling the twins move.

"Why?" She asked looking at him placing her hand on top of his.

"Because you and our boys … you three are my life. You are my reason to fight this with all I have. I love you DayAnna Anoai." He said his hand rubbing her belly.

"I love you too Roman now and forever." She said as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

_**Thank you jjd022980, Tingtorn78, Jessica619 and PenPal93 for your wonderful comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas on this story so please keep those comments coming you are all amazing! **_

_**Thanks to all who continue to read and follow this story! I appreciate you all! **__**You Rock! **_


	27. Chapter 27

**December 2018**

"Hey baby girl what are you doing in here?" Roman asked coming into the nursery.

"Just getting the hospital bag ready. After the latest OB visit she said I should probably get it packed." DayAnna answered softly. "Would you like to pick out their outfits for coming home and their first photos?"

"I'd love that." He smiled looking at the outfits DayAnna had already laying out. "Hard to believe the boys will be here soon."

"I know sooner than we think I bet." She smiled rubbing her belly.

"Day listen I'm sorry I've been out of it lately. I know this isn't how we planned to do this. I promised I wouldn't miss any of your appointments and I've missed the last two and the recent ultrasound. I hate myself for that." He admitted putting his hand on hers.

"Rome listen you have nothing to be sorry for. Missing a few appointments isn't that huge of a deal to me. I just want you there when they are born. That is when I am really gonna need you because honestly I am terrified." She admitted.

"Baby girl talk to me." Roman said placing his hand softly on her cheek.

"I don't think I can do this. Bring these babies into the world. What if I am not strong enough? What if I am a shitty mom? I don't want to disappoint you or them." She said looking up at her husband.

"DayAnna you could never disappoint me ever. You are already an amazing Mom. You are one of the strongest women I know you and you are gonna be amazing bringing our boys into this world. I promise I wont miss it I will be right there by your side." He said leaning down to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too. All I want is you there with me because we are in this together. You, me and our boys." She said kissing him again.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He said. "Now be honest is that why you haven't been sleeping much lately?"

DayAnna looked away and then nodded.

"Yes that is part of it. I have just been so worried about everything not to mention I can't seem to get comfortable then when I do it seems I have to pee. I didn't want to disturb you so I've been sleeping in the chair or in the spare room." She said.

"Day you need your rest that chair can't be comfortable. Don't worry about disturbing me. I would rather be disturb and sleep with my wife than be in that big bed alone. So promise me you sleep with me?" He said with a smile.

"Promise." She said smiling back at him touching his face. "I've missed this."

"What?" He said.

"Your smile and it looks like you have more color in your face. Today is a good day?" She asked.

"Today is a great day. I woke up feeling good for the first time in a while. Not to mention I kept my breakfast down and even went for a little walk." He said.

"Well look at you." She smiled. "How about we finish packing the hospital bags."

"I like that plan." Roman smiled kissing her again.

They spent a few more minutes in the nursery packing the diaper bag with the essential items they would need for the boys when they arrived.

"Awe baby girl I didn't know we got these." Roman said holding up two black little hats with white letters that said Anoai.

"Yeah you like them? I ordered them and thought those would be perfect. I was going to have their first names on their outfits but since I keep going back and fourth on the second name I will order them once we decide." She smiled as Roman was beaming looking at their little outfits.

"I love this one." He smiled looking at the outfits that said _"I have the best Dad ever."_

"Well it's true they do have the best Dad." She smiled.

"And the best Mom." He smiled. "Even if she can't choose a name for our second son." He joked.

"Oh haha. I like Hayden but I just can't stop thinking about Bentley I think Bentley Joe is just as cute."

"I think it's cute too. I know that as soon as we see them it will click so no worries baby."

After they finished packing the twin's bag. They went into their bed room and Roman got down their over night bags as they started packing those. DayAnna went over the list she had written down about all the essentials she would need during labor and after the delivery for her stay. She also had a small list for Roman as well.

"There all packed now I guess we just want on these two." DayAnna smiled rubbing her belly.

"I can't wait." He smiled kissing her. "So wild idea."

"OK I am all ears." She smiled.

"How about we go out to lunch just the two of us kind of a last little date day before the boys arrive? Since we didn't get that baby moon I was planning." Roman said looking down.

"Hey I told you that it was fine. Since we traveled so much for work being home was like a vacation no hotels , no airplanes just being home was amazing. I am actually enjoying it." She smiled wrapping her arms around him. "But are you sure you feel up to going out to lunch?"

"I do it's been a while and it will be good for us."

"I just mean in a busy restaurant is that really good for you?" She asked.

"How about we get carry out and sit outside near the water deal?" Roman asked. "I think we could both use this."

"Sounds perfect." She smiled.

DayAnna changed her clothes and freshened up for the day as did Roman. Then they left for their lunch date. DayAnna was over the moon seeing Roman having a good day. It broke her heart seeing him sick and frustrated so when he did have days like today they took advantage and enjoyed their time together. DayAnna was craving something spicy so Roman stopped at their favorite Mexican restaurant and order their food. Then just as promised they enjoyed their lunch and a walk at a nice beach side park. Talking and just being together. After a few hours they were both getting tired and headed back home.

"Today was perfect thank you." DayAnna said holding his hand.

"You deserve it and you're welcome. This is what we needed just some time being normal. I know these last few months have been anything but normal and I am so sorry for that." Roman told her as he kissed her hand.

"I told you Roman and I will keep telling you. You don't have to apologize. This isn't your fault. Life tossed us a hell of a curve ball and we are just swinging for that fence together. I don't know what our future holds and believe me it is so scary to think about. But one thing I do know for certain is that I love you and every day we spend together is a blessing that I treasure."

"Damn right baby girl and soon we will have our boys here and life will be beyond perfect." He smiled kissing her hand again as he pulled into their drive way.

When he parked the car DayAnna unbuckled and turned to face her husband.

"Roman Anoai I love you so much." She said pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

Roman moaned into the kiss. "I love you too. Damn baby girl. Been a hot minute since you've kissed me like that."

"If you are still feeling good maybe you can get another kiss upstairs." She giggled as they got out of the car and headed for their front door.

Roman opened the door and lead his pregnant wife inside.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled making DayAnna jump seeing several friends and family in their home.

"What's all this?" DayAnna asked looking around.

"Your baby shower." Leslie said coming to the front of the crowd.

"Mom I said you didn't have to do this." DayAnna said as she looked over and Roman was greeting his mom and sister.

"I know sweet heart but you deserve it so I begged Roman and his Mom to help me." Leslie smiled hugging her daughter then rubbing her belly. "Look at you I can't believe how big you've gotten since I saw you last. It looks like you are about to pop."

DayAnna put on a fake smile as she was talking with her Mom and then a few other friends her mom had invited. After mingling for several minutes DayAnna hid in the kitchen trying to wrap her head around this.

"Day what are you doing hiding in here." Alyssa her sister asked coming into the kitchen.

"Did you know about this?" She asked.

"Yes. Mom has been talking to Roman's mom for a few weeks. Said you needed a baby shower." Alyssa explained sipping her drink.

"Why didn't you give me some kind of warning. We've talked almost every week." DayAnna said.

"Mom asked me to keep it a secrete and I know you Day you would have complained about it and tried to get me to get Mom to change her mind. Besides it is really that big of a deal? It's just a party."

"Look I am not trying to be ungrateful here but I asked Mom to not have a party not because I think the are dorky which you know I do. But because my husband is still sick he doesn't need all these people in our home. Right now the only thing that matters to me is Roman and our boys."

"Day I get that but Mom went to a lot of trouble so can you try and enjoy the it please?" Alyssa said as DayAnna sighed and watched her sister walk away.

"You know there is a party going on out there." Roman said coming into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Yeah I saw that. How long have you known about it?" DayAnna asked.

"About a week or so maybe longer. My mom and I talked about it. We both were actually on your side at first but then we got to thinking that you've been doing so much for me the last few months. I wanted to give you this. You and the boys deserved to have this shower." Roman said his arms still wrapped around her.

"Even if I didn't want it because I would rather just be selfish and have you all to myself?" Dayanna said.

"Baby girl you always have me." He told her.

"I know that. I meant I would rather us be alone together with out all these people here. You've rarely had a good day lately and I just want to be with you." She said laying her head on him.

"I know but I am feeling good today so how about we go enjoy the party. I hear there is yummy cake involved." He smiled. "Then I promise tomorrow it will just be the two of us."

"If I have too." She said.

"Thank you." He smiled kissing her.

Roman took her hand as they headed towards the living room when DayAnna felt her back tighten a little bit. She had felt these several times in the past as it was a braxton hicks contraction but this one felt a little stronger as stopped breathed out softly and stretched a little bit.

"Baby girl everything alright?" Roman asked.

"Yes my love. Just needed a minute to brace myself." She smiled.

Roman nodded as they went into the living room. DayAnna put a smile on her face as she mingled with the guests, played a few games. She ate a piece of cake and Roman was right it was yummy. Opening each present with a smile and thanking everyone for their lovely thoughtful gifts. The party lasted a couple hours before people started to say their good byes and left. Patrica and Leslie were still there as they started cleaning up.

DayAnna was taking a few of the gifts up to the nursery when Patrica went to help her.

"Did you enjoy your party? I know this isn't what you wanted sweetie." Patrica said.

"I did enjoy it thank you. I just hope you understand why I didn't want a party?" DayAnna said.

"I do sweetie. Roman understood too but we talked about it and thought this would be good for both of you. So I am glad we got to do this for you both. Roman seemed to be enjoying himself with the guys." She smiled.

"He did. The proud look on his face said it all. I've missed that smile." DayAnna said as she felt that pain in her back again. "Mmmm." She winced a little rubbing her back.

"DayAnna sweetie are you alright?" Patrica asked concerned.

"Yes it's just been a long day. I think I am gonna lay down if that's alright?" She asked.

"Of course sweet heart you go rest." Patrica said hugging her daughter in law as she watched her walk down to the master bed room.

Patricia finished taking the rest of the gifts up to the nursery then went into the kitchen. She began helping Leslie clean up the kitchen as she motioned to Roman to head upstairs to check on DayAnna. Roman gave her a quick nod.

"Well thank you both for all you've done. Day really did deserve to have today." Roman said.

"Of course she did. She can be stubborn but I knew in the end she would get some sort of baby shower. Wasn't the one I imagined it would be but it was better than nothing." Leslie said.

"Well again I do thank you. We do appreciate all you did. But I do think I am gonna head up stairs and relax. Mom think you could lock up on your way out?" Roman asked her.

"Of course sweet boy. You both go rest it's been a long day and I will check on you tomorrow." Patricia said hugging her son before he headed upstairs.

When Roman got upstairs he noticed DayAnna was laying in bed in her comfy clothes her hand rubbing her belly as she was half asleep. Roman changed in to a pair of gym shorts before joining her in bed.

"How you feeling baby girl?" He whispered moving closer to her rubbing her lower back.

"Just tired hmm right there." She said as Roman was relieving some of the pain she was feeling.

"Rest baby. I am right here." He said as he watched her sleeping she nodded at his words. Roman took his other hand and rubbed her belly. "I love you my boys and I can't wait to meet you. I love you too my beautiful wife." He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you." She said softly in her sleep.

* * *

_**Thank you Tingtorn78, jjd022980 and Jessica619 for you amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas on this story. So thank you for taking the time to leave a review. Keep them coming. **_

_**Thank you to all who continue to read and follow this story I appreciate you all so thank you so much. **_

_**Please forgive any mistakes you may find in this chapter. I do my best when editing but I tend to always miss something hear or there. **_


	28. Chapter 28

**A week Later. **

"How is Day doing?" Patrica asked as she had brought some food over for her son and daughter in law.

"She's exhausted. We went to her doctor the other day and she was already 2 cm dilated and 50 perfect effaced." Roman said. "Dr. Becker said it could be any day now."

DayAnna had been feeling contractions off and on over the last week but they weren't consistent she had been in contact with her doctor and had even had an in office visit. It was just a matter of time before the twins would be arriving.

"It sounds like it. Is she resting now?" Patrica asked.

"Yes I told her to take a nap she's so uncomfortable." Roman said helping his mom put the food away.

"Being 37 weeks pregnant with twins I bet she is. That is why I brought you over some meals for the freezer and some groceries. That why you don't have to worry about that. Is everything all set to go?" She asked.

"Yes I put in both car seats. We packed the hospital bags we are good to go. But Mom you really didn't have to go through all this trouble." Roman said slowly sitting on the stool feeling tired himself.

"Yes I did. I am gonna be a Grandma again it's the least I can do. I know these last several months haven't been easy on either of you but right now I want you to focus on your health and your wife and babies."

"That's all I can think about right now Mom. Is my boys I can't wait to meet them and hold them." He said as his mother looked at him.

"Roman how have you been feeling?" Patrica asked getting him some juice.

"I'm fine Mom. Right now my priority is Day and the boys. They need me right now." Roman said thanking her for the juice and taking a sip.

"Roman Joseph I am your Mom don't lie to me." She said sternly.

"Mom I am just tired. It's been a busy week with appointments and I've just been trying to make sure everything is set for the boys. Not to mention making Day rest she's been going non stop." He told her.

"I know honey. But how did your appointment go this week? I know you had two of them. Did Day go to both?" Patricia asked.

"She went to one of them but the other was first thing in the morning and she had a restless night so I let her sleep in."

"How did that go?"

"It went fine." He stated sipping his drink.

"Is that all I get?" She asked.

"Mom everything is fine. For now all that matters is Day and our boys. I need to focus on them right now." He said.

"Alright I wont pry." She said hugging her son.

Patrica then made them some dinner before leaving for the evening. Reminding Roman as she left to call her with he needed anything. He then took a small plate of food up to DayAnna as she was laying in bed half a sleep rubbing her belly.

"Day?" Roman asked softly.

"Hmmm yeah?" She answered softly.

"Baby girl you alright?" He asked putting the food down and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes." She breathed out softy.

"Contractions?" He asked rubbing her back.

"Yes. I've tried to time them but they are like every 15 minutes or so." She said.

"Think you can sit up to eat something?" Roman asked.

She nodded as he helped her sit up a little as he handed her the plate.

"Your mom was here wasn't she?" She smiled looking at the delicious food.

"How do you know that? Maybe I made Cheese Ravioli." He said with a smirk.

"Sure wait did you?" DayAnna asked with a smile.

"Oh Hell No. It was totally my mom. She brought a few things over and made dinner." He smiled getting comfy on the bed.

"I thought so." She giggled feeding him a bite. "How are you feeling today? You look a little pale."

"I am fine baby girl. Just got a few things done around the house. How are you feeling?" He asked moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"Honestly I don't want to complain but I have to pee every two minutes. I waddle when I walk. I am feeling pretty miserable." She said.

"Day listen you are very pregnant with twins. You aren't complaining. But I have to say that waddle is sexy." He smiled kissing her.

"You are just saying that but thank you for lying to me." She smiled kissing him back patting his face.

"I wasn't lying." He smiled. "You are beautiful and soon very soon we are gonna meet our boys." He said rubbing her belly.

That evening DayAnna managed to get out of bed and she helped clean up the kitchen. They even cuddled on the couch and watched a movie together. Roman timing her contractions that were still irregular.

At around 2 am DayAnna woke up with a sharp pain in her lower back. She winced in pain as she breathed through it. She slowly stood up and waddled her way to the bathroom. She wasn't in there long when she felt a small gush of water between her legs as it started to trickle down a bit.

"Roman!" DayAnna called as she reached for a towel. She waited a few moments and didn't hear him get out of bed. She waddled back towards the bed and sat down slowly touching his shoulder softly. "Roman! Rome babe wake up."

"Baby? What's wrong?" He asked slowly opening his eyes still tired.

"My water broke."

That statement was all Roman needed to hear before he was out of bed and getting dressed. DayAnna changed into something else as well while Roman called the hospital to let them know they were on their way. He grabbed the bags and helped DayAnna to the car.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked rubbing her belly. "We're gonna meet our boys."

"More than ready." Roman said taking her hand and kissing it.

The next several hours were a whirl wind for DayAnna and Roman. As soon as they got to the hospital she was admitted and taken to a room to be put on monitors. When they checked her progress she was at 5 cm. Roman had called both sets of parents to let them know the news. DayAnna's contractions started to get more frequent and more painful. Roman never left her side as he held her hand. He felt helpless because she was in pain and there was nothing he could seem to do for his wife. After a few hours in labor her Doctor recommended getting an epidural to relieve some of the pain since this was a twin birth. After talking with Roman she choose to do that.

She was resting in the bed eating Ice chips as Roman was holding her hand.

"Thank you for being so amazing." She said kissing him softly.

"You are amazing." Roman said.

"I don't feel very amazing." She said eating some ice.

"Well you are." He stated as he sat down on the stool.

"Roman have you eaten yet?" DayAnna asked at it was already late morning.

"Baby you can't eat so I am fine." He said.

"No you need to eat and take your meds." She said.

"Day…" Roman started to say before she interrupted him.

"I am in labor with our twin boys are you really going to argue with me?" She asked giving him that stern DayAnna look.

"Of course not baby girl." He said putting his hands up in defeat. "I just don't want to leave you."

"Roman I understand but I am not gonna have these babies any time soon so please go take your meds and get something to eat." She said.

Roman didn't want to leave her but new she wouldn't let up about it and wanted her as relaxed as much as possible so he kissed her again before heading down to the food area to grab something to eat. While Roman was gone the Doctor came in to check on her and the position of the babies.

"I see your husband finally went to get something to eat." Dr. Becker said.

"Yes I made him. He needed to take his pills and I can tell he's getting tired." She said biting her lip.

"DayAnna listen the most important thing he is that he is here with you right now. He is going to be here to witness these boys being born. That is what we hoped for. He also does need to rest and try and save his energy as well." Dr. Becker said.

"I made him sleep last night once I got the epidural it was easier for him to relax I think." DayAnna said.

"Well you are doing great and it shouldn't be long now. So I am gonna call the OR and get things set up there. DayAnna you are doing great and you are almost there." Dr. Becker said before leaving the room.

"I saw Dr. Becker in the hall she said they are gonna be taking us to the OR soon. Baby Girl we are gonna meet our boys." Roman said leaning down to kiss her.

"Yes. Soon our little boys will be here." She said rubbing her belly. "Roman look before they get here there is something I want to say to you. I love you so much and I am so damn proud to be your wife. These last few months haven't been the easiest for us but together I know we can get through anything. These boys are our fresh start they are our reason to fight. I love you Roman."

"DayAnna I love you too. I am so damn proud of you. You are the strongest woman I know. You are giving me one of the greatest gifts in life. I am about to be a father a role that I take seriously." He said kissing her softly.

With in the next hour or so Roman had changed into scrubs DayAnna was prepped and in the OR. She had began pushing. Roman held on to DayAnna's hand and watched her strength and will power as she brought their first baby boy into the world. As soon as they heard his cries DayAnna looked down at their son and then at Roman.

"He's here." She said in tears looking up at Roman.

"He is here baby girl." Roman said kissing her forehead and looking at his son. "Hi Matthew I'm your Daddy." Roman said in tears.

DayAnna didn't get much time to rest before the nurse took baby A to the warming bed and she started pushing again. 5 minutes later they welcomed another baby boy into the world.

"You did it Day! Our boys are here." Roman said kissing her as he was in tears.

"I love you Roman." She said so thankful that Roman was still here to witness the birth of their sons. As Roman went over to the warming beds and was looking at their sons. DayAnna took a minute to pray to God. "Lord thank you for our two health little boys. Thank you for having Roman be here with me. I just ask that you continue to heal him because I need him now more than ever." She said to herself as she was over whelmed with joy and emotions.

**The Next Morning. **

"I still can't believe they are ours." Roman said as he was holding Matthew in his arms.

"I can't either. Can you believe they are gonna let us take these perfect little boys home?" DayAnna smiled holding the other baby in her arms. "They are perfect."

"So perfect." Roman smiled. "HI Matthew you are so strong already aren't you my boy." Roman said to him.

"Is it bad that I don't want visitors today or like ever? I want to be selfish and not share you or our boys with anyone." DayAnna said looking down at the perfect little boy in her arms.

"No because I don't either." He smiled. "I say we just take them home and never leave the house the four of us is all we need." He smiled.

"I agree." DayAnna smiled as he heart was so full watching Roman with their sons.

Matthew Leati Anoai was 6 pounds 4 oz and Bentley Joseph Anoai was 5 pounds 3 oz. They were both healthy happy baby boys.

As Roman stared at his wife and sons he knew that no matter what his current diagnoses was he was going to fight it. He didn't want to miss a moment of his sons growing up. Seeing their faces and holding them in his arms made it even more real that he was now a father.

"Guess what DayAnna?" Roman said looking into her eyes.

"What?" She smiled looking back at him.

"I can't wait for this next chapter in our lives." He smiled. "Do you know why?"

"Why?" She smiled.

"Because I love you and our sons with every inch of my being. You three are my life and my whole world."

"We love you too Roman and you are our whole world." She said touching his face and kissing his lips softly.

* * *

_**Thank You jjd022980, Tingtorn78 and Jessica619 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas on this story. So keep being awesome and letting me know what you think. **_

_**Thank you to all who continue to read, follow and support this story. I appreciate you all! **_

_**I apologize for any errors you may find in this chapter. I do my best when editing but I usually miss something hear or there. **_


	29. Chapter 29

**January 2019 **

The last month had been amazing to say the least for Roman and DayAnna. They were more in love than ever. Their sons had brought them closer together in ways they never could have imagined. It wasn't easy having twin newborns. But there was a part of DayAnna that was grateful that Roman was home and not on the road. She new he missed it but selfishly she loved having this time with her husband and her new sons.

DayAnna was folding laundry which now seemed like and endless task as Roman walked in from the gym.

"Finally got in a good work out." Roman said excitedly but exhausted.

"You wake either of those boys and you are on diaper duty until they are potty trained." DayAnna said glancing at the boys napping in their swings.

"You wouldn't dare." Roman said.

"Wanna bet?" DayAnna said eyeing Roman as he plopped down on the couch.

"Don't really wanna press my luck." He smiled leaning over and kissing her softly.

"Good answer." She smiled into the kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good today. I actually got in some cardio and weight training." He said proudly.

"I am happy for you but I just worry you are doing to much. Please please don't push yourself to hard." She said.

"Always looking out for me." He smiled.

"Well someone has too." She giggled. "But you need to shower because you stink and you are getting sweat all over my clean couch."

"Really? Woman worried about the couch?" Roman said.

"Yes because I just cleaned it the other day after you let Matthew pee on it." She said trying not to laughed.

"Hey that was all Matthew that little stream came out of now where. Better the couch than my mouth."

"Well that is debatable." DayAnna said with a chuckle.

"You've got the jokes today." He smiled pulled her closer to him wrapping her arms around him.

"I do. I am hilarious."

"Sometimes." He joked as he started tickling her as she started to giggle.

They were lost in this moment and Roman looked into her eyes and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Which didn't last long as one of the twins started crying.

"Really Bentley? Just couldn't let me get a little action?" Roman joked.

"Apparently not." DayAnna grinned getting up and getting Bentley out of his swing.

"HI my little man. Are you hungry?" She smiled sitting down on the couch as she started to feed him.

"Well at least some one is getting boob."

"A few more weeks then I should be cleared and you can have more than boob." DayAnna laughed.

"Hell yeah. Ah Yes sir." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Just go shower you smell." She giggled.

"Woman you are not the boss of me." He teased as he got up and went to shower.

"Wanna bet?"

**Several Days later. **

"I can't believe how big my grand babies are." Patrica said as she was holding Matthew and Roman was holding Bentley.

"I know I can't believe they are six weeks old. At their one month check up Matthew is well over eight pounds and his brother here is catching up." Roman said proudly. "They are smiling and just so alert now."

"You look happy son." Patrica said with a smile looking at her own son holding his.

"Beyond happy Mom. I never thought I could be this happy. I have an amazing wife and two amazing kids."

"I am so happy for you Roman you deserve the world. You feeling good too?"

"Really good actually." Roman said looking down at Bentley.

"How is Day doing? Postpartum I mean?"

"Great. She's been doing small work outs in the gym when she has time. I know breast feeding isn't the easiest because there is two of them but she's a warrior. Mom I just don't know how she does it all." Roman said.

"She's a wife and Mom now." Patrica said as she noticed DayAnna coming into the living room.

"Thanks again for watching the boys today. Are you sure you can handle both of them?" DayAnna asked.

"I raised a few kids in my day I think I can manage."

"Day she's my mom she's got this." Roman said.

"I know I'm sorry I didn't meant it like that." DayAnna said feeling embarrassed.

"No need to apologize dear. I understand you are a new mom. It's not easy to leave your kids."

"It's not ask Roman. I went to the store a week ago and I face-timed him the whole time I was shopping." DayAnna smiled.

"She did all the way around the store to the check out." Roman laughed.

"And who face-timed me from the gym the other night just so you could see if the boys were still awake?"

"Yeah I may have done that." He said.

"New parents I get it. But you have time make time for yourselves too. That is where Grandma steps in. Today is for the two of you. After his appointment go to the store and out to lunch. There is no need to rush back." Patricia said putting a sleeping Matthew down in his bassinet and then taking Bentley from Roman.

"So just a few things about the boys. Matthew will wake up first and want to eat he is eating about 5 or so ounces before he needs to be burped. He usually burps quickly then he finishes. Bentley however will want to be changed first if his diaper is even a little wet he freaks out. He is a little harder to burp so I try after about 4 or so ounces. There is breast milk all pumped for you in the fridge and if you need any more there are a few bags in the freezer. The diapers and wipes are right here along with the cream. Matthew had the start of a little rash. I put out some extra clothes as well." DayAnna said as she was rambling on and on.

"Thank you dear. I think I've got it." Patrica smiled.

"I know you do. Sorry I am just a little nervous to leave them." She said.

"We will be fine. You go with Roman and just have a nice after noon the two of you."

DayAnna smiled as she kissed each one of the boys then grabbed her purse. Roman went over to the bassinets as well staring down at his sleeping sons.

"Bye my little guys. You be good for Grandma." He said leaning down and giving them soft kisses. "I love you both so much."

"They will be fine I promise now go both of you." Patricia said.

After a few more minutes of staring at the twins DayAnna and Roman got in the car and headed to his appointment.

"I'm glad you got to come with me today baby girl." Roman said as they were now waiting in the exam room.

"Me too. I know things have been crazy the last few months with having the twins. But I wanted to be here today. I will always be here for you." She smiled kissing his cheek.

After the nurse finished up taking his vitals and asking a bunch of questions Dr. Lincoln had come into the room.

"Nice to see you again Roman and DayAnna."

They both greeted the doctor.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Roman as he was checking a few things.

"Great besides sleep deprived." Roman chuckled.

"New born twins will do that. How are they doing?" Dr. Lincoln asked.

"They are great growing every day and they are starting to smile and they are just more alert now. I sweat they do something new every day."

"That's awesome nothing like being a father." He said.

"Most amazing thing ever." Roman said as he smiled. "Look I do want to thank you. When I got this diagnose that the cancer had returned I wasn't sure if I would make it to even see them be born. I was there to witness my wife being a true warrior bringing them into the world and their first whole month of life. Every morning I wake up next to my wife and get to spend time with my sons is a miracle. So thanks Doc." Roman said.

DayAnna held his hand trying no to cry at her husbands words. She was so grateful for every day she and the boys had with him as well.

"Roman it's been all you fighting this thing. But I did want to discuss your recent blood test." He said.

"Is everything OK Doc?" Roman asked nervously.

"Roman your white blood cell count is still really elevated." He started to say.

"What does that mean?" Day asked.

"The meds aren't working." Roman said softly.

"They are but not like I would have liked. So I just want to up your medication a bit to see if we can get these white blood cell numbers under control. I'm sorry Roman I know you wanted to get back to the ring in February but I just am not sure right now that is possible." He said.

Roman just nodded as he held on to DayAnna's hand.

When his appointment was over Roman and DayAnna decide to take his Mom's advice and go out to lunch. They chose to go to one of their favorite restaurants.

"Baby girl are you alright?" Roman asked reaching over and taking her hand.

"Yeah." She said sipping her drink.

"You sure? You've been quiet since the doctors office." Roman said looking at her.

"Rome was it your plan all along to try and go back to work in February?" DayAnna asked.

"Day." He said softly. "I did want to try and make it for the rumble but that's not happening so then I thought maybe mid February." He answered her honestly.

"Roman listen you know that I love you so much. But the last thing on my mind right now is the WWE. I love that you are home taking care of yourself and not on the road. We've have such an amazing 6 weeks with our sons. Can't that be enough?"

"That is more than enough you know that. I love you and our sons. Believe me I wasn't lying when I said waking up next to you every morning is a blessing. Getting to spend every minute watching our sons grow is a blessing. But I do have a job and I know I still have it in me to give a few more years. You know we talked a little about giving back to the charities and starting a foundation."

"I know and I am all for that. You know I've talked to Shane and Stephanie about the foundation idea but you going back to work is not something we talked about recently. I need you healthy our sons need you healthy. I just don't think you going back so soon is a good idea. Please considering me and the boys when making this choice. I can't lose you Roman." She said in tears.

"DayAnna I am not going any where. I am still fighting this I am not giving up." Roman said. "Please trust me baby. You and the boys are the most important thing to me."

"I know Babe. I'm sorry. I guess I thought since you've been having more good days that your meds were working. So it just scares me that they upped your dosage. Then you talking about going back to work just makes me even more so."

"I promise I wont make a decision about going back to work until I talk to you. Let's just focus on our boys and starting that foundation." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"I love you Roman Anoai." She smiled looking into his eyes.

"And I love you DayAnna Anoai."

After a nice lunch together they went home and spent the evening playing with their twin boys who were smiling and loving playing with their toes and cooing.

Roman didn't get the news he has hoped for but he wasn't going to give up. Not on himself or his family.

* * *

_**Thank you jjd022980, Tingtorn78 and Jessica619 for your amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts and ideas on this story. So please feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you think. **_

_**Thank you to all who continue to read and follow this story. You are awesome. **_


	30. Chapter 30

**5 Months Later. **

DayAnna was holding the twins who were now 6 months old as their attention was on the screen. Watching Roman standing in the middle of the ring address the WWE Universe for the first time in almost 8 months.

"_I missed y'all. I'm serious y'all there is not other job like this. There is no other fan base like you guys. I said this before I am a man of faith. I've always believed in God. I've always believed he's favored me and looked out for me. But I am not gonna lie before my announcement last October I was terrified y'all. I was scared. I was insecure and I didn't really know if I wanted to share that secrete with the world. I was scared to tell everybody because I didn't know how you would react. By the time I got home the out reach. Between people texting me, calling me, tweeting me, Instagraming me, facebooking me. If there was a way to get to me y'all figured out how to do it. That over whelming support that you gave me. Gave me strength it gave me new life. It gave me a new opportunity. It gave me a new purpose. You see here in the WWE a lot of your purpose as a young super star is to win titles and to climb that mountain and to achieve the top and put your flag in it. That's still very important but for me? The only thing that is important that is I have the ability to step foot in this ring every single night. If I can do that then I am gonna use this platform. This giant WWE platform that is global and the whole world can see it. I am gonna use it to raise awareness and I am gonna use it to support those who are in need just like I was. Well we advertised this as an update so should we get to the update? The good news is I AM IN REMISSION Y'ALL!" _Roman said as the live crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Roman stood in the ring taking it all in with a smile on his face feeling so blessed and humbled.

"Say YAY Daddy." DayAnna smiled as the twins giggled and cooed.

"It's so great to see him back. Now let me love on one of these babies." Stephanie said coming over to DayAnna and taking Bentley from her. "You are so cute and you look like you Dad."

"They both really do. That have that Samoan skin tone." DayAnna smiled giving Matthew a kiss on his chubby little baby cheek.

"I just can't believe how big they've gotten since I saw them just a few months ago." Stephanie said making cute little faces at Bentley who was giggling and cooing.

"Right? They've went up a diaper size in just this last month we had to put some of their clothes away because they are growing so much." DayAnna smiled. "Oh and thanks again for our new Roman merch. The boys are rocking these believe in the fight onesies."

"Those were specially made for these little guys." Hunter smiled coming over to them as he was now making faces at the twins along with little baby noises.

"Say that's because we are awesome." DayAnna smiled.

"That you are. The most awesome babies in the world yes you are." Hunter said in a little baby like voice as he was playing around the with twins.

"Hunter I haven't seen this side of you since your girls were babies." DayAnna said.

"What can I say I am a sucker for little babies." He smiled as they all turned their attention back to the screen.

"_So with that being said … THE BIG DOG IS BACK! So before I go I'm probably gonna say it a whole bunch more times. But I am gonna say it one last time Thank you so much y'all. I love y'all." _

As Roman was walking back up the ramp he was greeted by Seth who gave him a hug as they took in this moment. Roman was in remission and back to work. When they go back stage many of the super stars were greeting him and saying how it was great to have him back. Many asked how he was feeling and a few asked about the twins.

"There is my beautiful family." Roman smiled as he walked over to DayAnna and the boys.

"You looked so happy out there." DayAnna smiled into the kiss.

"So happy. I am so blessed baby girl." He smiled taking Matthew and giving him kisses. "I have my amazing healthy twin boys, my sexy beautiful wife and my health. The icing on this cake is that I am back doing what I love."

"I am so proud of you Anoai!" She smiled.

"Couldn't have done it with you Day." He said. "But I say we get the hell out of here? The boys look tired."

"They are and they are gonna want to eat soon." She smiled as they went into his locker room.

They changed the boys diapers and put them in their car seats as DayAnna was cleaning up and making sure they had everything.

"Remember when it was just you and I on the road?" DayAnna said as she gave each of the boys their pacifiers.

"Yeah less luggage and more sex." Roman laughed.

"Roman Anoai. I gave it up to you before we left." She smiled.

"Hell yeah you did twice and then once in the shower." He winked.

"We are parents of two now when and where we can babe." DayAnna winked.

"Not argument there." He chuckled as there was a knock the door. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Reigns Vince and creative would like to see you before you head out." The stage hand said just peaking his head in before leaving.

"I wont be long." Roman said kissing her softly.

"Good because my boobs my explode and the boys are gonna want to eat." She smiled into the kiss.

Roman left the room as Day smiled down at the boys and was playing with them hoping they couldn't get to annoyed being in their car seats. When there was another knock on the door.

"He already went to see Vince." DayAnna said towards the door.

"Not here for Roman." Shane smiled coming into the room. "I came to check on you."

"Hey Shane. That's a first for today. Usually it's someone wanting to see the boys are ask Roman a bunch of questions." DayAnna said smiling down at the boys and giving Matthew his soft rattle football and handed Bentley one that looked just like it.

"I told you I am always gonna be here for you." He said looking at the boys. "They have your eyes especially Bentley. I can see you in him."

"Thanks but I don't see it." Day said looking at the boys. "Everyone says they look just like Roman. I agree they look more like him than me."

"A little but he does have your eyes." Shane said.

"Maybe a little." She said. "They are handsome little men aren't they?"

"Very handsome. They are gonna be heart breakers for sure." Shane said as he looked at DayAnna. "You look happy I mean truly happy."

"I am Shane so happy things are finally looking up for us. I never really got a chance to thank you for just being there for me over the last 5 months." DayAnna said.

"Always. Like I told you months ago you need to take care of youself. I know it wasn't easy for you watching Roman almost die and take care of the twins. You know I will always care about you and I hated seeing you like that. So of course I was gonna do everything I could to make it better. I am just glad that Roman make it."

"I never want to relive that again. He is a walking talking miracle and I will always be grateful for his miraculous turn around. I can't explain it and I don't need too. All I know is that I have my husband back. The boys have their father back. But I just know I couldn't have gotten through those sleepless nights with out you. Shane you are a true friend. I know things were kinda weird with us for awhile."

"Water under the bridge. Day are a beautiful woman so of course I had a crush on you. But seeing all you've been through over the last few years. I know you and Roman have something special. I value our friendship and I will always be here for you."

"Thanks Shane and I lucky to have you as a friend." She smiled hugging him. "Now I hear you and McIntyre are gonna be Roman's first official feud back since he's debuting on Smackdown next week."

"Yes we are gonna feud for several months just until he gets back in the groove. Someone mentioned he should feud with a trusted super start." Shane smiled with a wink.

"That person is a genies very smart. Just be careful and take care of him for me."

"Always." He said.

**Later that night.**

"So you are debuting on Smackdown next week?" DayAnna asked Roman.

As she was feeding Matthew and Roman was rocking Bentley.

"Yep. I'm officially back and a full time Smackdown Super star now." Roman smiled looking down at Bentley. "But I have to admit as happy as I am to finally be back in the ring. I am gonna miss you and the boys so much."

"I know baby we are gonna miss you too. It's gonna be weird not having you home now to help when they are both crying because they know one of us can hold them." DayAnna said.

"I know baby girl. But like I said when I am home I will do double duty." He smiled.

"But you also need to rest. Roman you promised me that you weren't gonna over do it." She said as she finished feeding Matthew and put him over her shoulder and started burping him.

"I promise I wont." He smiled.

"I mean it Anoai! The only reason I agreed to let you even come back so soon was because you passed all those test twice. But you have to remember you almost died on me just four months ago. In the grand scheme of it all that's not a long time. So you better not break that promise." She said.

"Believe me I know. You made me take those training tests twice. My wife doesn't mess around." He smiled. "Baby girl, I promise I will listen to my body and continuing taking my medication. I have to much to live for to lose it all now." He said said leaning down to kiss her.

"Good because I would hate to have to ground you to the house. Wait maybe I do want that." She giggled.

Roman smiled. "Day trust me everything is gonna be fine."

"I do trust you but that doesn't mean I have to like the fact that you are on the road all the time." She said.

"You can always change your mind and be on the road too." Roman said laying a sleeping Bentley down in his portable crib. As Day did the say with a sleeping Matthew.

"I could but then I would miss our boys to much. We agreed that it's better if I am home with them instead of a nanny or something." She smiled looking down at the twins sleeping.

"Baby girl look at me." Roman said pulling her close to him as they were now facing one another. He softly put his hand on her face. "I am not going any where. When I am not working I am gonna be spending every minute with you and our boys. Do you know why?"

"Why?" She smiled looking up at her husband who was the love her life.

"Because I love you DayAnna."

"And I love you Roman." She said kissing him thinking to herself how lucky she was to have him here with her.

* * *

_**Thank You jjd022980, jessica619, TIngtorn78 and PenPal93 for you amazing comments and reviews. I love hearing all your thoughts on this story. **_

_**Thank you to those who are continuing to read and follow this story. **_


	31. Chapter 31

**Several Months Later. **

"_I need you to listen to me right now Roman. The sole reason I am not out there beating you up and taring you limb for limb is Shane McMahon. But in six days at Stomping Ground he's not gonna stop me. I am gonna hurt you. I am gonna kick your ass. I am gonna take your name and continuing kicking your ass. __But that's not the end of your night Roman. Your night ends when I physically disfigure you. __I want you to go home to your wife and children and I want them to scream at the mere sight of their beloved father." __Drew McIntyre said on the screen. As Roman heard those words he was out of the ring so fast. It didn't take long to find the VIP room and start beating down Shane and Drew. _

"Look at that Daddy is so mad." DayAnna said as the twins were playing on the floor. They had just started crawling and they were sitting up on their own now. Day was loving every minute being home with them.

"Are you watching Raw again?" Roman chuckled as he came in and sat on the floor next to Matthew who was crawling back to his toy.

"Yes I am. Well just your segment. You beat the crap out of Drew and Shane. It totally looked like Shane almost biffed it jumping over that barricade." She chuckled.

Roman laughed. "He did. He said he totally thought he was gonna eat mat."

"I would have loved to see that." Day smiled as she handed Bentley his toy as he was reaching for it.

" I can't believe how big the boys have gotten in the last several months. It feels like every time I leave for the road and come back they are doing something different." Roman said watching the boys. "Thank you for sending the videos of them crawling. Just sucks I missed it."

"Of course any time. I know this stinks but I also know you are doing what you love. Besides I saved the baby food taste testing for when you were home." She smiled.

"Yeah and Bentley spit out the green beans at me." He said.

"Right but Matthew was all smiles eating those bananas."

"He loves those don't you my boy." Roman smiled picking up Matthew and giving him kisses making him laugh. "These baby laughs get me. Makes my heart turn into goo."

"I know right? They melt my heart so much. You know I never knew it could be like this." She smiled.

"Like what baby girl?" Roman smiled as he sat Matthew on his lap and DayAnna had Bentley on hers.

"I didn't know I could have so much love in my heart for our kids. I know that sounds ridiculous but when I was younger I never really wanted kids or the marriage life. But when I met you that changed and I never want to find out what life is like with out you or our boys. This life is one I never knew I wanted and not that I have it? I never want it to end. I love being a mom being home with the boys is so amazing seeing them in the morning is one of my favorite parts of the day. I wont lie it's not always easy. I mean teething with twins is no joke. But I would trade it and the best thing is that I have a loving supportive husband who is an amazing father. I am so blessed to have you and our boys." She smiled.

"I am the lucky one Day. I thought after my ex left I would never find love again but the second I saw you I knew their was hope. I fell in love with you we started our life together. You've blessed me with two amazing boys. I dare say life is perfect even with this cloud hanging over us you have been amazing through it all. I couldn't have asked for a better wife and mother to my kids. You are amazing day. I love you with my whole heart." He said leaning in to her.

"I love you Roman Anoai and you have my whole heart." She said into the kiss.

"Da Da ba ba." Matthew and Bentley both babbled together.

"Did you not woman me to kiss your Mom boys?" Roman smiled looking at his two sons. As they both just giggled and smiled their big smiles.

**A few days later. **

"Thanks for coming over so I could run to the store." DayAnna said to her mother in law.

"Any time." Patrica smiled as DayAnna came in and sat on the couch with her. After putting away the items she had picked up at the store.

"I thought I had another box of diapers around here some where but I couldn't find them and there were only 10 left in the box in their room. Which sounds like a lot but not really with two of them." DayAnna smiled sipping on her smoothie she had gotten while out.

"It's totally OK. That is what Grandma is for. I love spending time with them. They are so on the move now." She said with pride.

"They are. One day Matthew just started crawling and Bentley just started chasing him." DayAnna beamed with pride looking down at her almost 8 months old baby boys. "I know Roman was disappointed he missed it."

"I know he was. But he is on the road a lot now. So he's going to miss a lot of things." Patrica pointed out. "Sika missed a lot too when it came to the kids. But one thing I know about Roman is that he is going to make up for it. He is gonna try not to miss the big big stuff."

"Yeah I know. I just felt bad. I did take a video and send it to him. I do try to save things for when he's home. Like when they tried baby food for the first time we did that on his days off. Now they are eating more pureed food and I have been making it myself."

"You love being home with them don't you?" Patrica asked her daughter in law with a smile.

"I can't explain it. But it's the best feeling. I was actually talking to Roman about this a few days ago. Being home with them is right where I need and want to be. Waking up with them in the morning is one of the best parts of my day. We have a routine and I just feel so blessed to be able to do this." DayAnna smiled.

"So does this mean you aren't going back on the road?" She asked.

DayAnna sat there a few moments and bit her lip and looked down at the boys.

"Actually. Yes that is exactly what it means. Roman and I had a long honest conversation about it. I told him I love my job and getting to travel with him. But I just want to be home with the boys. I don't want them to be raised by a nanny three to four days a weeks sometimes longer. My Dad told me I was making a mistake that he didn't understand how I could quite my job. But after I explained to him that I just needed to be home. I think he was starting to get it. I told him that if Stephanie ever needs me to help I am here. I can do things on line not to mention when the boys are a little older we will travel to bigger events with Roman. But for now it just makes sense to be home." DayAnna explained.

"I think it's the perfect choice. I see how happy you are. The boys are thriving because they have two amazing parents that love them. I know it's hard having Roman gone all the time but you are an amazing mom and the boys are so lucky to have you with them all the time. But just remember to always take time for yourself. So if you need to run to the store and don't want to take the boys you call me. I am here to help you as his all of the family." Patrica smiled hugging her daughter in law.

"Thank you. I am so grateful that I married into an amazing supportive family. I know we can't do this alone and to have your love and support means the world to us. It was so scary their for awhile. I thought I, well we were going to lose Roman. That is something I never want to have to go through again." DayAnna said as she could feel tears in her eyes.

Patrica took her daughter in laws hand and gave her a soft smile.

"Day listen I know that wasn't easy to go through. As a mother I've watched my son battle that nasty disease twice now. But one thing I can say is that he has a lot more to fight for now. He has you and these boys. He didn't give up and he wont. He is continuing to take the medication and how was his latest blood test?"

"Actually amazing. The meds are continuing to work and he's still in remission. So the doctor said he could go another 6 months with out getting another blood test. I am just so grateful for all the days we have with him. You know I talked with Shane a month or so ago when their feud was in full swing. He said that he'd never seen me so happy. That this life I had built for myself wasn't one he ever thought I would have. Not that I would never have it just that he didn't know I wanted it. I told him this life is better than anything I could have dreamed of. I thought I would just date and work. Being a mom was never really a huge dream of mine. But when I met Roman that all changed. I wanted to be his wife and I wanted to be the mother of his children. He changed me in ways I never expected. I am so happy that I met him and he chose me to live his life with."

"I know he's changed too. He once told me that he didn't know if he would ever get the life he truly wanted. Roman was built to be a husband and a father. As his mom in broke my heart to see him so sad for so long thinking because he was sick things wouldn't work out for him. But then he met you. You changed that for him. You've given him so much love and happiness. I know it hasn't been easy but life never is. I see how you two work together even in those dark times you don't let it tare you apart it just makes you stronger. We are blessed to have you in our family."

"Thank you that means the world to me. I just want to be the best wife and mother I can be. To do that I need to just be home with our boys and support my husband." She smiled. "Besides this new charity we started is taking off in ways we've never imagined so I am still working with that too."

**Later that night. **

"Baby girl I'm home." Roman whispered as he crawled into bed with his wife.

"Hmm HI. What time is it?" She asked slowly opening her eyes.

"Almost 4 am." He smirked as his hand was going up her leg.

"You know the boys are gonna be up in a few hours." She giggled laying on her back as Roman got on top of her.

"I know. But right now it's time for some Mommy and Daddy time." He growled.

"I love the way you think." She said kissing him as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

As they were making love their eyes were locked on to each other.

"I love you Roman always." She moaned.

"I love you Day." He panted.

With Roman back on the road full time. DayAnna home with the boys. It wasn't always easy to find time to be a lone. But they tired to make sure they made time to connect as husband and wife. To show that their love was stronger now than ever.

* * *

_**One more chapter left! **_

_**Thank you Tingtorn78, jjd022980, and jessica619 for you amazing comments and reviews. I love getting feed back on this story and hearing all you have to say. So thank you for taking the time to let me know. **_

_**Thank you goes out to all you lovely readers who continue to follow this story. You Rock! **_


	32. Chapter 32

**One year later. **

"Congratulations Roman. On one year in remission." Dr. Lincoln said.

"I told you we could beat this Doc." Roman smiled as he held on to DayAnna's hand.

"That you did. I think with how great your blood test was this time. I am gonna say we will recheck in a year. Just keep taking that medication and if anything and I mean anything changes Roman just give us a call and we'll give you a work up."

"Thanks Doc for everything." Roman smiled standing up and shaking Dr. Lincoln's hand.

"I can't thank you enough Dr. Lincoln for everything you've done for my family. You gave me back my husband. When I thought I was going to lose the love of my life you never gave up on him and he never gave up on himself. I have you to thank for that." DayAnna said shaking his hand as well.

"I wish I could take the credit but Roman here did all the work. I was more like the supporting player." He smiled. "Also thanks for the signed copy of Hobbs and Shaw. Pulling double duty wrestler and actor."

"Gotta try and do it all." Roman said cocky.

The last year had gone by in the blink of an eye. Roman had filmed a move in Hawaii with his cousin. Then was on the road with WWE full time. DayAnna stayed home with the boys were now walking and talking. They were growing up so fast and looking like Roman more and more every day. She loved being home with them. She did take time to go to a few events over the last year to make time for her husband. As he was truly living his best life now when it came to filming movies and giving back to charity. Their foundation was doing amazing things teaming up with local hospitals and giving back to family and children fight that courageous fight.

That afternoon when they got home they were in the living room playing with the boys. It was Roman's favorite part of the day when he was home. Watching the boys playing with each other and learning new things. They loved playing outside and being in the water. Matthew was playing with his large stuffed toy. More like punching it and tossing it around. While Bentley was playing with the stuffed basketball and tossing it in the air and would toddle after it.

"It's so interesting to see how their personalities are showing. I can already tell Matthew is gonna be the wrestler in the family. Bentley my boy he gonna be in the NFL or NBA I can see it now." Roman said proudly.

"Or they will both be Doctors." DayAnna smiled. "They will be who ever they want to be."

"Caring on the family business." Roman winked.

DayAnna giggled. "Let's just get them potty trained first before we get them jobs."

"Good plan." Roman said leaning over and softly kissing his wife.

The days Roman had off where DayAnna's favorite part of the week. She loved watching him interact with their sons. Making time for their family and just being the amazing man she married. She never felt more blessed to have such a loving and supportive man by her side.

"So are excited for Wrestlemania this year?" Roman smiled watching the boys playing.

"I am it's here in Tampa. So we wont have to travel far with the boys. Since this is going to be the twins first real live WWE event."

"I am thrilled you and the boys will be there this year. The first of many Wrestlemanias together." Roman smiled.

"And you main eventing for the title that is just a bonus right?" She grinned.

"Just a little perk. I mean Goldberg he's gotta know his place." Roman said all cocky. "I told him I was next. I am gonna spear his old ass in half."

"Spear vs spear big dog." DayAnna smiled.

"Damn right baby girl and mine is better." He told her.

"Of course it is."

"Well that was convincing." Roman chuckled.

"Your spear is the best in the business." She said more enthusiastically.

"There much better." He smiled as the boys were cooing and talking to each other in their baby talk. "One of these days the boys are gonna take us out. I think they are planing a coo."

"Oh I believe it. The other morning I went into their room and they were both standing up in their cribs talking away and each other." DayAnna smiled.

"Maybe we are gonna need another one to even the odds." Roman winked.

"Wait? Even the odds are you nuts then we'd be out numbered. Right now it's two and two." DayAnna said.

"Maybe we need to be out numbered." He grinned.

"Rome you know I want more kids but let's get the boys potty trained. I feel like I just got done breast feeding. I promise when the time is right we will have another baby." She smiled leaning into him.

"Alright but hell trying is half the fun any way." He said into the kiss.

"I can't argue that my husband is a stud." She smiled kissing him.

"I have heard that about him." Roman smiled.

DayAnna smiled feeling so loved as she held on to Roman's hand.

"Rome I just want to say that I am so proud of you. This last year you've done so many things. You not only worked full time for WWE but you filmed two movies. I just want you to know that it wasn't always easy but you got to live out your dreams. That makes my heart so happy that you are healthy and able to do all that you set out to do. But the most amazing part of this last year was watching you be a father to our boys. I know there was a time when we weren't sure if you were gonna make it but you beat the odds. I am so blessed that you chose me to be your wife and baby Mamma. The boys are so lucky to have a strong loving man as their Dad. I know with out a doubt there is nothing you wouldn't do for me or them. I love you Roman Anoai with my whole heart and so do the boys." DayAnna said bringing Romans' hand to her lips.

"I love you too DayAnna Anoai but baby girl where is all this coming from?" Roman asked.

"I just know the next few weeks are going to be busy with Mania prep. I wanted you to know how proud I am of you just in case I don't get a chance to say it before then. Not only because I know you are going to win that title but because you've busted your ass and you deserve the world. You will always be my champion."

"You deserve the world too Day. I can only hope that we can continue to make each other happy in this life. I am so beyond blessed. Waking up next to you every morning and getting to watch our boys grow up that is what matters most to me. Yes I've gotten to do some pretty cool things this last year but honestly none of that would matter if I didn't have you and the boys by my side. You three are the reason I wake up every morning and fight to live another day. Forever may not even be enough to show you just how much I truly do love you DayAnna."

"Forever is a good start." DayAnna said staring into the eyes of the man changed her life all those years ago.

Roman looked into his wife's eyes knowing that she was the reason he was here right now. He pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. He didn't know what the future held for them but one thing he knew for sure was going to cherish every minute of every day in and out of the ring.

This was his forever.

* * *

_**This my friends brings our lovely story to an end. I can't say thank you enough to all those who continued to follow and read this story. Thank you to all who left a comment through out the story. **_

_**Thank You jjd022980 and Jessica619 for your amazing comments on the last chapter. **_

_**You all rock! Hope you are all staying safe and healthy. **_


End file.
